Super Smash Bros War!
by ShadicSonamy101
Summary: The 4th Super Smash tournament has begun, and smashers both old and new are now part of the fray. However, a new menace is threatening the Smashers... Now complete.
1. Invited

_Hey everybody! This is my new story: Super Smash Bros War. If you do R&R on my story (which I would like) feel free to recommend any characters (can be OC's), locations, items, assist trophies, that kind of stuff. If a character, please give a moveset (including Final Smash). If an item or assist trophy, please tell me what it does. The deadline is chapter 5 everyone. The main character is my OC, Scorpion. So now let me shut up and get this story going._

It was a normal day on Earth, Scorpion was sleeping on a tree branch. His 4th favorite past-time aside from stopping evil, reading, or exploring. However he was moving constantly like as if his dream was a nightmare, what was he dreaming?

**Dream...**

A younger version of Scorpion fell to the ground, exhausted. "Poor old Scorpion." a lava- like monster said with false concern, "Looks like you couldn't save your town after all..." He continued as a fire ball formed in his hand. He threw it at Scorpion, who picked up by his mom, she started to run away from the monster, who was closely following. The monster then threw another fire ball, it barely missed her, she kept going. She gave Scorpion to his dad and older sister, the monster then threw one more fireball, hitting his mom...

**In reality...**

Scorpion kept dreaming, then he rolled right out of the tree. He hit the ground. "I hate that dream..." he said as he got up and started to collect his stuff. "Well, better continue my-" Scorpion said, being cut off by a bright light. When the light faded, a letter was on the ground, with a circle with 2 lines going through it (the Super Smash Brothers symbol). He picked it up.

**Letter...**

_Dear Friend,_

_You are invited to participate in the 4th Super Smash Bros Tournament. You will have the chance to compete in the greatest tournament in all of history! If you choose to accept, you will instantly be teleported to my mansion. However, you have the option to refuse and continue what you were doing. You will meet other great heroes and villains. So, do you except?_

Scorpion chose to except and was teleported to a small town with a huge mansion in it. "I guess that's the place." Scorpion calmly said as he ran towards it.

**Later in the town...**

He was in the middle of town square when he noticed something, all the people were cowering in corners and hiding in barrels. 'I may kinda look intimidating, but this is a bit much.' he thought. 'Never mind, I'll just keep going.' he shrugged, then a rock hit his head, he turned to see a little kid villager with several more rocks. 'Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away.' he turned back to the mansion, only to get hit by another rock. Scorpion let out a sigh and said, "If you think I'm a threat or something, I'm not, I save people, not hurt them, now can you PLEASE stop throwing rocks at me?" he said to the little kid, who put down the rocks and walked away. 'Finally.' he thought as he continued towards the mansion.

**At the mansion...**

Scorpion saw the massive doors of the mansion, and knocked on one. The door opened immediately, revealing a short plumber with a red shirt, blue overalls, blue eyes, a mustache, and a red cap with a 'M' on it. "Hello there, are you here to participate?" the plumber asked.

"Yes, I received a letter from a 'Master Hand and Crazy Hand'" Scorpion responded.

"Well, welcome to the Smash Mansion." the plumber said. Scorpion walked in and was dazzled by the beauty of the mansion. The floor was made out of polished wood. The walls were painted white, and reflected the sunlight perfectly, making the mansion seem to shine.

"Are you Master Hand?" Scorpion asked.

"Nope, my name is Mario." Mario responded.

"So, you're a contender?" Scorpion continued.

"Yep, besides me and you, there are 7 other contenders here so far." Mario continued, pointing to the others. Scorpion saw:

1: A skinnier plumber wearing green.

2: An ape wearing a tie with a 'DK' on it.

3: A smaller ape wearing a shirt.

4: A small, pink puffball.

5: A small, yellow, mouse-like creature

6: A, small knight with a cape.

7: and a large turtle/dragon with a large array of spikes on his shell.

"So these are the other contenders, huh? Scorpion said

"Some more will come soon, we are just the early birds, if you want to participate, you'll have to sign in." Mario said, pointing to his left. In the room was a desk with a piece of paper on it, with a quill pen in some ink next to it.

"Thank you." Scorpion said as he left for the room. On the paper, 8 names were already on it. They were:

1: Mario

2: Luigi

3: Donkey Kong

4: Diddy Kong

5: Kirby

6: Pikachu

7: Meta Knight

8: Bowser

Scorpion signed his name in and went back to the main room to get to know his opponents.


	2. Getting To Know Your Rivals

_Hey everyone! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros. War! Sorry for the late updates, but my comp. was acting totally idiotic! I also graduated, yah! Anyways, here's the new chapter, "Getting to Know Your Rivals." _

Scorpion walked over to the other competetors, he first decided to talk to Bowser, big mistake!

"Hello—" Scorpion said, but Bowser simply snarled this:

"Look! I'm not here to make any friends! So go away!"

Scorpion walked away thinking _'sheesh! What's his problem?' _he decided to go to Luigi.

"Hi there, my name is Scorpion." He said in a friendly tone.

"Hi, my name's Luigi." Luigi said in a friendly tone as well. Just then the doors open, and they look over and see… Sonic.

"Hey there everyone!" Sonic said.

"Hello!" everyone (minus Bowser) said.

"Hey Sonic." Scorpion said.

"Scorpion? Long time, no see!" Sonic said as he high-fived his pal.

"Haven't seen you either!" Scorpion said in a cheerful tone.

**(Author's Note: If you're confused, my friend Umbra the Hedgehog wrote a story called "Multi-Dimensional Melee!" he appears soon in the story.)**

"So you 2 know each other?" Diddy Kong said.

"Yup!" Sonic said.

"That means you must be pretty strong, Sonic finished 2nd place in the last tournament." Diddy Kong assumes.

"I didn't know that." Scorpion said, surprised.

"Oh, didn't know Sonic never said anything to you." Pikachu entered the conversation.

"Well, that happens when you live in 2 different planets, let alone dimensions." Scorpion explains.

"_attention smashers, little recommendation… you should get a little rest. The initail teleportation, which takes a lot of energy, takes a bit out of me and a lot out of the teleportee."_ Master Hand says through a loud speaker. The smashers take his word for it.

"_Also, I will repeat this message as more smashers come through, so be prepared to hear this message periodically."_ Master Hand continues. They all go to their assigned rooms, Scorpion passing by a key with 'Scpin' on it.

"Guess that's my key…" Scorpion says as he grabs it and continues on to his assigned room.

**What crazy events will happen during the first few smasher's rest? Who else will join the fray? Find out in a few chapters. **


	3. Weirdest Dream Ever

_Hey everyone! ShadicSonamy101 here presenting another chapter for Super Smash Bros. War! To keep my promise, I have to make 2 chapters of events BEFORE I reveal the newcomers ,also, you get to learn more about Scorpion . Anyways, here's chapter 3._

Scorpion had finally made it to his room (which was on the 3rd floor.), he was a little tired, but he wanted to stay up a little more. _'It won't affect my battling or anything.' _ Scorpion thought to himself. He used the key to open his door and it was like a simple hotel room, minus the metal frame on the right wall. Scorpion walked up to itand it scanned him.

"**Name: Scorpion, Species: Arachna, Home Planet: Charhot. Scanning complete." **The frame said. Then the walls started to glow and when the light fades, the walls had desert wallpaper, matching the scenery of his home planet. The room suddenly had gotten hotter as well, it was definitely like his planet now. However things like the bed in the left corner, the desk on the front wall and the window on the right wall next to the scanner were unchanged. Scorpion looked over and saw a computer on the desk. He got on it and was automatically on a website called "s u p e r s m a s h . c o m" he was logged in as Scorpion already, he also had two messages.

"Let me guess, 'Welcome to Super Smash Bros." Scorpion dully said before he clicked on it. He was right. Now for the 2nd one. It was a battle offer.

"Already?" Scorpion said as he clicked on it. It was Sonic.

**Message…**

Yo, Scorpion! It's been a while! I just wanted to show you how the system works. You have to choose 4 moves or 'smashes'. A normal smash, a side smash, a down smash, an up smash, and a Final Smash. You use these, along with normal attacks, to win. You can't change them until the next competition however. I also want to see how well will you be in this competition. So meet me in the Battle Room in 1 hour Scorp., see ya later!

**Normal…**

'_OK Sonic, I'll meet you in an hour, but first, some sleep.'_ Scorpion thought as he yawned. He lept backwards onto his bed. It immersed him in warmth, making him sweat a little. He got up and found the thermostat. As he turned it, the wallpaper turned blue, with bright stars, looking just like the sky over Charhot at night.

"Cool." Scorpion said to himself as the room cooled a little. " I think I'm going to like this place." he continued. He jumped back into his bed and found it just right. Scorpion went to sleep very quickly…

**Dream…**

Scorpion was walking through a dark Earth alley. As he continued, it flashed between the alley and Charhot. He also flashed between himself and his younger self respectfully. After about 10 flashes, he was inside a… mourge? He saw 3 body bags. He opened one and it was his… mom! "Help Me!" the corpse yelled. He backed up into the other, which unzipped itself! His dad was in it!

"Why didn't you save us?" the body questioned. Then the 3rd unzipped, revealing a skeletal being with eyeballs, horns, wings, a tail, and a snake-like body, minus the arms and legs it had. It stretched it mouth like a ghost, screaming as it's eyes glowed. Scorpion was enveloped in the light as he was in another building, the same building he fought Cherufe in (the lava monster in his previous dream).

"Get out!" voices yelled.

"Get out of here!" more bellowed.

"Stay away from here!" more voices screamed. Scorpion, a little frightened from the previous scene. Continued on. As he rounded a corner, Cherufe (chair-roof-a (long sound)) was there, backed turned to Scorpion. As he walked closer, Cherufe turned and tried to attack Scorpion, he dodged and pulled out his sword, but Cherufe was gone. Instead was the skeletal monster.

"Who are you!" Scorpion yelled and asked at the same time.

"I… am Phobia! And I have come to kill you and collect the reward." The monster yelled.

"What reward?" Scorpion asked, but still in a threatening tone, but then again curious. Before the monster could respond, a ringing and a bright, red light bursted in!

**Normal…**

Scorpion woke up, breathing heavily from his dream. Standing over him was Mario, fire covering his hands. "You ok?" Mario asked, worried about the newcomer.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Scorpion said, calming himself down.

"OK, good thing the door was unlocked, plus I think it's time for your match." Mario informed.

"Oh, man! Thanks for telling me!" Scorpion thanked as he got up. But couldn't help but think, _'OK, the_ _ringing was the clock, but what was the bright light?'_

Mario then said to himself, "A nightmare, a clock, and your own struggling couldn't wake you up, but a fireball sure did."…

_What will happen next? Who is Phobia? What did he mean by reward? Who will win? Scorpion or Sonic? Find out next time!_


	4. Speed vs Sword! Sonic vs Scorpion

_Hi there! ShadicSonamy101 here with chapter 4 everyone! Will that 'episode' Scorpion have hinder his fighting ability? Who will win? Scorpion or Sonic? Find out now! Also, please recommend newcomer smashers._

Scorpion made it to the Battle Room. (by following arrows Master Hand placed all over the place naming locations for the newcomers) He was talking with Sonic.

"I hope your ready for the match." Sonic said in his cheerful tone.

"_Wazzup! This is Crazy Hand here giving you the rules for this match! You both have 2 stocks! The only items being used in this battle are Assisst Trophies, Smash Balls, and Pok'eballs."_ An intercom (with Crazy Hand's voice coming through it) said.

"Does he sound like that naturally?" Scorpion asked Sonic, surprised by his well… crazy tone of voice.

"Yeah," Sonic said in an almost embarrassed tone. "Anyways, let's get started." Sonic continued.

Sands blew into a tornado, and when it cleared, Scorpion appeared. Then Tails appears carrying Sonic in,they were now in a location Sonic was familiar with, The Black Comet! The background music was "I Am All Of Me" by Crush 40. Black Doom was in the background. It wasn't much, just a large platform with a smaller one above it floating back and forth.

"What place is this?" Scorpion calmly asked.

"The Black Comet, a comet that used to come near Mobius every 50 years." Sonic explained.

"Used to?" Scorpion questioned, confused.

"Another hedgehog I know named Shadow blew it into pieces with a weopon called the Eclipse Cannon."

"Ahh." Scorpion said, understanding. At that moment, Sonic spin-dashed at Scorpion. Scorpion leapt over it and then pulled out his sword.

"Can you be hurt in this place?" Scorpion asked, worried about hurting his only friend here.

"No, in this competition, you can't really be hurt or killed, but a very powerful move could have some after effects." Sonic explained.

"Oh, OK." Scorpion calmly said as he charged at Sonic.

Sonic jumped over Scorpion and stomped downwards, slamming right into Scorpion's back. Scorpion rolled over, tossing Sonic over. Scorpion put his sword over his head horizontally (sideways). It extended into a more spear like state. He twirled it extremely fast which, surprisingly, causes him to hover in the air. He then stopped and punched the ground with all of his strength, sending Sonic backwards. Scorpion turned his sword back to normal then charged forward! Sonic then made a spring appear, launching him into the air.

He landed on the floating platform when Black Doom came closer and made a giant laser rip through the bottom section! Scorpion was hit and sent flying but, due to having a very low percentage, landed on the platform. Black Doom retreated back to the background and watched the fight continue. Then a pok'eball fell and pegged Sonic in the head. By now, the training fight caught some attention…

**In the lobby…**

Some smashers were watching Sonic and Scorpion's little battle. "WOAH!" Pikachu yelled, seeing the laser Black Doom created. Pikachu's outburst caught the attention of Mario, Samus (who entered during the previous chapter), Diddy Kong, and Lucario (who also entered the previous chapter).

"What's going on Pikachu?" Samus asked.

"That new guy that just recently came is challenging Sonic to a 1-on-1 brawl." Pikachu explained. The group continued to watch the battle as the audience grows and grows.

**Back at the battle…**

Sonic slammed the Pok'eball into the ground and out came a pink blob?

**In the lobby…**

Everyone except Pikachu, Lucario, and Mewtwo (he just came in) were howling with laughter. Bowser gave a loud roar while laughing "That's probably the lamest Pok'emon ever!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Pikachu warned.

"Why? It's a BLOB!" Snake (who also came in during the previous chapter) said, cracking up.

"That is Ditto, it copies the shape and attacks of an enemy. In fact, it just did." Mewtwo says telepathically. At the battle, their were 2 Scorpions attacking each other. Sonic was behind charging up a spin-dash. He hit Scorpion square in the back. Scorpion lands with Ditto-Scorpion landing on him before returning into his Pok'eball.

"I see how you got 2nd in the last tournament." Scorpion said as he got up. Sonic simply chuckled, unaware of Scorpion dashing at him. Scorpion hit Sonic at full force, sending Sonic back a little. Now, Sonic was at 20% and Scorpion was at 67%. Sonic was winning. Then the location dimmed and a small ball wrapped in a rainbow aura appeared. Sonic immediately leapt after it. Scorpion, seeing Sonic's reaction, also went after it. Sonic did a spin-dash, hitting the ball, but knocking it towards Scorpion, Scorpion then did his helicopter trick and kicked the ball downwards, then dropping and punching the ball downwards and into the ground, shattering it. He was bathed in the aura. Sonic had already fallen back to the ground. He looked up to see Scorpion smirking. (his head was tilted downwards, allowing sight of his mouth.)Scorpion duplicated his sword into three, tossing them to were Sonic was locked in place.

"Fury Of 100 Swords!" Scorpion yelled as he boosts forward even faster than Sonic himself. He slashed Sonic up to were his feet were off the he slashed Sonic (as the name implies) 99 times, backflips and charges straight through Sonic, who was sent flying off the stage. Scorpion saw another Pok'eball and started to pick it up.

**In the lobby…**

"Wow, he packs quite a punch!" Samus says.

"He's about to use a Pok'emon!" Bowser shouts.

**Back at the fight…**

Scorpion throws the Pok'eball at Sonic, it connects, sending Sonic further back. Scorpion's luck didn't end there though, as Scizor came out and hit Sonic once more, sending him out more. Now it's Sonic's time for luck. Black Doom comes back and turns the stage, blocking Sonic from the left boundary.

"Who's side are you on?" Scorpion yelled at Black Doom as he landed on an invisible panel. Black Doom didn't respond and returned back to the background.

'_OK, I have to beat Sonic quickly or I'll lose this match.'_ Scorpion thought. Sonic came down with a drop-kick, but Scorpion blocked it. Scorpion then knocked Sonic back when the stage reverted back to normal. As Sonic landed, Scorpion charged forward and hits Sonic square in the stomach with his sword, sending him flying even further back. An Assisst Trophy falls and Sonic picks it up, holds it into the air, and out pops to tiny twins: Kat and Ana. They flew around the stage, slashing through Scorpion several times. Scorpion falls down, having received a lot of damage.

"Sorry, buddy, but I win this match." Sonic said. Sonic then jumped and landed on Scorpion and started to spin-dash in place. When he finished, he launched Scorpion clear over the the right boundary.

Sonic took a deep sigh of relief. He managed to get a breather when Scorpion reappeared on the revival panel.

"OK, no more mr. nice guy." Scorpion says, with his sword already drawn. He jumps down and hits Sonic, knocking him back. Scorpion lands and charges forward, hitting Sonic in the stomach again. He then ran to where Sonic was going to land and started to do his helicopter attack, Sonic was caught in it as Scorpion hovered in the air, Sonic started to fall and Scorpion then dropped down with his down special (the punch to the ground) and slammed Sonic straight into the ground. Sonic then grabbed Sonic and activated his throw. He threw Sonic and caught him with his chain and threw Sonic towards the right and over it's boundary…

**In the lobby…**

"Wow, he was serious!" Samus said.

"He's quite the warrior…" Pikachu complimented.

"Hmph. I don't think he's tough at all." Snake didn't even seem to have any emotion in his voice as he said it.

"Look, another Smash Ball, if someone gets this one, it could break the tie if they use it right." Lucario added.

**Back at the fight…**

Sonic leapt for it and kicked it several times in midair. Scorpion then tried to attack it, but missed. Sonic then used a Homing Attack and shattered it.

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic yelled as he used the Chaos Emeralds to become super. He rammed Scorpion at full force, sending him flying back, he rammed him a few times, now Scorpion was over the edge, and Black Doom re-entered and created a beam that finished Scorpion off.

"_**GAME!"**_Crazy Hand yelled as Sonic and Scorpion both reappeared in the Battle Room.

"Nice match, Sonic." Scorpion said to Sonic, extending his hand for a handshake.

"You too." Sonic said back as he shook Scorpion's hand. The duo headed towards their rooms, which were pass the lobby. As they crossed the lobby, everyone started to cheer for the two. Sonic simply waved at the crowd, smiling. Scorpion nervously laughed as he also waved.

"_Excuse me everyone, all of the contestants have arrived. Veterans proceed towards the Showroom. All Newcomers please proceed to the back of the stage. And, Sonic and Scorpion, about Crazy refereeing the match, I had to go and get a trophy for the competition real quick."_ Master Hand said over the intercom.

_Finally, I'm going to introduce the newcomers… in 2 weeks. So, last chance, if you feel you want to recommend, please do so. See ya later everyone. Please R&R._


	5. Introducing the Newcomers

_Hey everybody! It's ShadicSonamy101 here with another chapter of Super Smash Bros War! This chapter is to introduce the newcomers! However it is from nobody's POV. Now, let's get started._

Every veteran smasher walked into the showroom, Mario sat in the front row. _'Finally, we get to see every newcomer' _Mario thought.

"Welcome, veterans!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand said at the same time.

"Now,before introducing the newcomers, I'd like to present the veterans who could'nt attend Brawl for different reasons. May I present: Roy, Young Link, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Dr. Mario!" Master Hand said.

Lights shown through the audience and landed on the smashers just mentioned, the smashers with the light on them stood up. Pichu looked like a younger Pikachu, Dr. Mario (as his name suggests) looks like Mario in a doctor's suit, he also has a light on his head, Mewtwo was about Lucario's hieght, he had pale purple skin, and a tail of a darker color. Young Link looks like a baby version of Link in the face, but had a kid body, and finally Roy, who had dark-red hair, a light-blue coat, with a cobalt cape over it. He had white pants on, which entered his blue boots, he has blue gloves on, and his sword was long and silver, having a ruby section, which extended into a gold hilt.

"Now that we have the 'returners' out of the way, let's introduce the newcomers!" Crazy Hand said, dubbing the returning veterans.

"First off, you already know him, the Arachnan warrior, Scorpion!" Master Hand said. Scorpion walked out and gave a nervous wave to the audience, before going to his own section of the audience.

"Now, introducing his sister, Arachniid!" Crazy yelled as a female Arachnan walked out, instead of the silver armor Scorpion has, she had light blue armor, and the same color green eyes Scorpion had. She also had a blonde ponytail extending out of her helmet. She smiled at the audience, before leaping over to the seat next to her brother.

"Next, from the darkness of his heart, allow me to introduce Scorpion's biggest rival, Scorpio!" Master yelled. At the sound of his name Scorpion's entire personality changed. He went from his normal cheery self to very angry. In fact, Arachniid grabbed Scorpion by his tail to prevent him from attacking him. Scorpio finally walked out, he looked almost exactly like Scorpion, minus the pitch black armor, the red eyes, with reptilian ey slits, and the fact he was literally on fire. Scorpio just scowled at the audience before calmly walking to the far back.

"Now, our final Arachnan, we have no info on this one, may I introduce… Uh, he has no name." Master Hand said. An Arachnan with a robe came from behind the curtain. None of his body can be seen, he just wore a large brown robe. He jumped down without saying a word and went next to Mewtwo.

"OK, moving on." Master Hand said. "Now presenting the last of his kind, Knuckles the Echidna!" he continued. He had red fur, dreadlocks, and a white marking on his chest. Knuckles came from behind the curtain, flexing his muscles. He walked to just a few seats from Sonic.

"Now, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Crazy said. Shadow teleported in front of the audience, then teleported to a chair near the back, all everybody really saw was a blue flash, so they had to move the light to where the second blue flash was. They saw a hedgehog that looked just like Sonic, minus the black fur, red highlights, red eyes, skate like shoes, and the tuff of white fur on his chest.

"Next, a princess, may I introduce, Blaze the Cat!" Crazy continued, a lavender cat walked in wit a purple coat, white pants, a ruby on her head, amber eyes, a red ponytail holder, with several ponytails coming out that were lavender as well, with a purple top, her shoes looked exactly like Sonic's, but were heels intstead. She leaped over to her spot next to Sonic.

"Next, an adventurous bat, Rouge the Bat!"Master Hand said. A bat flew in, wearing a rather… revealing outfit. She had white fur, a black-purple skin tight suit. She wore white boots with heels and pink hearts on them. She revealed very little skin, mainly the top of her breasts, she had a pink heart with a white trim covering the rest of that area. She blew a kiss to the audience before flying next to Knuckles.

"Now, Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose!" Crazy Hand said. Sonic, who was drinking a bottle of pop, spat it all out at the comment of her being his girlfriend. She wore a red dress, her hair was pulled down with a headband. Her eyes were a lighter shade of green. She had red go-go boots as well. She waved to the crowd with both hands. She walked over to Sonic and sat next to him.

"Our final Mobian, a psychokinetic hedgehog from the future, Silver the Hedgehog!" said Crazy. He had silver-white fur, amber eyes, black, blue, and yellow on their boots, blue markings on his gloves/hands. And his hair covered the top of his head in a star shape. He jumped off the stage and was surrounded by a light-blue aura, but not Lucario's. He floated nearby Sonic and sat between Kunckles and Blaze.

"Next, a Navi, may I introduce Megaman!" Master said. Megaman jumped over out from behind the curtain, raised his arms and jumped over to his own little section. He wore all blue armor, and a red diamond on his helmet. He also has black hair.

"Next, another Navi, Zero!" Master said. A red Navi runs out to the center of the stage. He has red armor, and blonde hair. He jumped near Megaman.

"Our last Navi, a mysterious one, Bass!" Master said. A black Navi floats out, he has large ears with orange insides. He has a blue star on his head. The rest of him is covered with yet another brown cloak. He floated over to the back.

"Now, a female warrior who can play one heck of a flute, may I introduce, Deme." Master Hand said. A dark-skinned woman walked out, holding a flute. She had tribal clothes on, and tribal markings under her eyes and on her midsection. A notable feature is the large cut that was on her shoulder. She gave a kind of bow and walked over to a section near Samus.

"Now, a hyper-active blob, de Blob!" Crazy continued. A colorful blob came out. He had a permanent grin on his face. He had He looked around and hopped to his seat (he has no legs), leaving blue paint splats in his wake, and when he sat, the seat turned blue.

"The next chosen Dragon of Dragonrealms, may I introduce Spyro the Dragon!" Master Hand said. A medium-sized, purple dragon calmly stepped in. He had purple eyes, and a mohawk made out of horns. He simply smiled, then went to a chair near Scorpion (they also knew each other).

"The hyper-active hero, it's Crash the Bandicoot!" Crazy Hand said. As he said, a hyper-active bandicoot came out. He has orange fur, with a tan belly, blue jeans, and green eyes. He hyperly waved, then jumped down, and spun like a tornado until he reached his seat. Sonic was surprised that he spun as fast and long as he just did.

"Next are the twin warriors, however they will fight separate: Chicharu and Hoshi Tanaka!" Master Hand continued. Two twins walked out, Chicharu wore a white, blue, and green dress that went to her knees, long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She also had a blue scarf and black boots. Hoshi had shorter hair (about shoulder length), her eyes and hair were the same color as Chicharu's. She wore a white, purple, and black dress that was like Chicharu's. She wore black boots and purple arm warmers. They were both about 5 feet tall. They went to a pair of seats that were near Meta Knight.

"Now, brothers in spirit, I present the pokemon duo, Plusle and Minun!" Master said. Two mouse-like creatures smaller than Pikachu appeared. One with a blue color scheme, the other with a red color scheme. They go to a seat next to Pikachu, they were small enough to take only one seat.

"Now, the being from your deepest, darkest nightmares, Darkrai!" Crazy said. Instead of coming from behind the curtain, he came from the floor of the stage!" He had all black skin, blue eyes, white hair with a bang that seemed to cover his right eye forever. He had no legs, a red "collar" with spikes. He floated over near Mewtwo and took a seat.

"From Heroearth, I present the queen of luck, Jynx!" Crazy said. **(Author's Note: Not the Jynx from Pokemon or Teen Titans, this Jynx is the OC of my sister Marketta.) **She wore an all purple and black suit that made her look like a jester (the clowns who wear purple) She had light skin, but it was still brownish in tint. She had blue eyes. She was silent, but calmly waved, she gave the "I'm nice, but will still kick your butt" feeling. She sat near Lucario.

"Also from Heroearth, I present the ticking time bomb, Kaboom!" Crazy continued. A thin woman, who wore a maroon suit, which covered most of her body (minus her face), she had light brown eyes. She went to her seat near Jynx.

"Now for our last contestants, from the FF7 Compilation, Cloud and Sephiroth!" Master said. Cloud and Sephiroth came out. Sephiroth had silver hair, a black suit and a black jacket over it, silver metal shoulder pads, and one blue-black angel wing. He had a long sword as well. He sat among the other swordsmen. Cloud had spiky, blonde hair, a gray-black suit, held together with a brown belt, silver, metal shoulder pads, brown boots and gloves, the gloves had large, metal cuffs. He also had a big sword, both length and width wise.

"OK, now with the newcomers out of the way, let's start with the intro matches!" Crazy said, excited with the tourament about to begin.

"Since Sonic and Scorpion faced off, he technically had his intro match. But let's begin shall we?" Master Hand said, gesturing upwards. A large screen came down. It had two sections, one with a picture of Mario, and the other with a picture of Zero. It then started to flash through the newcomers on the side with Zero, and the veterans on the side with Mario. When it finished on one side, it landed on Silver, the other, Donkey Kong.

"Bring it on!" Silver said, confident.

"I'm bigger, so I'll win!" Donkey Kong said, pounding his chest.

"You'll have 2 stocks, all items will be used, got it?" Master Hand asked. Silver and Donkey Kong nodded. Master Hand then snapped… himself and they were teleported out of the room. The screen changed to a location…

_Who will win? Silver or Donkey Kong? Find out next time, on Super Smash Bros War!_


	6. A Quick Apology

Hey everybody, I just wrote a previous chapter and I forgot to say thank you for the recommendations and sorry I didn't thank you in the first place. I was kinda in a rush. I would like to thank BlueFireNeko for the recommendations of Chicharu and Hoshi, Speedbump1 for the recommendations of Cloud and Sephiroth, MLDKF for recommending many things that are too numerous to mention, Ultra-Tech 777 for recommending de Blob, and Shadowheart10 for recommending Deme. Thank you all and sorry for not thanking in the first place. Also look out for my next chapter: Psychokinesis vs Monkey! Silver vs DK.


	7. Psychokinesis vs Monkey! Silver vs DK

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with the next chapter of my story. Now Silver and Donkey Kong face off! Also, a late entry finally makes it to the competition, who is it? But more importantly, who will win? Find out now!_

A barrel appeared, and it exploded, releasing Donkey Kong! On the other side, a portal opens and Silver leaps out as the portal closed. They were in a desert that Scorpion knew very well.

"The Dead Desert!" Scorpion said in surprise that Master Hand (or was it Crazy Hand?) would add such a dangerous place. The stage had one big platform on the bottom, 2 smaller platforms above it, and another large platform at the top.

3…

2…

1…

_**FIGHT!**_

Donkey Kong leaps at Silver who easily dodges it. Silver then made a ball of energy and shot it at Donkey Kong. DK was hit in the back. He turned around and pounded the ground, Silver was trapped in the ground. DK came over to him. He punched Silver twice before he got out the ground.

"You're pretty tough." Silver compliments.

"I know, but I'm gonna win little man." DK taunted.

At that moment DK ran at Silver. Silver then caught him in his psychokinesis, then he threw DK, despite how big he was.

**In the showroom…**

"Silver can pick up DK? This is gonna be one tough tournament." Scorpion said.

"It's not his own strength, it's his psychokinesis." Blaze explained.

Oh, but what else does he have in store?" Scorpion asked himself.

**Back at the battle…**

DK and Silver were at equal percentage. Then a pokeball fell between them. DK lept for it at the same time Silver lept for it. DK got it first. He threw it at Silver, unaware of Silver's ability. When it was a couple of inches from Silver it was wrapped in a blue aura, he threw it right into the ground releasing a large dog/saber-tooth tiger-like pokemon. It had a yellow and black body,and a large cloud/cape-like thing sticking from it's back. It was Raikou.

**In the showroom…**

"Ooh, this is gonna hurt!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What does it do?" Scorpion asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sonic said.

**Back at the battle…**

Raikou stomped once as it gave a loud roar. It then it surrounded itself in a field of electricity, DK was caught in it. He was severely shocked as his percentage increased more and more. When Raikou stopped, DK was at 87%. Silver then picked up an item that appeared during Raikou's attack. He ran forward and stuck the item right on DK's chest. (hint, hint). It was a Gooey Bomb. Silver jumped back before the Gooey Bomb exploded, sending DK over the right boundary. Silver got a breath of relief before DK reappeared, and he… was… PISSED!

"You're going DOWN!" DK yelled, pounding his chest. He jumped down with his fist together, but then everybody found out why the level was called "Dead Desert". Hands shot out of the ground and grabbed DK, squeezing him half to death. Then the hands pulled him into the ground. (like a pitfall trap) DK was stuck. He tried to get free

**Back in the showroom…**

"How did that happen?" Sonic asked.

"That's the Dead Desert's ability, if you survive a death there, next time, you'll be pulled into the ground. If you survive that, what those hands are connected to would come out. Just be glad it isn't a 3 stock battle." Scorpion explained.

**Back in the battle…**

DK saw the sky dim, he knew exactly what was gonna happen next and struggled more. As he suspected, a Smash Ball appeared. Silver remebered hearing about these and went after it. He hit it three times, the third knocking it towards DK, who got out of the pitfall. He shattered it with a clap of his hands.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He yelled as he pulled out a pair of… bongos? Silver had seen tons of things and learned not to underestimate, but this was silly.

"What are you going to do with those?" Silver asked, cracking up. Imediately a funky jungle beat played and DK hit the bongos at the beat, releasing wave after wave of sound, knocking Silver back more and more. The last one knocked Silver off the course. Remembering what happened with DK, he surrounded himself in his psychokinesis. To DK, Silver was long gone, but Silver came back up.

"So, you're a 'floater' huh?" DK asked.

"I don't know what a 'floater' is, but I'm gonna win this battle." Silver said as he landed on the platform.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay down!" DK yelled as he charged at Silver, picked him up, planted him on his back and jumped off the stage. As he neared the lower boundary, he threw Silver, and did his spin move to try to reach the stage, but he was surrounded by psychokinesis. Silver pulled him back down. Silver passed the lower boundary, and therefore lost his first stock. Silver was on the revival pad and he looked down to see DK falling, and he couldn't spin anymore. He passed the lower boundary and lost his last stock.

_**GAME! **_Master Hand yelled.

Silver and DK appeared on the stage.

"I guess I was wrong." DK said.

"It's OK." Silver responded extending his hand for a handshake. DK shook his hand and the two went towards their seats.

"Next is—" Master Hand said cut off by a second, more feminine voice.

"WAIT!" she said.

"Aah, Rose, I didn't know you were here, Crazy must've not put you're name on the list." Master Hand said.

"May I introduce: The princess of her homeplanet, and Scorpion's girlfriend, Rose!" Master continued. Rose was yet another female Arachne, but wore pink armor, had shimmering light blue eyes, and (from what they could see long, black hair. She sat next to Scorpion as she apologized.

"Anyways, our next battle is… Knuckles vs Bowser!" Master Hand yelled.

Knuckles and Bowser locked eyes. They were obviously challenging each other.

"This ought to be good!" Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles. Bowser simply chuckled. Master Hand snapped himself and the two were teleported…

_Once again, I would like to thank everyone. Thank you! Who will win? Knuckles or Bowser? Who do YOU think will win? (again)Find out next time._


	8. Echidna vs Tyrant! Knuckles vs Bowser

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with a new chapter for you, fresh out my mind. Knuckles and Bowser finally face off! And Rose has joined Super Smash Bros War! What will happen next? Find out now!_

Bowser appears out of seemingly nowhere on fire, he looks over to see Knuckles (somehow) digging out of the ground, even though the platform was less than 3 inches thick. They were in a location called "Destroyed Station Square" and Perfect Chaos was in the background. "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 was playing. The platform was one large platform with 3 smaller platforms above it.

3…

2…

1…

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yelled. Immediately Knuckles jumped and glided clear over Bowser head. Knuckles then dropped and punched the ground, sending out two shockwaves, one knocking Bowser back.

"OK, so you pack a punch, that doesn't mean anything." Bowser said as he got charged forward and punched Bowser right in the kisser. Bowser was sent flying back, he managed to recover however and saw Knuckles running after him, to counter, he blew fire to counter and burn Knuckles. Knuckles then was picked up by a large claw. Bowser then bit Knuckles several times before he stuck his head into Knuckles' chest and sending him flying. Knuckles caught his footing.

"You're not too bad yourself." Knuckles said as he got up. Knuckles then picked a rock out of the ground and threw it at Bowser. Bowser swung his claw, breaking the rock into pieces! Just then Perfect Chaos launched a laser from his mouth at the course. The blast just barely missed the two, but did split the course in half.

**In the showroom…**

"What is that thing!" Samus asked, surprised by it's strength.

"It's Perfect Chaos, just one of the few results of somebody using the Chaos Emeralds…" Shadow said from the back.

"Just one?" Scorpion asked Sonic.

"Yep, there are many others like it, my Super Form is just one." Sonic explained.

**Back at the fight…**

Knuckles dug underground and after a few seconds was (somehow) on the same side as Bowser, he punched Bowser from behind, Bowser lost balance on the edge, Knuckles prepared to knock Bowser off until a Smash Ball appeared. Knuckles jumped to get it, he punched it twice. At that point, Bowser regained balance and tried to attack it, but missed as Knuckles jumped again and shattered it.

"All right! Now, what can I do with this?" Knuckles said before smirking at Bowser, Knuckles flew up, seconds passed by, everybody was wondering what Knuckles was doing. All of a sudden, Knuckles came down on fire! He slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could, the ground was shaking on both sides, rocks rose up and came down at full force, damaging Bowser, stalagtites came raining down from the upper platforms, not to mention Knuckles coming down causing an explosion by itself. Bowser was knocked over the boundary and therefore lost his first stock. Bowser reappeared on the revival panel, angry.

"That is it!" Bowser yelled as he came down, about to sit on Knuckles, who dug underground, Bowser missed him. Knuckles came back up and grabbed him.

"I wish that hole was still there…" Knuckles said as he lifted he 2-ton tyrant. (estimation). Knuckles was about to throw Bowser when all of a sudden, Bowser broke free and grabbed Knuckles! Bowser grabbed Knuckles when he saw an Assisst Trophy. He threw Knuckles to the ground and grabbed it, lifting it up over his head, releasing a small yellow-orange fox with two tails.

**In the showroom…**

"Tails, wonder what he's gonna do." Sonic said.

**Back at the battle…**

Tails jumped up and out of view, he reappeared in the background, floating by rotating his twin tails, he pressed a button on a remote. The Hyper Tornado (from Sonic X) appeared, It opened up and Tails hopped inside. An interesting thing is that this Assisst Trophy is one of the few who actually say more than one thing.

"Missles away!" Tails yelled as he launched several missles at the course. They hit the field and, of course, exploded, Knuckles was knocked all over theplace.

"Fire Plasma Cannons!" he continued. The lasers were aimed right at Knuckles! Knuckles was severly burned.

"Bullet Spray!" Tails finished as he flew over the field releasing a hailstorm of bullets. Knuckles dug underground and avoided it. Tails and the Hyper Tornado dissapeared into the horizon as a star. Knuckles got out of the ground.

"Good thing I dug when I did, but those missles and Plasma Blasts HURT!" Knuckles said, rubbing his head where he was hit by a missle, he was unaware of Bowser coming closer. Bowser picked Knuckles up, and took several bites out of him. Then he slammed Knuckles into the ground, then Bowser sat on him. As Knuckles got up, Bowser did his spin move and knocked Knuckles over the right boundary, causing him to lose his first stock. Chaos must've gotten bored as he launched another blast through the center of the course, missing them both apparently on purpose this time. Knuckles took this to his advantage, digging underground and picking Bowser up from beneath. Carried Bowser over to the hole and prepared to throw him inside, but Bowser broke free, unfortunately losing his balance Knuckles then gave Bowser one big punch to the chest. Bowser almost fell down the hole. Bowser grabbed Knuckles and prepared to throw him down, but another Smash Ball appeared. Bowser threw Knuckles away from the hole, wanting to take pleasure in finishing off his enemy. He jumped and did his spin move, hitting it several times, then he gave it a big headbutt, shattering it. Bowser then used the extra energy to become Giga Bowser.

**In the showroom…**

Every newcomer's mouth dropped at the monstrous transformation.

"THAT'S Giga Bowser!" Plusle asked, falling out of his seat.

"Yep, he's almost impossible to hurt, the only thing that works on him is Mario's cape." Pikachu explained.

**Back at the battle…**

Giga Bowser lays on Knuckles, crushing him. As he got up he breathed fire, this was 10 times worse than normal since it doesn't fizzle out, Giga Bowser then slashed Knuckles with his massive claw, Giga Bowser spun, but Knuckles managed to block him. Just then, Giga Bowser turned back into normal. Knuckles charged forward at Bowser (who was roaring) and punched him into the hole. Bowser fell inside just as the hole sealed itself up. Bowser fell beneath the lower boundary and lost his last stock.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled!

The two were back in the showroom, Knuckles was rubbing his head from the pain of that stray missle that hit him there during Tails' special, Bowser just simply went back to his seat, angry he had lost to a newcomer. Knuckles went back to his seat.

"Good game Knuckie." Rouge said. The "Knuckie" part caught Knuckles by surprise, but he kinda liked it.

"Our next match is… Darkrai vs Wolf!"

Darkrai was silent, but he rose up and was already ready to battle. But so was Wolf.

"This is gonna be fun." Wolf said calmly. The two were teleported to their location…

Ooh, Darkrai vs Wolf… You know what I'm about to say: Who will win? Darkrai or Wolf? Who do YOU think will win? Find out next time!


	9. Nightmare vs Pilot! Darkrai vs Wolf

_Hey everybody! Welcome to my new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Who will win? Darkrai or Wolf? This took A LOT of thinking to make, so here it is!_

The Wolfen flies by, Wolf jumping out. On the other side Darkrai comes up through the floor. They were in Pokemon HQ Lab it looked like one big platform, no extras. The pokemon battle phase song from Pokemon Coliseum is playing. Shadow Lugia was perched in the background.

"You ready?" Wolf asks, Darkrai simply nods.

"OK." Wolf said.

3…

2…

1…

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yells.

Darkrai forms a black and purple energy ball in his hands.

"Shadow Ball!" Darkrai finally says something as he threw the ball. Wolf dodged it, being as agile as he was.

"So, you can do that huh?" he asks before taking out a blaster and shooting it at Darkrai. Darkrai then did something amazing, he became two Darkrais. One then grew large black claws.

"Shadow Claw!" he yelled as the duplicate charged forward. Wolf shot at it with his blaster, the duplicate dissappeared. He then made 5 of himself and they all charged at him, Shadow Claws ready.

In the showroom…

"What is Darkrai doing?" Sonic asked Lucario.

"He's using Double Team. It's the same move I use, remember?" Lucario explained.

"So, he's making duplicates to…" Sonic continued, awaiting an answer.

"I believe it's to wear Wolf out." Lucario continued to explain.

Back at the battle…

A duplicate finally reached Wolf and dealt a powerful Shadow Claw. The real Darkrai charged forward and stopped in front of Wolf and stared him right in the eyes. Darkrai's eyes started to glow and Wolf's pupils dissapeared as he fell asleep.

In the showroom…

"What did he just do?" Scorpion asked Lucario.

"Hypnosis, it makes the target fall asleep, and him being the Lord of Nightmares, I think I know what he has in store." Lucario continued.

Back at the battle…

As Wolf was sleeping, his damage percent was increasing. It was Darkrai's "Nightmare" Ability! He steadily went up from 10% to 30% before he started to wake up. At that moment, Darkrai charged forward with Shadow Claw, he hit Wolf, who was sent flying. Darkrai charged and kept up with a series of Shadow Claws and Shadow Balls. Finally, Wolf woke up and stabbed Darkrai with the clawlike protrusion at the end of his Blaster, then he fired it, sending Darkrai back, he then used his Fire Wolf move to dash right into Darkrai on fire, Darkrai recovered fast and then shot another Shadow Ball at Wolf. Wolf then used his reflector to protect himself. At that moment a Home-Run Bat appeared. Wolf picked it up and gave Darkrai a good hit to the head with it. Shadow Lugia then came closer and attacked the same way normal Lugia would attack, both Wolf and Darkrai were hit. Shadow Lugia then returned to it's perch in the background. Darkrai had taken quite a beating in that short amount of time.

A pokeball appeared and Darkrai leapt for it as Wolf got up. Darkrai threw it into the ground and it released an orange-red and blue pokemon. It had a very human body, but it had 4 whip-like tenticles for arms, and a large purple-blue orb in it's chest. It was Deoxys. It flew through the air gracefully, turned around in the air slowly above Wolf, and… it unleashed Hyper Beam! Wolf was hit hard, in fact he flew near the right boundary, but used Wolf Flash to make it back to the stage. Wolf took out his blaster and continued to shoot at Darkrai, followed by a Fire Wolf. He didn't hit, but got very close. He all of a sudden broke out of his Fire Wolf technique, and used Wolf Flash to knock Darkrai clear over the upper boundary. Darkrai appeared on hisrevival panel. He floated down and used another Shadow Ball. At that moment, a Smash Ball appeared. Darkrai used his Shadow Claw technique to hit the Smash Ball several times, then Wolf used Fire Wolf, but it knocked it closer to Darkrai, who used Shadow Ball. It shattered and without saying a word, he charged forward with Extremespeed, knocking Wolf into a cinematic. Darkrai was floating ominously in front of Wolf. He then used Double Team to surround Wolf. All of the Darkrais fired a Shadow Ball each, they pummeled Wolf, then the Darkrais all used Shadow Claw. Then the duplicates merged back with Darkrai, who used Extremespeed, knocking Wolf out of the cinematic and over the upper boundary. Wolf was then on the revival panel.

"Time to get serious!" he said as he jumped down. He used Fire Wolf to hit Darkrai. It worked. As soon as he landed, he used Wolf Flash to send Darkrai flying. Darkrai recovered in midair and shot a few Shadow Balls at Wolf, since he had used Wolf Flash, he was open for the hit. Wolf landed on his feet and started to try to hit Darkrai with his claws. A few hit before Darkrai used Hypnosis to make Wolf fall asleep again. As Wolf dosed off, a Gooey Bomb appeared. Remembering what Silver did, he grabbed it and put it right on Wolf's face. It exploded, nearly knocking Wolf over the boundary. But Wolf recovered and used Fire Wolf. He hit Darkrai right in the gut. An Assisst Trophy appeared, Darkrai grabbed it and lifted it up, releasing an astronaut almost like Olimar, but with a longer head, skinnier body, and a more blue color scheme compared to Olimar's red color scheme. It was Louie. Louie then plucked 3 pikmin out of the ground: Blue, Red, and White. He threw all 3 at Red one burned Wolf on contact, the Blue making him heavier (if being heavy wasn't a problem in some cases already), and White planting a flower on Wolf's head. Wolf was taking some damage, Darkrai then used another Hypnosis, letting his Nightmare ability take effect, now Wolf was in trouble. Before Louie, Wolf was at 20%, now he was 40% and rising. The flower dissappeared, and Wolf woke up. At that moment, Shadow Lugia came and attaked, sending both Wolf and Darkrai flying over their respecful boundaries.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yells.

The two reappeared in the showroom. They were surprised it was a tie. They looked at each other, considering each other rivals… for now. They returned to their seats and Master Hand announced the next round.

"Next is: Shiek vs… Scorpio!" Master Hand yelled. Sheik calmly stood up from her seat next to Zelda (in my story, they are two different people).

"This will be the easiest win I've had ever!" Scorpio said in an almost gloating tone of voice. They were then teleported…

_Who will win? The dark duplicate Scorpio? Or the Hyrulian ninja Shiek? Who do YOU think will win? Find out next time! And about this taking a long time, my sister was being selfish for the past 2 days. See ya later!_


	10. Ninja vs Duplicate! Sheik vs Scorpio

_Hey everyone! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter! So, who will win? Shiek? Or Scorpio? Find out now! Everyone belongs to their respectful owners. Scorpion, Scorpio, Rose, Arachniid, Cherufe (mentioned), and Phobia belong to me, Chiharu and Hoshi Tanaka belong to BlueFireNeko, and Deme belong to Shadowheart10. Everybody else belongs to their respective companies._

A Black orb and a red orb merge to become Scorpio, but he is Scorpion's color. Then, like paint, darkness covers his body and he ignites. Two lights come together to form Shiek. They were in the Quickman Stage. It was just a bunch of platforms, but a laser was in the stage.

3…

2…

1…

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yells. Scorpio focuses his fire to his arms and rushes at Shiek to punch dissapears in a cloud of smoke, she reappears over Scorpio's head and throws some shurikens at him. Scorpio pulls out his sword (which looks like a flaming dragon wing) He tries to block the shurikens, but a few hit him. Scorpio then puts his sword away (he can only block with it in the tournament) and does a flaming uppercut, focusing his fire towards that one hand. It almost hit, Shiek did an ariel dodge and hit him in his side. Scorpio fell to the ground, while Sheik landed on her feet. She walked to him, but Scorpio then lunged at her, all his fire focused on the top part of his body, Sheik was surprised and tackled by both fire and metal (Scorpio wears armor like Scorpion). He pinned her to the ground, picked her up, Sheik looked down to see Scorpio smiling with all of his sharp teeth, Scorpio focused all of his fire to his feet and rocketed into the air, throwing Sheik to the ground, he thenmoved all of his fire to his hands as he clamped them together, and slammed his fists down into Sheik's stomach. He then kicked the ninja to the side and picked up a small red and silver ball with a large, black B on it. He jumped back and threw it. It was a Smart Bomb. It blew up and caught Sheik, severly damaging her. Scorpio fell back and started to laugh. Sheik got up to see Scorpio laughing at her. She silently pulled out 5 shurikens and threw them at Scorpio, and it hurt a lot! The laser started to whir and Sheik got well out of it's way as it fired and the laser hit Scorpio, and compared to something, it's as powerful as Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash. Scorpio was knocked over the boundary. Scorpio reappeared, ticked off to say the least.

"You're going down!" he yelled as a Smash Ball appeared. Scorpio gave it an uppercut, followed by 2 kicks. Sheik tried to throw 3 shurikens at it, but missed, Scorpio then blasted the ball, bathing him in the rainbow aura. Scorpio started to cackle evilly.

"Evilest creature dark as night, help me succeed by taking flight…" Scorpio said. Scorpion already knew where this is going.

**In the showroom…**

"He's gonna kill her!" Scorpion yelled as he jumped up, but was restrained by the combined efforts of Sonic and Arachniid.

"No it won't remember?" Sonic said.

"No, this WILL kill her!" Scorpion argued, but was too late…

**Back at the battle…**

"Destroy my enemies more or less, as I call your name…" Scorpio said as he rose higher into the sky.

"Adamantos Adayes! (adam-ant-toes-a-day-yes) Scorpio yelled as all of his fire shot out of one hand into the sky. The fire rained down and surrounded Sheik, leaving her in a cinematic. The sky above literally cracked and broke in half, and a monster crawled out of the hellish realm left behind. The monster had a long, red, snake-like body, multiple hands, but no legs. Two huge gaping mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth were present. The monster had 4 eyes in a square pattern on the corners of it's face (one on each corner), a blue jewel was in the middle of it's face, it had 4 huge horns, two curved lke a bull's and two sticking straight out behind it's head. The monster gave a large roar, a roar that sent chills up and down everyone's spines, including Darkrai and Mewtwo. Scorpio lept up into the air and seemed to melt into the jewel. The monster's body suddenly turned coal black and and it's horns ignited. The monster then gave out another sound. It was a mixture of the monster's roar and Scorpio's laugh. It then slithered down and scooped Sheik up in it's mouth.

**In the showroom…**

Everyone was shocked by what they just witnessed.

"It… he ate her!" Link yelled more than asked, shocked.

"No, it gets worse…" Scorpion simply said.

**At the battle…**

Scorpio-Adamantos Adayes then started to breath fire, with Sheik taking the direct damage. The monster then flew downwards and out of view, the next second rising back up and crushing Sheik with each pair of it's 30 hands. Stopping with slamming her into the ground with it's massive tail. The monster then returned to it's hellish realm, with Scorpio jumping out the crystal and slamming into the ground, releasing an explosion that knocked Sheik over the boundary.

**Back at the showroom…**

"Woah, what did he just do?" Pikachu asked.

"He summoned the monster Adamantos Adayes, then fused with it." Scorpion explained.

"It's a technique strong enough to kill anybody, but Scorpio only uses Adamantos Adayes as a last resort." Scorpion continued.

"If you fight him, how come your still alive then?" Samus questioned.

"Because, whenever we fight, I use the 'Connection of Souls' technique." Scorpion continued.

"Huh?" Knuckles said, confused.

"It links two souls, if one dies, so does the other, so he can't use Adamantos Adayes on me." Scorpion said.

**Back at the battle…**

Sheik was on the revival pad.

"That was some Final Smash." Sheik said. Scorpion simply gagged.

"You need more baths…" he said. He was unaware of a string coming at him, the string hit him and did some damage. Sheik jumped down and attacked him in a series of punches and kicks, ending with a shuriken throw. Scorpio snapped back into his senses and shot a fireball at her, she dodged it, but Scorpio then covered his arm in fire, and punched Shiek, he then covered his foot in fire and roundhouse kicked her, then covered his tail in fire and hit her with it. Scorpio then tackled her. The laser whirred again, both of them jumped out of the laser's way. Sheik then dropkicked Scorpio in the head. He fell down and almost hit the laser, but it ended too quickly. Scorpio landed and shot back up into the air, covering his hands in fire and grabbing Sheik and throwing her down towards the ground, slamming her in the back with both fists again. A Ray Gun appeared and Sheik grabbed it, faced it backwards past her head, and blasted Scorpio. She got up and continued blasting Scorpio. Everyone in the showroom were cheering her name.

"Sheik, Sheik, Sheik!" they were yelling In the battle, they heard the cheering.

"Looks like I'm the crowd favorite." Sheik said at the downed Scorpio. Scorpio got up, only to be blasted by the last 10 shots, followed by the gun hitting Scorpio in the forhead. The laser whirred again, and Sheik jumped out of the way, and Scorpio was blasted.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yells. Scorpio and Sheik reappeared, Sheik calmly extended her hand.

"Good game." Sheik said, but Scorpio simply slapped her hand away from him.

"I don't need your pity, nor do I want it." Scorpio said, his fire glowing a feirce red, a sign that he was angry. He walked past everyone, and the heat of the flames made all of them sweat. He returned to his seat, and it started to singe, even though the seats were fire-proof. Sheik went back to her seat.

"Next round is…"Master Hand said, but was cut off by a voice.

"Hey, Handy!" the leader of some sort of group yelled. Master Hand looked at the group, which had his attention.

"This is now our base, and my first order is… kill Scorpion, under the command of our king and master Cherufe!" the leader yelled. The other group members jumped right at Scorpion…

_What will happen next? Will the tournament continue? Who was supposed to battle next? Find out next time! _


	11. Start of a War

_Hey everybody! I hope you liked my ending last chapter. But know, somebody's in for a serious butt whooping! But who will it be? The thugs sent by Cherufe? Or the smashers? Will the tournament survive? Find out now!_

One thug leaps at Scorpion, but Scorpion takes out his sword, hits that thug in the chest with the butt of his sword. He then jumped up and kicked the thug in the head, followed by a punch to the chest that sent him flying back to the leader. (every thug were different colors and had holes in their hands as well.)

"Garnet, you idiot. Get out of my face!" the leader yelled as he blasted the somewhat red Arachna. The Arachna then all of a sudden froze solid, but not in ice, but saphire?

'_Where have I seen that power before?' _Scorpion asked himself in the head, then he realized it.

"Saphire, I thought you had died!" Scorpion yelled in an angry tone.

"Oh, me? You thought I died in that bridge collapse a few years back didn't you?" Saphire (the leader) asked.

**FLASHBACK!**

Both Saphire and Scorpion were breathing heavily.

"You ready to give in to the Cherufe Dominion?" Saphire asked.

"Never!" Scorpion yelled.

"Then you will DIE HERE!" Saphire yelled as launched a gas at Scorpion out of his hands. Scorpion dodged it and a bridge cable turned into Saphire.

'_Maybe I can use that.' _Scorpion thought. Scorpion then used his super speed to rush behind Saphire, Scorpion took off his helmet.

"Hey Saphire!" Scorpion yelled. Saphire turned around and Scorpion put his index finger on his right eye and pulled down while sticking his tongue out. Saphire got angrier than before and started to shoot balls of energy, which turned more cables into Saphire. Scorpion continued to dodge until 10 cables were turned into saphire.

"You fell for it…" Scorpion calmly said as he jumped up and punched the bridge's ground, snapping the cables. Scorpion then super jumped to nearby land. The bridge section couldn't support itself and collapsed, seemingly taking Saphire with it.

**Out of flashback…**

"I managed to survive the collapse and I swore revenge, and today I will get it!" Saphire yelled.

"Not if we have anything to say about about it!" Sonic yelled as he and the other smashers got up, excluding Scorpio who simply dissapeared, not wanting to help out his rival.

"Then let's see what you got!" a green thug yelled. He charged at Sonic, who kicked up his chair. The thug ran straight into it. Sonic then used a spin-dash to knock the thug out of the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Handle the others, I'll fight Scorpion!" Saphire yelled. The thugs ran in the room, and they were more numerous than the smashers thought. Scorpion and Saphire ran at each other, Scorpion ramming Saphire straight out of the building.

**In the showroom…**

A red thug ran forward and was grabbed by a large claw, it was Bowser, who threw the thug and burned him with his fire breath. Deme started to say a chant of sorts.

"Fluit! Beri aku mag!" Deme yelled, her flute became a double-headed spear and she threw it, the spear impaled a yellow-green thug. Deme jumped over another thug and grabbed her spear and, basiclly, slapped another thug with her spear. Another thug ran up to her and she stabbed him and threw him into another thug. Blaze had ignited her feet and was kicking thugs left and right. Sephiroth sliced a thug in the stomach, and used his sword to cut another thug in half. Cloud was right behind him doing the same.

"Omnislash!" Cloud yelled as he then hit a thug several times with his sword, ending by jumping and cutting him as he came back down.

"Falcon… Punch!" Captain Falcon yelled as he punched forward and his hand was surrounded by fire that formed an eagle, he hit a dark, black one. That thug flew into another thug. In another section of the room, Mario shot a fireball at the same time Luigi did, the fireballs merged and became a green and red fireball, hitting a thug, Luigi then shot at him like a rocket, sending the blue thug into a pair of chairs which flipped and hit two other thugs.

"Force Palm!" Lucario yelled as he pressed his hand against another thug's chest, the thug was sent flying. Sonic dropkicks the same thug into the ground.

"This is like the 100-man brawls." Sonic said taking things not as seriously as the others.

**Outside…**

Scorpion punched at Saphire, who moved and grabbed Scorpion's arm, swinging him around and into a fountain, which shattered. The pieces hit Scorpion and would've probably broke bones if it wasn't for Scorpions helmet.

"Aww, Scorpion, you've gotten sloppy… too bad!" Saphire yelled as he picked Scorpion up and threw him into the ground.

"You could never beat me by yourself, so why are you trying now? To impress your friends?" Saphire questioned as he threw Scorpion into the air. Saphire then grew wristblades, buzzsaws down his back, his tail became sharper, and Saphire seemed to have gained a mohawk made out of spikes (like Spyro's), he spun rapidly in random directions. Becoming some kind of wild buzzsaw of sorts, he flew right at Scorpion, who had predicted this. Scorpion then threw his chain into the mass of spins and swung him around, throwing him towards the mansion.

**Back in the showroom…**

Silver had 3 thugs in his psychokinesis and spun them around, Sonic then picked up a chair and a thug flew into it, then he picked up another, and another thug flew into it, finally Knuckles picked up another thug and the 3rd thug Silver had flew into it. Kirby sucked up another thug and spat him out at another thug. DK picked up a thug and threw him into the ground, he then brought his hand down at full force, smashing threw the armor and breaking the thug's back in half.

Meta Knight and another thug were fighting with their swords. Meta Knight then cut the thug's sword in half and stabbed the thug in the gut. Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported out of the way of 2 thugs.

"Chaos… Spear!" Shadow yelled as he waved his hand downwards, the yellow energy blasts knocked the thugs unconcious. Rouge was cornered by a thug, she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss, the thug then started to admire her, at that moment, Rouge kicked him in his… tender area, pulled off his helmet, and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Fox, Falco, and Wolf were shooting thugs with their blasters. Pikachu and Pichu started to shock more thugs. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle and knocked thug after thug out of his way. Plusle and Minun put their tails together and shocked every thug around them. Arachnnid took out her whip and used it on one thug, the whip wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, tripping him and kicking him when he was in the air, sending him flying. A thug punched Amy.

"Did you just hit me!" Amy asked, pulling out her biggest hammer. The thug started to scream as the hammer came down on him, crushing him.

**Back outside…**

Saphire and Scorpion were fighting on top of the mansion, and Scorpion they were tied. Scorpion took out his sword and slashed Saphire across the chest, Saphire then sprayed a gas onto the ground, freezing Scorpion's feet into place. Saphire then punched Scorpion twice.

"Give up Scorpion! I'm faster!" Saphire yelled punching Scorpion's helmet.

"I'm stronger!" he continued as he kicked Scorpion's helmet.

"And you're not!" Saphire finished as he punched Scorpion again, this one shattering some of Scorpion's helmet, which was supposed to be unbreakable. Scorpion got free and punched Saphire in the stomach.

"Think again!" Scorpion yelled as he continued to beat Saphire to the edge of the mansion. Scorpion pulled his fist back for a final blow. It connected and Saphire fell…

**Back inside…**

Everyone heard Saphire screaming and rushed outside. Saphire continued falling until he was 3 feet from the ground where his shoes shot out fire, and he started to fly away.

"See ya later Scorpion! Everybody let's go, NOW!" he ordered and every thug that wasn't dead or unconsious came flooding out, activating their rocket shoes and escaping, save one who was knocked out of the sky by a Yoshi Egg. Everyone went back inside.

"Excuse me everyone, there will be no more matches for the remainder of the day because of the mess caused by those thugs. We need to repair the showroom. You can take this opportunity to talk, hang out, get some rest or lunch, or even go use the restroom." Master Hand said. Everyone dispersed to different rooms.

_What will happen next? Will Saphire and his gang return? Who IS Cherufe? Find out next time!_


	12. A Day of Fun and Movies

_Hey everyone! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter of my story! __**WARNING!**__ This movie contains info about the movies: 300, Titanic, Matrix, and the info about the game Super Mario Bros. If you don't want a spoiled ending, please the movie and arcade section of the chapter. Thanks to Saphire and his gang, the intro matches have been stalled. So the rest of the day, everyone gets to do whatever they want. So let's get started! _

The villains had dissappeared to some unknown place, probably chatting about failed plans and making new ones, The princesses (minus Blaze and Rose) were all in Peach's room, doing princess stuff. Scorpion however was in the gym room training, he was beating on Sandbag. He was punching and kicking it, incorperating sword slashes with it. Undoubtedly he was training in case Saphire and his gang attacked. After about 5 minutes, Sonic came in.

"Hey Scorpion." He said calmly.

"Hey Sonic." Scorpion responded without even looking away from Sandbag.

"Me and some friends are gonna watch some movies tonight, you in?" Sonic asked.

Scorpion paused for a second to think about it.

"Sure!" Scorpion said after finally turning from Sandbag.

"Cool! OK, see ya in 5 hours." Sonic said, walking out of the room after giving Scorpion a thumbs up. Scorpion then looked at Sandbag to see how much damage he had done to that thing.

"I guess I got lost in training…" Scorpion said as he walked out to the cafeteria.

**In the cafeteria…**

Scorpion walked in to see the usual, Kirby being chased for trying to steal some food. Scorpion chuckled to himself for a second. Kirby then ran into him.

"OK, Kirby, what did you do this time?" Scorpion asked.

"I was hungry, so I checked the fridge for something to eat, I found a bag of chips,and I ate them. The chef caught me and started to chase me and here we are." Kirby explained. (If you're wondering about everyone speaking the same language, Master Hand set the mansion so everyone can speak the same language.)

"I've got you know!" the chef yelled, but Scorpion put out his hand and the chef stopped.

"You can let him off the hook this time, it was only some chips." Scorpion calmly said. The chef sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Scorpion. That chef probably would've killed me…" Kirby said, his voice still shaky.

"It's OK." Scorpion said, going out the door for Kirby to get through.

"Looks like food isn't done yet." Scorpion said shrugging his shoulders. He walks off to the library.

**Later in the library…**

Scorpion walked into the library. Not much was there, only books, Mewtwo and Lucario playing chess, and "No Name" reading a book about legendary pokemon. Scorpion looked at the rows, each one was named with the name of the contestant's homeworld. He saw one titled "Earth" and assumed it was the one he visits, it was Snake's homeworld.

"Well ain't that a sack of potatoes… nothing's here!" Scorpion said.

No books here were interesting until he saw a thick book, it wasn't like the others. He pulled it out and it had a picture of a group on it. The leader wore a red vest, a green pair of somewhat tight pants, black gloves and black boots with a metal tip. He had a yellow patch with a 'R' on it. He wore a mask over his eyes, black, spiky hair, and a black cape with a yellow underside. Next to him was an african-american man with metal, blue parts replacing most of his body, his arms, legs, and ¼ of his face. On the leader's other side was an orange humanoid-alien with red hair and a purple shirt that exposed her midriff. She also wore a purple skirt and purple boots She had green eyes. Opposite of her was a human with pale skin, she wore a purple bodysuit that exsposed her arms and legs, but her hands had glovesand her feet had shoes that were also purple. She had jems on her body. There was also a green boy with a purple-black suit that covered his arms and legs he had boots as well. Scorpion could just barely see a man with a mask on that was half black and half brown. The mask had only one eye, but on the cover only the man's head could be seen.

"This looks interesting…" Scorpion said. He started to read the book. When he was finished he was at the edge of his seat. He was completely sucked into the book. He finally closed it and put it back in it's section.

'_That was fun, and the pictures and dialouge were nearly equal. And that team was completely in sync too.' _Scorpion thought. He checked the time, 3 hours left. Scorpion didn't want to leave the library, so he went to the Pokeworld section. "No Name" put the book about the legendaries back and he grabbed it. He opened it up and the first one he saw in the book was a phoenix-like Pokemon, sooner or later, he came across Mewtwo, which surprised him.

'_I didn't know Mewtwo was legendary…'_ Scorpion thought as he read the info.

**Book…**

Name: Mewtwo

Nickname: The Clone Pokemon

#: 152

Type: Psychic

Info: Created from a Mew fossil, Mewtwo is Mew's clone. He at one time, created clones of many pokemon in his area, but he now lives a peaceful life, he is one of the few Pokemon in the Smash Bros. Tournament.

**Normal…**

"Huh, not much info on him…" Scorpion said as he put the book back. He walked out, not knowing many people here, he simply went to Master Hand to ask for any ideas.

**In Master Hand's office…**

"I believe you might find something to do in the arcade…" Master Hand said.

"I didn't know we had an arcade." Scorpion said.

**In the arcade…**

There was a lot of games, but not many people there. Plusle and Minun were racing (despite their small size), Shadow (surprisingly) was in there too, he was playing a shooting game against Wolf. DK was playing "Jungle Beat". Scorpion looked around and saw the Super Mario Bros. game. He started to play it and made it all the way to Bowser.

"Bring it on!" Scorpion said under his breath as he made Mario jump on Bowser's head. Bowser started to breath fire but Scorpion then jumped on Bowser's head again, then the final blow. Scorpion was glad he beat the game and he had only 3 minutes left. He went to the movie room and went inside, waiting were Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Falco, Pikachu, Samus, Lucario, Rouge, Amy, and Sheik. All friends of Sonic.

"Hey guys." Scorpion said.

"Hey." They responded. Scorpion sat between Sonic and a lovestruck Amy, big mistake. Amy pulled out her hammer and hit Scorpion in the head and Scorpion slid down.

"Ow, what was that for?" Scorpion angrily yelled.

"For sitting between me and Sonic." Amy said as she hugged Sonic. Sonic had a "help me" look on his face. Scorpion simply laughed to himself, the hammer only hit his helmet, so it didn't hurt as much as it usually would.

"OK, I'll make sure not to do that again." Scorpion said.

"Falco, what movies do we have to watch?" Sheik asked.

"Um… 300, Titanic, among other things, how's that sound?" Falco asked.

"Great! Let's get started." Sheik replied.

"Not yet." Falco said.

"Why not?" Sheik questioned.

"We have to wait for Silver to bring the popcorn." Falco said. At that moment, Silver knocked on the door… with his head. Sonic, looking for an oppurtunity to get away from Amy, got up and opened it. Silver had 2 large bowls of popcorn in his hands, and 6 more bowls in his psychokinesis.

"Great job Silver." Sonic said in a cheerful tone before grabbing 2 bowls from Silver psychokinetic field. Sonic went back to the couches, setting one between Samus and Sheik, and another on Lucario's lap. Silver floated over and placed one on Scorpion's lap and another between Sonic and Amy. He put the last two between Knuckles and Rouge on Blaze's lap he sat next to her and put the last one on the table for Falco.

"I guess that's everyone,let's get started." Scorpion said.

**One 300 movie later…**

"That was awesome!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, except the ending, that was sad he died." Blaze added.

"He was truly dedicated." Pikachu complimented from Samus' shoulder after popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, but my favorite part was when they fought the Persians in the main battle, especially when they slow-motioned the leader." Scorpion said excitedly.

"Reminds me of Deme…" Samus said.

"Anyways, time for Titanic." Falco blurted out.

**One Titanic movie later…**

Blaze and Amy were in tears.

"That is EXACTLY why I don't get into water!" Sonic stated.

"Oh, c'mon Sonic, that's the NORTHERN ATLANTIC OF EARTH, not all water can kill you." Scorpion argued.

"That's what you say!" Sonic said back.

"I wish me and Sonic were like that." Amy said, slightly cheered up by Sonic and Scorpion's argument.

"We are, I almost give up my life for you everyday…" Sonic blurted out, not knowing what he said. Next thing he knew, a pink hedgehog was giving him a death hug. Everyone started to laugh at Sonic's struggling.

"Now for our last movie of the day, The Matrix." Falco said as he put in the last one.

"By the way, how does Master Hand have all of these movies?" Scorpion asked.

"He simply buys the movies from stores."

"Oh, OK." Scorpion said.

**One Matrix movie later… **

"That was pure awesomeness!" Pikachu yelled.

"Yeah! But that Agent Smith guy reminds me of Mephiles a little." Sonic said, comparing the two.

"Now that I think about it, I think there's a Mephiles trophy here." Sonic continued.

"Anyways, I'm going to see is there any lunch." Knuckles stated.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Scorpion yawned. The group dispersed. As Scorpion continued to his room he bumped into Rose.

"Hi, Rose." Scorpion said in an awkward tone.

"Hey, Scorpion." Rose said, equally awkward.

"Get back here! The party isn't done yet!" Peach yelled from done the hall. Rose suddenly started running.

"Sorry, but see ya later Scorpion." Rose said as she ran down the hall.

"C'mon! This is a PRINCESS party, you're a princess!" Peach argued.

"No way!" Rose screamed.

"And when I'm done with you, Blaze is next!" Peach hollered. Scorpion could'nt hear the rest and continued to his room. He turned his room to the "night phase" and went to sleep…

**Dream…**

"And Scorpion is the winner of this year's tournament!" yelled an announcer. All of a sudden, the sky turned darkand his trophy started to melt.

"What's going on?" Yoshi yelled. Then, they started to melt, they were all screaming in pain and agony.

"No! Whoever's behind this… show yourself!" Scorpion angrily yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"You should already know…" another familiar voice said. Scorpion turned around, he saw Phobia, Saphire, Cherufe, and 4 other shadowy figures.

"Dark times are coming, and you will fail like you did 10 years ago!" Cherufe said.

"And I will get my revenge!" Saphire said.

"Get out of my dreams Phobia! This is just another of your mind games!" Scorpion yelled as he tackled Phobia. Soon Scorpion was awake and Phobia was in the real world.

"This is it Phobia!" Scorpion yelled.

**Outside Scorpion's room…**

Samus, Sonic, and Luigi were running towards Scorpion's room when Phobia came crashing through the door!

"What on Mobius is that!" Sonic yelled. At that moment Scorpion comes through the door, not even bothering to open it, after all, he did just throw Phobia through it. Scorpion jumped and landed on Phobia, Scorpion pulled out his sword but Phobia slipped right out from under Scorpion. Phobia then put his fist together and tried to slam Scorpion, who caught it. Sonic then used a Spin-Dash and attacked Phobia.

"Two attacks in one day? This Cherufe guy is out for you!" Sonic yelled.

"Cherufe must've put a bounty on my head…" Scorpion said, remembering Phobia saying something about a reward.

"And that bounty is mine!" Phobia yelled as he lunged at Scorpion. Scorpion dodged him and grabbed his tail, slamming him against the wall and then the floor. More smashers came out…

_Now that Phobia is out of Scorpion's head, will Scorpion's nightmares end? Or is the ultimate nightmare only beginning? Find out next time!_


	13. End of A Nightmare

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Scorpion's finally leveled the playing field, and Phobia can't use Scorpion's mind against him. What will happen next? Find out now!_

Phobia may have just hit a wall and the floor, but he still wasn't done. He ran off and around the corner.

"We have to find him! Sonic, you check the highest level, Smaus, you have the middle, I have the lowest, Luigi, warn Master Hand." Scorpion said.

"Got it!" Sonic, Samus, and Luigi said. As they dispersed, some smashers went with Sonic, while others went with Samus. Only Arachniid, Rose, and Meta Knight went with Scorpion.

In Master Hand's office…

Master Hand was watching Avatar (not the last airbender, the other one).

"Master Hand!" Luigi yelled, surprising the large hand.

"A monster is loose in the mansion!" Luigi yelled.

"There is?" Master Hand responded, switching his movie to the cameras. He saw Phobia.

"Is that it?" he questioned.

"Yep." Luigi said.

Meanwhile with Phobia…

"Hahahaha, everything's going according to plan Master Cherufe…" Phobia said into a walkie-talkie.

With Cherufe…

"OK Phobia, just commence the next part." Cherufe said.

Back with Phobia…

"OK Master Cherufe." Phobia spun in place and dissappeared.

With Sonic…

"Where is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"AHHHHHH!" a voice screamed.

"Amy! Here I come!" Sonic yelled as he rounded the corner. He was shocked to see Phobia constricting Amy.

"Take one step, and your girlfriend looses her life." Phobia said. What could Sonic do now that he had Amy.

'_Think Sonic, think. What can I do that will harm that thing but not Amy?'_ Sonic thought. At that moment Chiharu, Hoshi, Knuckles, Cloud, and Megaman came from the other corner behind Phobia. Sonic acted like he was giving up.

"Alright who-ever-you-are, I give up, you win." Sonic said, giving everybody including Amy a wink disguised as him blinking.

"I think that's a sign…" Megaman calmly said. Chiharu then used her elemantal abilities. She made a quiet gust of wind knock Phobia right off his feet. Sonic then spindashed straight through Phobia's bones (which he's made out of), freeing Amy, he caught her and put her back on her feet.

"You ok Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Amy answered.

"You're gonna regret that!" Phobia yelled as he lunged at Sonic. Sonic turned around only to be tackled by the skeleton.

"Now you're worst nightmare comes true…" Phobia said as his eyes glowed. Sonic fell into a deep sleep.

Dream…

"Where am I?" Sonic asked. He was in the lobby.

"Did he teleport me or something?" Sonic asked himself.

All of a sudden the ground Sonic was standing on raised up, and the rest of the room started to flood!

"Not good…" Sonic fearfully said. The water kept rising until the raised ground was an island.

Real world…

Sonic was struggling.

"Hahahahaha! That's what happens when you trick me!" Phobia yelled.

"Hey Bonehead! Stop that!" Amy yelled pulling out her hammer.

Dream…

The water had already made it up to Sonic's feet.

"Yikes! This room has more water than Earth!" Sonic said as he jumped trying to reach the chandaler.

"And I live there…" Sonic cried, looking straight at you, yeah you.

Real World…

Phobia fell, Amy and Chiharu were working together.

"Alright Amy, you ready." Chiharu asked, determined to help stop Phobia.

"Ready for anything, as long as it saves Sonic." Amy said.

"You really have feelings for him don't you?" Chiharu questioned.

"Same with him, he just doesn't like my bearhugs." Amy said.

"Anyways, I'll create some fire and ignite your hammer to deal more damage to that thing." Chiharu said.

"OK, and then I'll create another." Amy said. They saw Sonic was starting to choke.

"We have to hurry!" Amy said. Chiharu then threw a fireball at the same time Amy threw her hammer. The hammer ignited and hit Phobia square in the head, knocking him out cold, breaking the technique used on Sonic, who stopped chocking.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, letting out one last cough.

"We saved you Sonic." Amy responded.

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic said as he hugged Amy. They hug for quite a few minutes.

"OK, now that that's handled, what do we do about this thing?" Chiharu said. Sonic finally opened his eyes to see a strange device on Phobia.

"Everybody, get back!" Sonic yelled, pushing Amy back. Phobia then… exploded? Scorpion came rushing to them.

"What was that?" Scorpion asked.

"Must be a smaller version of the bombs Tabuu used." Samus said.

"But how? Isn't Tabuu dead?" Sonic asked.

"But then, how would Cherufe get his hands on those?" Scorpion questioned.

"So you mean 'Tabuu' and 'Cherufe' might be working together?" Hoshi asked using her fingers for quotation marks as she said those names.

"Could be… we got to warn everyone else." Scorpion said as he darted down the hall. In 4 minutes, there was a meeting called by Master Hand.

"Everyone, we have an important message, we have a feeling our enemy Tabuu might still be alive." He said. Mixed reactions and conversations.

"Who's Tabuu?" a newcomer asked.

"Our enemy, he tried to ruin Brawl." A veteran responded.

"Tabuu's still alive?" another veteran asked.

"I thought Subspace collapsed on him." Another one said.

"And worse, we think he might be working together with Scorpion's mortal enemy Cherufe." Master Hand continued.

"Who's Cherufe?" Zelda asked.

"Let me tell you." Scorpion answered as he stepped up to the podium.

"Cherufe is a horrible creature, taking over my homeplanet and murdering my parents." Scorpion said. Gasps, dropped mouths, and worry were among the reactions.

"He is truly evil, stopping at nothing to succeed his mission." Scorpion continued.

"And what's that?" Darkrai asked.

"To rule the universe…" Rose answered from the audience, stepping up to the podium as well.

"He even brutally murdered my father and took his throne, and from there, ordered all young Arachna killed." She continued.

"Even newborns." Scorpion added. Everybody was shocked at this.

"Is there any way of defeating him?" Wolf asked.

"We already tried to defeat him 5 times… and failed." Arachniid said, also coming up.

"And now, he want's all 3 of us dead." She continued.

"How dead?" Peach asked.

"I mean: shoot us in the head, cut off our arms, then bury us alive even if we are dead." Arachniid responded.

"We can't fight him now, can we?" Lucas questioned.

"No, I guess we'll have to finish the competition first, and hope to bait all of the Cherufe Dominion members and take them out one at a time…" Scorpion said.

"Well, I guess we should continue the intro matches huh?" Sonic asked. Scorpion nodded.

"Alright, before the attacks I was about to call: Chiharu vs. Marth. I guess we can continue…" Master Hand said. The 2 shook off the previous scene and got their game faces on.

"Alright Marth, it's time for me to learn the ropes." Chiharu said. The two were teleported after Marth nodded.

_Who will win? Chiharu or Marth? Who do YOU think will win? Find out next time!_


	14. Elements vs Swordsman! Chiharu vs Marth

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with my new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Who will win? Chiharu or Marth? Sorry BlueFireNeko, I got who Chiharu and Hoshi fight mixed up, is that OK? Any who, will Cherufe make another move, or did he give up. Find out now!_

Marth appears in a ring of magic. The 4 elements come together to form a type of cocoon, it breaks open revealing Chiharu. They were in yet another new location. The location was Bowser's Castle (yes, Bowser's Castle) It was a long platform missing the edges, allowing smashers to fall into the lava below. It had 2 platforms above the main platform. Bowser Jr. was in the background, along with several Koopas (the green-shelled turtles), Paratroopas (the brown-shelled turtles with wings), and Goombas (the guys that look like brown mushrooms). The walls had some of those spiky turtle-things (can you PLEASE tell me what they are called).

"I hope you're ready." Marth said. Chiharu simply nodded.

"OK." Marth continued.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

_**FIGHT!**_

Chiharu and Marth jumped at each other. Chiharu swung her sword, but it was deflected by Marth's blade. Chiharu immediately bashed Marth in the stomach with her baton. As Marth backed up from the blow, Chiharu made an earthquake. The ground trembled as shockwaves flew at Marth, who was hit hard. Marth recovered and hit Chiharu in her stomach with his sword, which sent Chiharu flying back. Chiharu recovered and landed.

"You're pretty good Marth." Chiharu said.

"Thanks." Marth said as something happened. The crowd in the background started to stir as a Koopa leaped out to the field. It shrunk into it's shell and scooted around the field. Chiharu was tripped up, but Marth jumped to a higher platform. After scooting 3 times, it fell into the lava and a Dry Bones (the skeletal turtles) was produced. It walked around, this time Chiharu jumped out the way, and just in time, as the Dry Bones tried to attack her. Chiharu shot a fireball at Marth, who dodged it. Marth charged forward and leapt to Chiharu's platform. Chiharu responded quickly, making a flood of water that washed Marth off the platform and in the sights of the Dry Bones. The monster ran and tackled Marth, knocking him to the ground. Chiharu jumped down and made another earthquake, sending Marth even further back. Chiharu was about to make a wave of water when the Dry Bones tackled her. Marth took this to his advantage by rushing forward, hitting the Dry Bones with his sword, which made it crumble, Marth then swung close to the ground and sent Chiharu back. At that moment, a Cracker Launcher appeared and he picked it up. He aimed and fired the weapon, it was a direct hit, releasing a firecracker-like explosion. Chiharu was at a high percentage, she looked up to see Marth preparing to launch another blast. She thought quickly and shot a fireball at Marth, forcing him to dodge. Chiharu then made a wave of water come up, washing away Marth. At that moment a Smash Ball appeared. Everybody knew that if either of them got their hands on that, it would be one stock off the other's life.

**In the showroom…**

"This could really go either way." Lucario calmly said.

"Yeah, Marth has that one-hit kill, and who knows what Chiharu has!" Sonic responded. Over in a different section, Ike, Roy, and Hoshi were cheering for their friend/sibling (Chiharu and Hoshi are twins).

"C'mon, you can win!" Hoshi said.

"You made it 4th in Brawl, I'm sure you can beat her!" Ike cheered.

**Back at the battle…**

Marth comes up with an upward slash, knocking it higher into the air, Chiharu then jumps and makes a gust of wind, she then slashes with her sword before hitting it with two fireballs, the last one shattering it. She was bathed in it's rainbow aura.

"Alright, let's give this thing a try." She said as she floated into the air. The ground started to shake violently, winds blew hard, and it started to rain both rain and embers. It all dealt massive damage to Marth, one last wind blew Marth clear into a wall, Marth started to fall and landed in the lava, which (unlike the Koopa) shot him up and over the top boundary.

**In the showroom…**

"I can't believe it, THAT was her Final Smash?" Spyro asked.

"So much for me, I was going to do that." He continued.

"It's OK, you can still keep it." A veteran responded.

**Back at the battle…**

Marth jumps off his revival pad, now he was serious.

"OK, now I'm not playing easy." Marth said.

'_THAT was EASY!' _Chiharu thought. Marth came at her and slashed her, he then slashed again, he finally finished his side smash with a third, more powerful slash, sending Chiharu flying right into one of those spiky turtles, sending her back to the field, Marth then slashed Chiharu, sending her into the lava, which launched her up and over the upper boundary. She appeared on the revival pad.

"I see how the first round was easy..." she said as she rubbed her back where she landed on the spiky turtle. She jumped off and made an earthquake after landing. Marth then countered and attacked Chiharu with the tip of his sword, where all the power is. Chiharu was hurt, but not enough for a knock out. A Gooey Bomb appeared and Chiharu grabbed it. At that moment, another Koopa jumped to the field and shrunk into his shell, he was about to take off when Chiharu planted the bomb on it.

"Sorry about this..." Chiharu said as she aimed the struggling Koopa at Marth, she let go as the Gooey Bomb exploded and launched right into Marth, the Koopa landed and started to scoot around, hitting Marth, sending him further back. Marth recovered and slashed the Koopa back at Chiharu, it hit her and sent her back. The Koopa landed in the lava and became another Dry Bones. The new monster tried to attack Chiharu, but she washed it away with a wave of water. She turned back to Marth and charged with her sword, launching a fireball before attacking. Marth blocked the fireball, but kept his guard for Chiharu's sword, she tried to use her baton, but Marth then countered, sending her backwards. Chiharu landed on her back. Marth came over with his sword drawn, but Chiharu got up and blocked the sword, she broke the guard with an earthquake, she then hit Marth twice with her baton before finishing with a sword slash. Another Smash Ball appeared and Marth was after it.

'_I can end this fight now with it.' _Marth thought. Marth slashed it several times before he broke it with a solid kick. He landed and did his Critical Hit technique, sending Chiharu into the lava and therefore over the boundary.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled. The 2 were back in the showroom.

"Good fight out there." Marth said, extending his hand. Chiharu gave a friendly laugh.

"OK, but I won't go easy next time." Chiharu said, making a new rival.

**Meanwhile in Castle Cherufe...**

Phobia appeared in the throne room.

"Master Cherufe, please don't kill me for failing me!" Phobia begged.

"I'm not executing you Phobia, I didn't call you in for that." Cherufe responded.

"What do you mean?" Phobia asked.

"You failing was according to plan, I wanted you and Saphire to shake up those smashers, and to allow me to scan their skills." Cherufe explained.

"Now I'm going to initiate the next part of the plan." Cherufe continued.

**Meanwhile in a nearby cave…**

An ember- mouse (a mouse like creature native to Scorpion's planet. They have brown fur and a tail that is covered in rock. It is known for it's habit to breath fire after eating) was scurrying around, looking for a snack. All of a sudden, a claw swiped it up.

"Life is not fair now is it?" a creature asked. It looked kinda like a Gorgon, only it had 2 antennae instead of snake-hair. It had armor over the top of it's body. It was a she, and had a thick body. Her name was Gorgesis. (Gorge-a-sis).

"I'm not the ruler of this planet, and you, my friend, don't live to see another day." She said as she stretched her mouth. All of a sudden, Saphire bursted in.

"Gorgesis!" he yelled. At that moment, the ember-mouse squirmed out of Gorgesis' grip and scurried away.

"Dang it, Saphire! You let my snack get away! Whatever you got to say better be good, or I'll make you my in-between snacks snack." Gorgesis yelled, then threatened, licking her lips to emphasize what she meant.

"Master Cherufe wants to see you!" Saphire said, shaking from her threat that she would be more than happy to act upon.

"OK!" Gorgesis said as she slithered out the cave.

"Phew, I thought I was a goner!" Saphire said.

**Meanwhile back at the mansion…**

"The next match is… Ness vs. … Shadow!" Master Hand yelled. Shadow and Ness both stood up, Shadow remained quiet, while Ness was ready for anything. The two were teleported…

_Who will win? Ness or Shadow? Who do YOU think will win? Who exactly is Gorgesis? What does Cherufe want with her? What does Gorgesis' threat tell you about her? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out next time!_


	15. Ultimate vs PK! Shadow vs Ness

_Hey everyone! Welcome to my latest chapter of Super Smash Bros War! In the last chapter, Chiharu and Marth faced off, but Marth came out the winner, Master Hand revealed Shadow and Ness would be fighting next, meanwhile, Cherufe reveals a new member of the Cherufe Dominion: Gorgesis. What will happen next? Find out now!_

A portal opens and Ness dashes out, literally on fire! He shakes the soot off of himself as Shadow appears in a bright flash of light. They were in Limestonea (lime-stone-e(long sound)-a(short sound)). The location was dark, but had glowing rocks all over the place, the two were on a large ground panel, with two others floating on it, the strangest thing was that the bottom panel was phantasmal , with several cannons at the bottom.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"_**FIGHT!"**_ Master Hand yelled.

"PK Fire!" he yelled as he shot fire from his hands, Shadow jumped out of the way and responded with his own projectile attack.

"Chaos… Spear!" Shadow yelled as he tossed a dirty-gold colored blast at Ness. Ness jumped out of the way and made a green flash of light appear.

"PK Pulse!" he shouted as he directed the light at Shadow, who disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What the?" Ness asked himself, remembering Shadow can teleport. Shadow appeared behind Ness and gave the boy a good punch to the back, followed by a roundhouse kick. Ness was down on the ground, who knew the first attack dealt was going to be that hard, Shadow did not seem like the kind to play around with. Shadow walked towards Ness, who quickly got up and shot a ball of lightning at Shadow.

"PK Thunder!" Ness shouted as the ball hit Shadow square in the chest, sending him flying back, Shadow got up, not fazed by the attack, but his percentage said otherwise, he was at 12%. Ness got up and used a PK Fire attack, severely burning Shadow. When the fire ended, Shadow got up. Shadow crouched down and started to spin-dash in place, becoming a black-ball. Shadow launched forward and nearly hit Ness, who leaped out of the way.

"So you can spin-dash too?" Ness asked Shadow.

"Yup, but this time I won't miss…" Shadow threatened as he glowed red. He spin-dashed at Ness, who leapt out of the way again, but Shadow uncurled and grabbed Ness.

"Chaos… Blast!" Shadow yelled as he exploded.

**In the showroom…**

Everybody was shocked that Shadow can explode, and every Mobian was shocked that he didn't choose Chaos Blast as his Final Smash.

"Wait, if Chaos Blast isn't his Final Smash, then what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that it HAS to do some major damage!" Red said.

**Back at the battle…**

Shadow was in the air thanks to another PK Thunder. Shadow pulled his hand back and charged up his Chaos Spear until it became a Chaos Lance.

"Chaos… Lance!" he shouted as he shot it down at Ness, it hit and dealt more damage than Chaos Spear.

**In the showroom…**

"He can charge up his attacks?" Samus asked, surprised he turned Chaos Spear into Chaos Blast.

"Yup, all of his attacks have at least some sort of variation, he has Chaos Arrow, which can become Chaos Spear, and then Chaos Lance, Chaos Control has Chaos Snap, and Chaos Blast has a weaker version called Chaos Burst." Rouge explained.

"Chaos Snap might be his Final Smash." Knuckles said.

"What's Chaos Snap?" Mario questioned.

"It's like Chaos Control, but he teleports 5 times, each time he attacks." Sonic explained.

"He can do all of that?" Lucas asked, slightly frightened that such a powerful person is in the tournament.

"Yup, hey a Smash Ball just appeared." Amy responded.

**Back at the battle…**

Shadow leapt for the Smash Ball, while Ness did likewise. At that moment (amazingly) an Assist Trophy appeared, Ness reached for it, hoping for it to help him unlike "Devil". Shadow used Chaos Control and appeared next to it, picking it up and holding it over his head. Out came a man with the same jester had as Jynx, he had a muscular body and broken chains on his hands. His name… Max.

**In the showroom…**

"Max!" Jynx yelled with glee.

"Max?" Scorpion asked.

"Oh, Max is my older brother, by 2 years." She explained.

**Back at the battle…**

Max jumped up and slammed both fist into the ground, the ground sunk Ness into it, leaving his head. Max gave a loud chuckle, revealing just how deep his voice was, before disappearing. Shadow leapt for the Smash Ball, hitting it with a Chaos Lance, he then drop-kicked it, before coming down and roundhouse-kicking the ball, shattering it.

"Chaos… Control!" Shadow yelled as he teleported off the field, a second later, a large half-sphere of Metal with a large pointed laser at the bottom loomed over the location. You got it: The Eclipse Cannon. It was pointed right over Ness. The Eclipse Cannon shot a large green laser, directly pointed at Ness, who took the full brunt of the attack. His percentage went up from 42% to 50%. Then to 65% in a matter of seconds, he was at 74% the next second, 82%, 90%, 103%, at the end, Ness was at 115%. The Eclipse Cannon disappeared and Shadow came down like a meteor, knocking Ness right off the field and over the right boundary. Ness was on the revival panel as the bottom platform all of a sudden disappeared, causing Shadow to fall into one of the cannons which shot him up, he nearly flew over the boundary, but recovered and teleported to one of the floating platforms, by now, Ness was on the other one.

"What the heck was that?" Ness asked, his whole body in pain. Everybody in the showroom was thinking the same.

**In the showroom…**

"WOAH!" everybody (minus the Mobians) yelled.

"What was THAT!" Bowser asked.

"The Eclipse Cannon, a super weapon developed by Dr. Gerald Robotnik." Rouge explained.

"Wait, so that thing is REAL?" Samus asked, surprised somebody was deranged enough to invent it.

"Yup, and I can fully see why Shadow chose it for his Final Smash." Sonic said.

"Why?" Pikachu questioned.

"Because, that thing was fired twice, and both times, by Shadow." Sonic continued.

"The first time, he blew half of the moon off, and the second, he destroyed a comet full of evil aliens!" Knuckles explained.

"Wow, it's THAT destructive?" Samus continued.

"Yup, and looks like Shadow brought it to the tournament." Sonic said.

**Back at the battle…**

Ness stumbled in pain, the Eclipse Cannon does pack a punch. Ness managed to stand up, only to see Shadow running at him, charging up a Chaos Spear.

"Chaos… Lance!" Shadow yelled as he tossed it at Ness. Ness managed to get out of the way and responded with another PK Thunder, which hit Shadow and sent him flying, Shadow used Chaos Control and reappeared on the field, Ness jumped down and used PK Fire. Shadow jumped back and avoided the blast. Shadow then threw a Chaos Arrow, followed by a Chaos Spear. Ness dodged the Chaos Arrow, but was hit by the Chaos Spear. Ness was down, but not out. The floor disappeared and both fell, Ness was shot back up, but Shadow was shot back over the boundary. Shadow reappeared on the revival panel, and you know he was ticked. Shadow jumped down with a chaos energy-enhanced Spin-dash. (I forgot to mention all of his spin-dashes are Chaos Energy enhanced, sorry). Ness blocked it, but he realized something was weird, Shadow seemed to be stronger now.

**In the showroom…**

"Wait, look!" Scorpion said. Ness' shield was shrinking faster than usual.

"Was Shadow just going easy on Ness?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so, Shadow seemed to be serious all the way." Knuckles responded.

"Then he just simply got stronger." Master Hand said.

"What do you mean?" 'No Name' asked.

"What's happening to Shadow could simply be an extension of Lucario's ability, didn't you notice Shadow was dealing more damage and faster attacks after receiving a certain amount of damage?" Master Hand continued.

"True, but why with the bigger energy boost now?" Arachniid questioned.

"I think he receives a bigger energy boost on his very last stock." Master responded.

**Back at the battle…**

Ness' shield shattered, and he was dazed. Shadow stopped and and did a roundhouse kick to Ness' gut. A Smash Ball appeared and Ness noticed Shadow going after it.

'It's my last chance to win this.' Ness thought as he shot a PK Thunder at the ball, it curved around the ball and shot it right at Ness, who shattered it with his yo-yo.

"PK… STARSTORM!" Ness yelled as blue comets fell down, Shadow landed and looked up to see a comet coming straight at him, it hit, sending him flying right into another comet, and so on and so forth, until Shadow used Chaos Control, but where Shadow reappeared, he was hit yet again, Shadow was sent flying over the boundary

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled as the two were pulled back to the showroom.

"Nice game dude, painful, but good game." Ness said, extending. Shadow was sort of mad he lost, but then again, Ness was a powerful opponent, so he wasn't all mad, he shook Ness' hand and they walked back to their seats.

"OK, next battle is Meta Knight vs… Deme!" Master Hand shouted.

"I hope you are ready." Deme said.

"I accept your challenge." Meta Knight said looking over at his opponent. The two were teleported.

**Meanwhile with Cherufe…**

Gorgesis made it to the king, who was more in the light than usual, revealing what he looked like. He did in fact appear to be made out of lava, but his arms, legs, hands, and feet were in red armor. He had a crown on his head, his pupils were slit, and he had row after row of sharp teeth.

"Yes Master?" Gorgesis asked.

"I'm sending you to the Smash Mansion, do whatever you please, but remember to bring me Scorpion, Rose, and Arachniid." Cherufe said.

"OK, I will, just remember our deal." Gorgesis said angrily.

"I know! You bring me those 3, and you get an entire life time's worth of meat. But I will not teleport you right then and there, you will be teleported 3 miles so the teleportation radar doesn't catch you!" Cherufe yelled. He then snapped his finger and Gorgesis was teleported.

_What will happen next? What will Gorgesis do? When will she attack? Will she succeed, or fail? Find out next time!_


	16. Tribal vs Galaxy! Deme v Meta Knight

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with my new chapter for Super Smash Bros War. Quick recap: It is Deme's turn to fight in her intro match, but she is up against Meta Knight, a particularly tough smasher, meanwhile, Cherufe is planning something. Let's get started._

Deme flies in on a large crow, while Meta Knight appears in a tornado of slashes. They were in Warfang, which looks sort of like Fourside. A picture of Malefor's head is in one corner of the background, while a picture of Hunter is in the other corner in the background.

"I hope you're ready." Deme said, taking out her flute.

"I am, now get ready." Meta Knight said in a cool tone.

"Fluit! Beri aku mag!" Deme yelled, spinning her spear in the air, it became a spear.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yelled. Almost immediately, Deme twirled her spear over her head, causing her to fly up, she then dropped down and slammed her spear into the ground, creating two shockwaves, Meta Knight reacted quickly and shot up, dodging the shockwaves, he then did a loop in mid-air and came right down at Deme, spinning like a drill, but Deme blocked the attack. She then smacked Meta Knight with her spear, Meta Knight caught his footing.

"You're pretty good…" he calmly complimented.

"Thank you, that's training for you." Deme responded. Meta Knight then started to spin like a drill and flew right at Deme, who leaped out of the way. Deme then tried to stab Meta Knight with her spear, but missed, Meta then started to spin in place, becoming a tornado, it sucked Deme in and she was slashed left and right. She landed on her back when the picture of Hunter started to glow, Hunter then came swinging in on a vine (nobody knew where the vine came from) and landed on the field, he then threw a Baseball Bat onto the field. Deme jumped for it and grabbed it.

"Alright, maybe we can get some headway here." Deme said, trying to get the lead. Meta Knight jumped back from a swing of the bat, but was hit by a smack of Deme's spear. Deme then slammed both the bat and spear into Meta Knight's head, sending him to the ground. She then smacked Meta Knight back with both her bat and spear. Meta caught his footing and noticed a Pokeball next to him, he picked it up and slammed it to the ground and it released a small, brown fox pokemon with a bushy tail, it was Eevee.

**In the showroom…**

Everybody didn't expect that much from a small pokemon like Eevee, but Red and every Pokemon knew exactly what Eevee was capable of.

"Let me guess, another 'deceiver' pokemon, right?" DK asked Pikachu.

"Yep, Eevee can become any of it's evolutions with the right items, look!" Pikachu responded.

**Back at the battle…**

Eevee started to glow white and it became a larger, yellow dog-like pokemon with a white frill. Eevee had become Jolteon. Jolteon then tackled Deme, surrounding itself in electricity, sending Deme back. Jolteon then returned to it's Pokeball after (strangely) becoming Eevee again. Deme had unfortunately dropped her bat as she was tackled, and the bat disappeared from overuse. Meta Knight then charged forward and spun like a drill again and hit Deme, sending her back even more.

'_I can't let Meta Knight win, got to try harder.' _Deme thought. Meta Knight landed and waited for Deme to get up.

'_Wait, he LET me get up, either he doesn't think I'm a challenge, or he's just THAT honorable when fighting.'_ Deme thought, Deme then got up.

"Are you ready Deme?" Meta Knight asked, obviously signaling Deme he was about to attack, Deme nodded and called her spear back to herself. A Smash Ball appeared and Meta Knight shot up and hit the ball, but Deme was right there to smack the ball back down, she then came down and smashed the ball, she was bathed in energy.

"Witness the power of nature's wrath. Bywoon die mag vir karakter mal!" Deme yelled as she was raised into the air by a mysterious force, she turned her spear back into flute, which she started to play, the ground (except for the safe section around Deme) began to shake violently, rocks began to fall from the sky and large crows flew through the field simultaneously. Meta Knight tried to dodge the rocks, but the shaking ground caused much trouble with this. After 5 rocks fell, one hit Meta Knight, sending him flying, right onto a crow, which carried him off the field. Meta Knight appeared on the revival panel, with his honor on the line, he jumped down with his drill attack, the Final Smash ended almost as soon Meta Knight reappeared, and Deme was turning her flute back into a spear, but was hit by the drill attack, which caused her to drop her flute, she rolled over to it and picked it up, saying the chant and turning it back into a spear, she then threw it at Meta Knight, who was hit, who was recovering from the drill attack. Malefor's picture started to glow and Malefor flew in, he then shot 3 large fireballs into the air, the fireballs exited thee screen's view and almost immediately, it started to rain smaller fireballs that hurt both Deme and Meta Knight. After the firestorm ended, Malefor simply flew away.

'_Well that hurt, but since I'm in the lead, I'm doing something right.'_ Deme thought. Meta Knight then flew at her, spinning like a drill, he hit her and sent her flying over the boundary. Deme reappeared on the revival panel.

**In the showroom…**

"Well, looks like Meta Knight is living up to being the champion of Brawl." Sonic said to himself.

"Huh?" Scorpion asked.

"Oh, Meta Knight won last year's tournament, which is why I was in second place. I doubt he will lose this year, he seems to have gotten better, so be on your toes if you have to face him." Sonic explained.

"How did Meta Knight beat you exactly?" Scorpion questioned.

"Well, we were in Final Destination, Lucario and Mario were already out, I tried to spin-dash at him, but he teleported and attacked me from behind, a Smash Ball then appeared and Meta Knight managed to get it, he did his Final Smash, which is a very powerful attack called Galaxia Darkness I think, and sent me flying." Sonic explained.

"Oh, so Meta Knight IS powerful, huh?" Scorpio said, coming over to the group.

"It's none of your business, Scorpio." Scorpion said.

"Looks like I have my first opponent to fight when the tournament starts." Scorpio said.

"Didn't you get your butt handed to you by Sheik?" Sonic asked him, "Cause then she should be your first opponent right?" Sonic questioned. Scorpio beamed him a mean look for pointing that out, he then walked back to his seat grumbling something about a green hedgehog, Spyro, and a duck with a puck-shooter.

"Wow that was new for you Sonic." Scorpion said.

"Sorry, I just don't like jerks like him." Sonic said.

**Back in the battle…**

Deme hit the ground from Meta Knight shooting upwards. Meta Knight then waited for her to stand up.

**In the showroom…**

"Why does he keep doing that?" Scorpion asked.

"He fights with honor, while some people would attack you while you're down and out, Meta Knight waits for you to get up, considering it more honorable." Lucario said, "He likes to fight like that, unlike Scorpio who played dead to try to get the advantage over Sheik remember?" Lucario continued.

"Oh, ok." Scorpion said.

**Back at the battle…**

Deme struggled to get up, Meta Knight walked forward and was ready to finish off Deme, but Hunter's sign was glowing again and he reappeared, he threw a Maximum Tomato onto the field. He then disappeared. Deme tried to grab it, but Meta Knight then charged forward, knocking Deme away from the Maximum Tomato. Deme got up, threw the spear at Meta Knight, who was hit by the spear. Deme then ran past the dazed knight and grabbed the tomato. She took one bite and automatically felt better. She finished the tomato and her percentage went from 125% (since she was down and Meta Knight never finished her off) to 25%. She got to her spear, picked it up, and smacked Meta Knight with it. A Smash Ball appeared and Meta Knight shot up to the ball and hit it several times, finishing with a last slash, he came down near Deme.

"Behold my power!" Meta Knight said, throwing his cape over Deme, the stage became pure pitch-black darkness, then a large slash cut through the field, sending Deme up, she almost flew past the boundary, but recovered with her spear to the ground attack, the shockwaves hit Meta Knight, but he recovered. Soon Malefor came back and shot a blizzard at the field, freezing both and sending them both over the boundary.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled. The two reappeared, everybody was shocked to find that somebody was tied with Meta Knight, last year's champion. The two shook hands and acknowledged the tie.

"You are a good fighter." Deme said.

"You are good as well." Meta Knight said. They returned to their seats, both very pleased with the outcome, but they knew they would have to face each other again.

"Next match is Falco vs… Jynx!" Master Hand said. Both being impulsive, they jumped up with energy and were ready. The two were teleported.

**Meanwhile with Gorgesis…**

"This is taking forever!" she yelled into her communicator.

"We couldn't risk you being caught, but I AM sending you some back-up." Cherufe said.

"OK." Gorgesis calmly answered.

_What will happen next? Who will win? Falco or Jynx? Who is Gorgesis' back-up? Find out next time! Also, try to guess the name of the move Jolteon used, if you guess right, you get to name who you want to fight next round, anyways see ya!_


	17. Luck vs Pilot! Jynx vs Falco

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with my new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! I have an announcement: forgive me if my writing skills have gotten lower, for I have this weird skin disease (it's a fungus I believe) and I am slightly pissed about the pass week. For I was given a medicine by careless doctors that had WAY TOO MANY fatal side affects, and at the hospital a man insulted African Americans, saying these words exactly: "I am sitting around a bunch of dirty, N-word(s) (this is rated K+ - T) and when he passed me up, he called me a F-word(ing) N-word, and I'm African-American! But anyways, I'm just going to act as if it never happened, so enjoy the story._

Falco jumps out of his Arwing and lands on the field, meanwhile 2 illusions that look like Jynx merge together to create the real Jynx. They were in a place native to Jynx: HeroEarth, to be specific: Trix (silly rabbit). It was a flourishing city, with bright buildings, a clear sky, that sort of thing. The field itself looked like a large platform, with two others floating above it, however there seemed to be no gimmicks whatsoever.

"You ready Jynx?" Falco asked.

"I'm always ready." Jynx responded, seeming intent on winning.

"Good, means I don't have to hold back." Falco said.

"Either way, you're still losing." Jynx added.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yelled.

Falco pulled out his blaster and shot right at Jynx, but she seemed to split in two (as in become 2 Jynx's instead of 1). The second Jynx was purely black, white, and gray instead of the vivid purple and black of Jynx. The Jynx copy charged forward, energy surrounding it's hand, Falco waited for the right chance, right when the copy was in his face he blasted it with his blaster, the copy was sent back, but didn't fade away, it just got up.

In the showroom…

"What the heck was that?" Snake asked.

"It's simply Jynx's fighting style, she can: manipulate luck, create energy blasts, and make copies of herself." Kaboom commented.

"Wait, she can manipulate LUCK!" Sonic asked.

"Yup, and pretty well too." Kaboom added.

"Oh, boy! Falco's gonna have some trouble with this one!" Fox said.

Back at the battle…

Falco was surprised that the copy wasn't destroyed.

"Care to explain?" Falco asked.

"It's just an ability of mine" Jynx side, being pretty vague.

" Guessing I'll just have to find a way around that, huh?" Falco said as he used Fire Falco and flew at both Jynx and Jynx-copy. Jynx-copy jumped in the way of the attack, causing it to sustain more damage for Jynx. Jynx-copy flew near the edge of the course, but caught footing. Jynx then covered her hands with purple and pink energy and ran at Falco, swinging her hand, but missing as Falco ducked, she then kicked her foot out, hitting Falco in the gut, she then swung her hand around and hit Falco clear in the head. All of a sudden, the sky turned dark, the clouds turned dark as well, it was raining, finally a dark being came from the sky, it was a he, but he was covered in ice, he raised his hand into the air, and it started to hail, it also rain little icicles. It struck down on Falco and Jynx. The Jynx-copy flew off the stage and past the boundary. Everybody thought the copy was done for, but a small, glowing, white ball of energy came from where the copy was destroyed and flew into Jynx and a small ball appeared under Jynx's picture on the screen, two black balls were right next to it.

In the showroom…

"OK, what was that all about?" Scorpion asked.

"None of her stats changed, it seems like it has similarities to Dragoon." Master Hand answered.

"Dragoon?" Spyro asked. At that moment, Crazy Hand started making a revving sound, Master Hand, going along with it, said:

"The Dragoon is a Smash item hailing from Kirby, Meta Knight, and King DeDeDe's world, it comes in 3 pieces, manage to collect all 3…" Master Hand started to trail off. Almost immediately, Crazy Hand flew around the room like well… crazy making several other sound effects to simulate the Dragoon flying around and shooting. Most of the newcomers were sorta confused at Crazy Hand's interpretation, but they understood it nonetheless.

Back at the battle…

The mysterious man flew back up to the sky, and it cleared up, the two were severely damaged, but Jynx covered her hands again, running at Falco, she attempted to hit him, but he jumped over it, he took out his blaster and shot it right in Jynx's face, the shot stung a bit, but Jynx was able to look up, unfortunately, Falco had a Deku Nut. He threw it at Jynx and it stung her face once again however she could barely see or hear.

In the showroom…

"What was that?" Kaboom asked.

"It was a Deku Nut, they can blind and deafen an opponent, and Falco now has the lead, only question is how did Falco get his hands on it." Link responded.

'_It's simple, while the cryokinetic was making it hail and rain icicles, Falco saw the Deku Nut hit the field, he ran for it, using Falco Illusion, to grab it, which explains why Jynx-copy was destroyed, he grabbed it and fought Jynx, but he was careful, he knew Jynx could split in two yet again if an attack was slow enough, such as throwing a Deku Nut. After he jumped in the air, he shot his blaster, buying himself enough time to throw the Deku Nut, now Jynx is wide open' _Mewtwo telepathically explained.

"Falco might just stand a chance against Jynx if he keeps fighting like that." Meta Knight said.

Back at the battle…

Jynx's vision was starting to clear up, and she saw Falco disappear, she then felt something hard fly straight through her, she flew towards the edge of the field, and Falco reappeared. Jynx then stood up and stuck her arms out, as if wanting to be attacked. Falco unfortunately fell for it as he used Fire Falco and flew right at her, she once again made a copy. The Smash Ball appeared and Falco used another Fire Falco to get to it, he kicked it downwards, unfortunately to Jynx-copy who punched the ball, at that moment, Jynx jumped on her copy's head and kicked the ball, shattering it, the first copy that was destroyed came from her, the 2 copies then merged together and refused with Jynx.

"Looks like it's my lucky day." Jynx said as she rose into the air, a field surrounded her as she flew down to the field, when she impacted, the two copies ran a certain distance from her and they made a field of energy. Falco was caught in the field of energy, in it, winds blew rapidly, stalactites fell from the bottoms of the higher platforms, where the copies were, rocks and lava erupted from the ground, raining as embers and meteors, the damage was too much for Falco's body to take, as he was sent past the boundary. Falco reappeared on the revival panel.

"You are one tough newcomer." Falco complimented.

"Thanks." Jynx responded as her two copies faded away.

"But you know this is where I don't hold back anymore." Falco added.

"You were holding back?" Jynx asked, laughing a little.

"Yup!" Falco responded as he was surrounded by fire, he charged straight down and pinned Jynx to the ground, he back flipped off of Jynx and used Falco Illusion, sending Jynx past the boundary. Jynx reappeared on the revival panel.

"My guard was down!" she said as she covered her hands in energy again. She front flipped off the revival panel and dropkicked Falco, back flipping off of the pilot and shooting an energy ball from her hands. It hit Falco in the gut and some spit flew out of his mouth from the impact. She then charged forward and hit him with several open-hand jabs, the energy dealing extra damage. Jynx backed away by 2 steps and roundhouse kicked Falco. In the showroom, Kaboom and Fox were cheering for their allies.

"Keep pummeling him, you're close to winning!" Kaboom cheered.

"C'mon Falco, I know you can win this." Fox said.

Jynx then back-hand slapped Falco with her hands still covered in energy. Falco struggled to get up, but a foot kept him down. Falco used Falco Illusion to fly straight through her, he then turned around in mid-air and used Fire Falco, flying through Jynx yet again, Falco then rolled and pulled out his blaster, firing it at Jynx, who was hit by the shot. She recovered and shot an energy ball at Falco, but Falco used his reflector and sent it back at Jynx, Jynx was sent flying as a Gooey Bomb appeared next to her, she saw Falco aiming his blaster for another shot, but she reacted quickly and threw the Gooey Bomb at Falco, it landed right in the barrel of his blaster, just as he released a shot. The Gooey Bomb exploded and Falco was sent flying, right past the boundary.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled as the two reappeared.

"Nice game there." Falco said calmly, extending his hand.

"You too." Jynx responded as she shook his hand. The two returned to their seats. The next round is… Captain Olimar vs. … Kaboom! Kaboom jumped up from her seat, she pressed a button on her back and she was covered in an all black skin-tight suit with black heels, her hair became a long black pony-tail, she also had several weapons line her new belt. Meanwhile, Captain Olimar pulled several Pikmin from the ground. The two were teleported to their location.

Meanwhile…

"There it is, the Smash Mansion." Gorgesis said.

"You ready?" she asked her partner, who simply nodded. The two proceeded inside carefully and quietly.

_What will happen next? Will the team defeat Gorgesis? Who is her mysterious partner? Who will win? Kaboom or Captain Olimar? Find out next time! _


	18. Bombs vs Pikmin! Kaboom vs C Olimar

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros War. Quick Recap: Gorgesis had FINALLY made it to the Smash Mansion (That's what happens when you're basically a snake with arms) with her mysterious back-up. Meanwhile, Kaboom and Captain Olimar are about to face off. Who will win? Will Gorgesis succeed? Or fail like Phobia and Saphire? Find out NOW!_

A retro bomb (you know the big, round, black bombs with the fuse at the top) falls and when it explodes Kaboom is there, meanwhile a spaceship lands and Captain Olimar and his Pikmin jump out. They were on a stage; it was a single platform, nothing else. In comparison, it was like where you fight Master and Crazy Hand. It appeared to belong to no world in particular, as creatures from all of the smashers' homeworlds were there, ranging from Koopas to Metroids to Pokémon.

"Before we start, this is a new feature: Cross Stages, or locations belonging to all of the smashers' homeworlds, these stages have a mixed variety of gimmicks in it, so be careful!" Master Hand said.

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yelled. Kaboom took out a retro bomb and threw it, Captain Olimar barely dodged it, he then picked up a Red Pikmin and threw it at Kaboom, she dodged it pretty easily and took out her gun, firing it 3 times at Olimar, the first one missed, the second one hit a Pikmin, killing it, the third then hit Olimar, she must've had pretty good aim. As the captain started to stand, Kaboom threw yet another retro bomb, it was about to hit him, but a Pikmin jumped in the way, this confused Kaboom.

'What? That thing just sacrificed itself to save him, are they really that loyal to him?' Kaboom thought to herself, as she was doing this, C. Olimar had gathered his Pikmin and ordered a charge from them, they ran up to her and were about to attack, but she noticed, jumping into the air and dropping a retro bomb, Olimar's Pikmin were blown to shreds, Olimar immediately tried to pluck new Pikmin, but to no avail, as Kaboom shot Olimar twice, she then landed and shot Olimar a third time, this one knocking him to his back.

'Ow, I shouldn't have used all of my Pikmin at once.' thought Olimar, regretting his mistake. He then tried to pluck a Pikmin, but something hard flew from the audience in the stage, the item hit Kaboom square in the head, it was a baseball bat. Olimar took this as his chance and plucked 3 Pikmin. Kaboom stood up and grabbed the baseball bat. Was this a unique way for items to appear? To have them be thrown at you by the audience? Kaboom was starting to get angry, and a ticking noise was heard.

_In the showroom…_

"What's that ticking sound?" Scorpion asked.

"It's Kaboom, when she gets angry, she releases a HUMONGOUS energy blast; let's hope she doesn't get any angrier." Jynx said, knowing Kaboom as well as Kaboom knew her.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh boy!" Sonic said.

_Back at the battle…_

Kaboom knocked another Pikmin out of her way, she was running straight towards Olimar! Olimar plucked 3 more Pikmin out of the ground. He saw Kaboom coming closer, baseball bat ready. Kaboom came at him and hit him in the gut, swinging around and shooting him, she then jumped up, planted her foot on his face, kicked off, and threw a retro bomb right in his face, it blew up and sent him flying back. A Smash Ball appeared, making the most of Olimar's unconsciousness, Kaboom decimated the ball, jumping up and destroying the ball with a barrage of punches and kicks and even bullets. When the Smash Ball shattered, she was bathed in it's rainbow energy, she landed in the center of the field and the ticking noise got louder, Olimar woke up and saw her preparing her Final Smash. He immediately got up and started running, Kaboom then exploded, releasing energy, just as Jynx said. Olimar just barely dodged it, Kaboom was still there and saw Olimar barely hanging in there, but he wasn't out yet. She grabbed the astronaut and threw him into the ground. An Assist Trophy hits the stage, but then a Metroid climbs unto the stage and starts floating towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaboom yells as she shoots the Metroid off the stage, unfortunately, C. Olimar had grabbed it while she was busy. He held it high in the air, and out came a green hawk with a mohawk, it had red boots with black stripes on it too, but the most interesting thing was that it had a type of hoverboard, it was Jet the Hawk. He whistled and two other birds appeared, one a big, gray colored bird with similar shoes, only yellow, and flame tatoos that were simply a darker color. The other was a purple female bird with white clothes on, the had slightly yellow sunglasses. These two were Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow respectively. They were the Babylon Rouges when together. All three flew around the stage on their Extreme Gear, hitting Kaboom several times, the last hit was a killer, as Storm rams Kaboom at full force, sending her off the stage.

Kaboom reappeared on the revival panel.

"Those are the toughest birds I have ever seen." She said. She then took out 2 retro bombs. She threw one in front of Olimar and he started to run, but then she threw the second in front of his path, both bombs exploded and sent Olimar up and out. He appeared on a revival panel, holding his head in pain. His helmet was starting to crack as well.

"Ow, that hurt!" he said. He saw his Pikmin were astray, and immediately called them together. They were both ready to finish this match.

_Meanwhile with Gorgesis…_

"Gorgesis!" yelled Cherufe from the other end of the com-link.

"Yes boss?" she whispered from her side.

"Whatever you do, don't attack the smashers yet, set them up to fail." Cherufe ordered.

"Okey-Dokey boss." She said. She looked at her partner and pointed upstairs, her partner jumped up to the staircase, clung to the wall and continued to leap higher and higher. She then planted a "present" in front of the showroom door. She then slithered to the wall and climbed up it, she then (like a chameleon) blended in. She took out a remote control and activated the rockets within the present, allowing it to fly up the stairs. She put it near the location-randomizer. It then turned into a robot and started typing in numbers and letters. It moved the next location: Glacier (another cross stage) and put in a custom location, when it asked for a title it put in something before becoming a present again. It floated down the stairs and put itself back in front of the door. Gorgesis' other partner (yes she has a second partner) seemingly faded into the floor.

"That should do it." Gorgesis said.

_Back at the battle…_

Kaboom had a Pokeball in her hand, she threw it own and it was a Venusaur. It shook up the stage near Kaboom and Olimar (now being a veteran) knew exactly what would happen if he got close, as if to imphesize his point, a Koopa jumped onto the stage and was immediately shot up and out. Kaboom took out a retro-bomb and threw it behind Olimar, it was timed however.

_In the showroom…_

"Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place." Sonic said.

"Yeah, he has to choose between getting shook by Venusaur, or being blown up by Kaboom." Lucario

"It seems pretty simple to me, go with the Venusaur." Scorpion guessed.

"Obviously, you never experienced what being shook by Venusaur is like." Sonic corrected.

"It can send you over the boundary pretty quickly, so can the bomb." Sonic continued.

_Back at the battle…_

The bomb exploded and sent Olimar towards Venusaur, he was sent upwards, Kaboom rolled a retro bomb and Olimar landed on it, he was blown past the boundary.

"_**GAME!" **_Master Hand yelled.

The two reappeared on the stage. Kaboom outstretched her hand to shake, and Olimar did as well, however Kaboom had to spend extra time shaking the hands of Olimar's Pikmin. They returned to their seats, slightly pleased by the outcome.

"The next match is… Pikachu vs… No Name!" Master Hand said. Pikachu scampered to Master Hand and No Name quickly got up and walked past Lucario, who got a weird vibe off of him. Lucario then went aura-sight to see what he was feeling. Immediately, No Name's aura seemed to attack him, Lucario had to stop.

"Uh oh." Lucario said.

"What is it?" Scorpion asked.

"Something is weird with his aura. First of all, he was a mix of determination and readiness. Second, another reading stated that he is NOT gonna hold back." Lucario said.

"None of the newcomers are holding back." Sonic said.

"No, he's not gonna hold back, he might of picked his 5 strongest attacks for this contest. And third, his aura lunged out and attacked me." Lucario finished. He looked over and Master Hand teleported them.

_I'm FINALLY finished with this chapter, but anyways: Who will win? No Name? Or Pikachu? What could Gorgesis' final move be? What did the robot do to the randomizer? Who are Gorgesis' new partners? What is the stage the robot made?Why did No Name's aura attack Lucario? Find out next time!_


	19. Thunder vs Enigma! Pikachu vs No Name

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Quick recap: Gorgesis and her friends bugged the next stage and are setting the smashers up to fail! Meanwhile, Master Hand has chosen that Pikachu and No Name have to face off, and No Name isn't going to hold anything back, and by anything, I mean ANYTHING! Anyways, here we go!_

A Pokeball hits the field and out pops Pikachu, meanwhile, No Name appears floating down from a portal, he takes his hoody/cape thing off to reveal he looks almost identical to Scorpion, down to the green eyes! 2 claw-like protrusions fold out of his gauntlets' arms, making him a little like the Predators from the Alien vs. Predator franchise.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Pikachu said. They were on a glacier, which looks like Final Destination.

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

"_**ENDGAME!" **_ yelled a viciously deep voice with a bit off a hiss. Pikachu and No Name looked around, surprised that Master Hand didn't yell fight, let alone speak at all.

"Don't worry, it might just be a glitch, continue fighting, I'll check the randomizer. Master Hand snapped himself and he was gone, with Crazy refereeing the match. Pikachu shot a jumper spark at No Name, who was gone in an instant! No Name reappeared above him, sword drawn out and ready to stab the ground, but Pikachu leaped out of the way, just barely dodging what would have been a painful piercing.

"Be careful, I don't want a belly ring here." Pikachu kidded, but No Name had a serious look on his face. Pikachu just stood in place and seemed to charge up as No Name rushed at him, Pikachu then shot forward and had used Skull Bash, he hit No Name square in the gut, he sent No Name flying back and near his original starting point. Glacier then started to have a blizzard, No Name quickly ducked and was surrounded by a warmth for a second, but Pikachu was mercilessly frozen, from what Pikachu could see, No Name's armor was glowing a faint blue and his eyes were a fierce red, he had also gained razor sharp, phantasmal dragon fangs which seemed to stick straight through his lips.

"I said I wasn't holding back, so you can kiss your first stock good bye already." he said pointing at Pikachu with his sword that also seemed to change, it was now longer and thicker than previously, it was also glowing a faint blue, and it also looked like a dragon that was impaled through the mouth with the sword's blade. No Name went through a total make-over. He stuck out his arm as if to grab the air, but a giant, more monstrous hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the frozen Pikachu, he slammed Pikachu twice and Pikachu broke free by using Thunder. Pikachu landed and his cheeks sparked with electricity. Pikachu charged another Skull Bash but then in mid-air, stopped and used Quick Attack, hitting No Name twice, before prate falling and using another Thunder. No Name was sent flying.

"Alright, now I'm motivated!" he said as he suddenly grew wings! He recovered in mid-air and flew to just above Pikachu.

"Shadow Aura!" he yelled as his aura seemed to fly right off of him and he became his original form. The aura looked exactly like a blue dragon; it was what had lashed out at Lucario.

_In the showroom…_

"That's what attacked me when I was scanning his aura." Lucario said.

"THAT attacked you!" Scorpion and Sonic asked almost at the same time, but Sonic out of disbelief, while Scorpion asked out of worry.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked Scorpion.

"THAT thing is a Dragonsus Aura, the rarest thing in the universe." Scorpion answered.

"How rare is it?" Lucario questioned.

"The chance of finding one is equal to winning the lottery…" Scorpion said.

"Big deal, there's a lottery winner every day." Sonic responded.

"… 1000 times in a row." Scorpion continued, Sonic's mouth hung open at the low chances of finding one, yet here they are, watching one in action.

_Back at the battle…_

Pikachu was lifted up by the aura as No Name charged straight through Pikachu several times. The aura was absorbed back into No Name as he fell back to the field.

"Owwww, my head." Pikachu complained, he looked over to see No Name a little dizzy from using his aura on such a massive scale.

"First time in my life I actually separated from my aura…" No Name said to himself as he shook his head. Pikachu then saw a Cracker Launcher hit the field. Pikachu scampered for it and grabbed it, shooting No Name from behind while he was dazed. No Name then caught his footing. A Smash Ball appeared and Pikachu used Quick Attack and tried to hit it, but No Name became his Aura Form again and spread his wings, he punched the Smash Ball and it shattered.

"Feel the… Wrath of Arachna!" No Name yelled. He flew a full circle around the field, cutting 8 portals before vanishing. A laser light had shone right through Pikachu, and before he could even react, No Name came rushing out, flying on that very beam of light, however it had the same force of Volt Tackle. Pikachu struggled to get up, but saw another beam of light, Pikachu jumped up and over No Name, but another beam of light came from above as No Name flew out and slammed Pikachu unto the ground, finally the portals merged into one big one and once again, No Name separated from his aura, and the giant Dragonsus flew out and knocked Pikachu over the boundary, however, both Pikachu AND No Name lost a stock each, even though No Name was standing on the field.

"_**TIME TO END THIS!" **_ yelled the same voice that yelled Endgame. The field started to melt, and they fell down into a more volcanic location, down to the boiling lava beneath them. In the background, a pillar of lava erupted, when the lava disappeared, it revealed a throne, in it was the evil Cherufe!

"Muahahahahahahaha! It is time to end the life of a certain Arachna I have always despised, and an unlucky smasher!" Cherufe said, he looked down and saw the claw.

"Huh? You're not Scorpion, this stage was only supposed to activate when it sampled Scorpion's DNA!" Cherufe angrily shouted.

"Of course however it would've activated if it was Arachniid or Scorpio as well since they have some of Scorpion's DNA, but they are unimportant casualties." Cherufe continued.

"You must be related to him…" Cherufe finished.

_In the showroom…_

'Wait, Arachniid, Scorpio, and Hunt are my only living relatives; I never have even seen this guy before.' Scorpion thought. A sound was heard outside the door and the smashers went out, all they saw was a present. It burst open to reveal a robot that resembled an armadillo. Scorpion came out.

"Cyberdillo? I thought Black Star killed you!" Scorpion yelled.

"She did, but then again, Techno and Necro (Neck-ro) are part of the Cherufe Dominion, and therefore Cherufe had me brought back to life." Cyberdillo said. Scorpion looked over and saw something move, Gorgesis turned back her normal colors and a creature like roots came out of the ground, the roots came together and formed yet another familiar face.

"Roselina! (Rose-a-lean-a) Scorpion remember how she had killed one of his human friends and lunged at her, but something wrapped around his arm and threw him into the wall, what jumped down surprised every Arachnan in the room.

"What have we here?" the creature said.

"Clone!" yelled Arachniid as she got her sword out.

"Yep, I'm back… with a vengeance!" Clone yelled.

_Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm sure you guys must hate me for that. Anyways, No Name and Pikachu are stuck, and several blasts from the past are here to kill the smashers. Can they defeat them? Will Pikachu and No Name taste the wrath of Cherufe? Who were even half of the people mentioned by the villains? Answers to all these and more next time!_


	20. Quintiple Teamed!

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with my new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! I made it a kind of cliffhanger previously, so I'll try to make up for this. Quick recap: Scorpion and Arachniid have seen some familiar faces. Meanwhile, No Name and Pikachu are interrupted by Cherufe! What will happen next? FIND OUT NOW!_

Everybody (minus No Name, Pikachu, and Master Hand) was facing the 4 Cherufe Dominion members when Master Hand flies over all of them and into the showroom.

"No Name, Pikachu! Whatever you do, DON'T knock out your opponent's last stock, it WILL KILL YOU!" Master Hand yells.

"I repeat, IT WILL KILL YOU! I will try to turn the field back into Glacier, but that thing in the background is interfering with my ability to change the field. Can you 2 maybe, work together and defeat it?" Master Hand repeated, and then asked. Pikachu and No Name nodded and turned to Cherufe.

"You 2 dare challenge me?" Cherufe angrily asked. He leaped out of his throne. His sword landed in the field before he did, and he pulled it right out of the ground…

_Meanwhile with the others…_

Cyberdillo outstretched his arms and what looked like crabs came from behind him.

"Crap, crap, and crap-zilla, Technabs!" Arachniid exclaimed.

"Care to explain?" Lucario asked, surrounded by his aura.

"There's not much to say, just don't let them latch unto your face." Scorpion said.

Rosalina then turned her hands into a forest of vines that wrapped up most of the smashers; Rosalina threw them outside and walked out after them, signaling to Clone to come out with her. The two then covered up most (if not all) of the doors and windows with a forest of vines and tails (for Clone). Gorgesis then smashed through the floor, taking down Scorpion, Sonic, Lucario, Diddy Kong, and Darkrai with her. They landed in the exercise room; Scorpion got up and ducked quickly enough to avoid some exercising equipment…

_Back on the above floor…_

Scorpio, Arachniid, Silver, Shadow, Cloud, Chiharu, Deme, Meta Knight, and Mario were facing Cyberdillo. A Technab leaped at Arachniid, but she knocked it out of the way with her metal staff, it transformed back into a whip, and she grabbed Cyberdillo with it, she pulled him closer and Shadow punched him with a Chaos Energy-enhanced punch. A Technab leaped at Silver, but he caught it with his psychokinesis and threw it into another, he failed to notice that Cyberdillo had curled up and rolled towards him like a spin-dash, Silver was hit and a Technab latched onto his face…

_With Pikachu and No Name…_

Cherufe tried to strike No Name with his sword, but a jumper spark shocked him and No Name became his Aura Form, he used his Shadow Aura attack, but then Cherufe broke free before it could really work on him, the aura retreated towards No Name, and as it retreated, No Name had some damage done to him. Pikachu jumped onto Cherufe's face and used Thunder, leaping off and allowing it to harm him. No Name then rushed forward and slashed him several times, but Cherufe remained strong. Cherufe stuck both of his arms into the ground and monsters made out of lava struck down No Name and Pikachu.

"This guy is tough, any help here?" Pikachu asked Master Hand. Master Hand snapped himself and 2 Smash Balls appeared, Pikachu and No Name broke their respective Smash Ball and prepared their Final Smashes…

_Outside…_

Clone and Rosalina had the smashers down for the count. Rosalina slammed her hands into the ground, creating vines that surrounded the smashers. Marth managed to cut free and throw his sword to free fellow Fire Emblem Roy and Ike, they cut free the others while avoiding Clone's multiple tails. DK attacked by lifting Clone and allowing Blaze to hit him 5 times with fire, Clone seemed to absorb the fireballs, this was proven when he shot 15 fireballs back at Blaze! Snake prepared a rocket launcher and shot it at him; he absorbed that as well, as he shot 3 rockets back.

"He's immune to long-range attacks!" Snake said as he dodged the returning rockets. Clone broke free of DK's grasp and lifted him, throwing him into the rest of the group, DK accidentally knocked down Crash, Mewtwo, Hoshi, and Sephiroth. Crash was the first to get up and he charged at him, spinning, but a rose bush sent him back.

_Meanwhile with Scorpion…_

Scorpion charged at Gorgesis, but she dodged it and slapped Scorpion away with her tail, Diddy shot some peanuts at her with his Peanut Popper Guns, and Gorgesis ate them, however she gagged and seemed to be dazed.

'That's it, Gorgesis' species can eat anything but fruits, vegetables, and nuts!' thought Scorpion, Lucario picked up the thought and signaled to the others to attack. Lucario and Darkrai used Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball respectively, Diddy shot more peanuts, Sonic created a few Sonic Winds. Gorgesis blocked and/or ate a few of the attacks, this kept her busy long enough for Scorpion to attack from behind, he took out his chain and thrust it as hard as he can, it hit Gorgesis in the back, this allowed Lucario and Sonic to get up close and personal, Sonic delivered a swift spin-dash to her gut before bouncing off and allowing Lucario to use Force Palm, he sent her back into a treadmill. She looked over and found some weights, she threw them at the team at full force, everybody dodged, but eventually Scorpion caught a 50 pound weight and slingshot it back at her with deadly accuracy, it hit her right in the face, but she didn't seem that harmed, in fact she had swallowed the weight!

"Oh, c'mon!" Scorpion angrily yelled.

_Upstairs…_

Silver got up, looking monstrous. His eyes turned into a full-fledged red, his teeth and nails grew sharp, in fact, the claws grew through his glove, another noticeable feature was that his fingers merged, giving him 2 claws and a thumb. His shoes turned into claws as well. His body was covered in a tan covering as well; it also left only a bit of his face recognizable, his left hand was the same, however.

"Great, didn't I say NOT to get a Technab on your face!" Arachniid asked, ticked off. Technab-Silver surrounded himself in psychokinesis; he then formed a ball of the stuff and threw it at the team! A slight glow was left where it was.

"What's happening?" asked Chiharu as she blocked several psychoballs by making a rock shield.

"The Technab progresses your abilities by 10 years, but, unfortunately, it takes away your free will." Scorpio responded, throwing a fireball at a psychoball, courtesy of Technab-Silver.

"So Silver's going to be this powerful 10 years from now?" Deme questioned as she batted a psychoball back at Silver, it hit, but had no effect on him.

"Yes, WATCH OUT!" Arachniid yelled to Chiharu, a Technab leaped at her, but she made a fireball that shot the Technab out of the air. Technab-Silver then shot a barrage of psychoballs at her, but she remade her earth-shield. She made a gust of razor-sharp wind come up and was about to hit Technab-Silver, but Cyberdillo came up and curled around him, making himself a shield which seemed to not affect him.

_With Pikachu and No Name…_

Pikachu used Volt Tackle and rammed Cherufe at full force, knocking him into a beam of light, which means he got hit by No Name. Cherufe then protected himself from the rest of both Final Smashes, and then he got up and shot a fireball at both of them. No Name and Pikachu dodged and charged at Cherufe, who jumped into the air, which made them crash into each other. Cherufe then put his hands together and made a move similar to Aura Storm; No Name quickly grabbed Pikachu and became his aura form, which (during Transformation only) protected them for a second. He then put up his shield, which, after a few seconds, shattered and stunned him, but Pikachu protected him by putting up his shield, which managed to last the rest of the attack. Cherufe came down and took back out his swords. (That's right, he has 2 swords). Master Hand made a Beam Sword appear and Pikachu grabbed it.

_Outside…_

Rose and Mr. G&W ran towards Rosalina, who protected herself with another rose bush, but Rose cut through it, allowing Mr. G&W to hit her with his frying pan, it may have hurt her, but then she punched the silhouette and sent him flying. She had to grab her head, frying pans really hurt! She was about to make vines impale Mr. G&W, but Knuckles and Charizard both picked giant boulders out of the ground and threw them at her, she was crushed, but not dead yet! She managed to get free, but saw as a sword was coming down at her, she could only gasp as it went through her face, the wielder of the sword: Marth, his time of fame was short-lived however, as a tail came right at him, Zero managed to cut the tail, making Clone scream in agony. However his tail became two adding onto the forest of the things that surrounded the team. Roy came from behind a slashed Clone's back. The "forest" of tails returned to him as he leaped away from the group, he then pressed a button on his arm, creating a Subspace Explosion, when it disappeared, he was gone.

_Meanwhile with Scorpion…_

Scorpion charged forward and gave Gorgesis an uppercut! She slithered back as Diddy shot a Peanut right into her dangling mouth. As you can expect, she started gagging, allowing Sonic to dropkick her head. Darkrai flew forward and used Shadow Claw twice. He faded into the ground, revealing Lucario, who used Extremespeed to send her into a wall. Gorgesis saw Diddy coming down, Peanut Poppers ready, the next part shocked everyone: Gorgesis standing, Diddy Kong's tail sticking out her mouth, Diddy Kong's screeches was heard from inside her, she slurped up Diddy Kong's tail. Now everybody was ticked, Scorpion ran at her, sword ready, Gorgesis moved out of the way, tripping Scorpion, she grabbed his tail and threw him into another weight machine. Another scream from Diddy Kong was heard from within Gorgesis, who punched herself in the stomach.

"Shut up in there!" she yelled. Lucario heard Sonic growling, but shook it off, he shot several Aura Spheres, but Gorgesis dodged them all, she then rushed forward and knocked Lucario out of the way, then smashed Darkrai into the ground, slithering towards Sonic, who was ticked already. She punched Sonic, but he grabbed her fist, she screamed in pain as Sonic squeezed it, Lucario went Aura sight. He saw Scorpion was unconscious, Diddy Kong was terrified, Gorgesis was in slight regret and slight anger, but overall confidence, but Sonic surprised Lucario most, his aura was black and red, pure rage, and from what Lucario could see, Sonic was in control.

"Spit out Diddy right now!" Sonic yelled, his voice slightly deeper. Gorgesis winced in pain as she tried to punch Sonic with her other hand, but he caught it too, now Gorgesis was in Double Pain. Sonic lifted himself up by using her hands, then he kicked Gorgesis in the face with both feet. Scorpion slowly awoke to see Sonic's fur was starting to turn black…

_With Pikachu and No Name…_

Cherufe was fending off both No Name and Pikachu. No Name rolled right past Cherufe and to Pikachu, a Smash Ball appeared, and No Name threw Pikachu into it, Pikachu was bathed in it's energy, No Name picked up Pikachu again as he prepared Volt Tackle, No Name took out his sword as he was bathed in the aura as well, they charged forward, sparking with electricity and aura, both of their swords (Pikachu has a Beam Sword) were ready.

"Volt Arrow!" they yelled simultaneously, the echo of Final Smashes in their voice. No Name's aura sprouted wings and they were flying like an arrow! They pierced Cherufe and sent him flying, he passed the boundary and the stage returned to Glacier, the randomizer also deleted the volcanic stage they were in. All was normal in there.

"Can you let us out now?" No Name asked, exhausted. Master Hand nodded and snapped himself, the three came out and were greeted by the Technabs, Cyberdillo, and Technab-Silver. Pikachu thought quickly.

"Everybody guard yourselves!" Pikachu yelled as he shot several electric blasts at one time that shocked the Technabs, Cyberdillo, and Technab-Silver. The Technabs and Cyberdillo shut down and in a flash of bright light, Silver was back to normal, the Technab that controlled him was on the ground, it flinched and jumped back at Silver, but Shadow shot it with a Chaos Spear.

"Alright, let's help everybody downstairs." Shadow said as he jumped down, everybody followed, they saw probably the one thing they thought they would never see (well, except for Shadow). Sonic was in a flurry of rage, beating up Gorgesis by himself, Scorpion and Lucario stunned by Sonic's actions, Diddy Kong missing, and Darkrai unconscious. Sonic teleported before roundhouse kicking Gorgesis in the back of the head, he teleported again and pinched Gorgesis in the gut, he then charged up and did probably the strongest Spin-dash in history, Gorgesis threw up Diddy Kong and the 50 pound weight, which Scorpion saw as his chance to help out. He ran over to it and grabbed it, throwing it like a Frisbee, it hit Gorgesis right in the face, but not until after Sonic did a front flip/ kick. Gorgesis was knocked unconscious, Sonic then jumped up and came back down with a Spin-dash that would've killed Gorgesis, but Silver and Master Hand stopped him. Why? Because another Subspace Bomb exploded, it would've taken Sonic if they let him finish, and if it wasn't for Sonic's actions, Diddy Kong would've been taken by the Subspace Bomb. Sonic started to calm down.

"What was that?" Master Hand asked, the first time in his life he was clueless about something.

"And why did you become it?" Lucario questioned.

"Nothing, I was just frustrated." Sonic said as he walked out the room…

"You've got some MAJOR explaining to do, Scorpion." Master Hand said to Scorpion, changing the conversation.

_Whew! My longest chapter THUS FAR! With Gorgesis defeated, can peace return to the mansion? Will she and Clone return? Just what was that Sonic became? (I'm sure those of you who watched Sonic X should know, which is most of you) What did Master Hand mean by Scorpion having 'some explaining to do'? Find out next time!_


	21. The Full Story

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with my latest chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Quick recap: Gorgesis has finally been defeated, but not without difficulty, Pikachu and No Name were stuck in a killer level with none other than Cherufe, Rosalina and Clone handled most of the smashers and Cyberdillo took on a few. In the middle of the fight, Sonic became an old form and nearly killed Gorgesis, but Silver and Master Hand stopped him from being pulled to Cherufe! Master Hand also wants to have a word with Scorpion._

Scorpion and Sonic were in Master Hand's office, like school kids in the principle's office. He's asking them questions about Scorpion's FULL back-story, and Sonic's transformation.

"Sonic, what was that you became earlier?" Master Hand asked Sonic, who responded quite calmly.

"That was my Dark Form, in that form, my strength and speed increase to 10X the normal amount, I didn't expect to become it during the Smash Tournaments.

FLASHBACK!

(WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS FROM SONIC X, HOWEVER THE DIOLOUGE MAY NOT BE COMPLETELY ACCURATE!)

Sonic is inside a robotic base in outer space, he's standing on a rising platform, when he reaches the top he spots a man in completely black armor; he's sitting in a throne.

"Ah, Sonic. I had a feeling you were gonna be here." The man said.

"I'd like to stay Black Narcissus, but I'm here for my friends!" Sonic responded.

"You can't leave until you've participated in my experiments!" Black Narcissus yelled.

"Sorry but I'm a hedgehog, not a guinea pig! Now where are my friends?" Sonic replied. Black Narcissus sighed and pressed a button, a dome rises next to his throne, inside are two people, one a normal human boy, the other was a green, plant-like alien, the boy was unconscious while the girl was scared, she was in fact crying.

"Sonic, run! It's a trap!" she screamed over and over, but was barely audible. Sonic ran up to the dome and grabbed it.

"Chris, Cosmo!" Sonic yelled, worried. The dome sank back into the floor, causing Sonic to fall to all fours, held up by his arms and knees.

"Now you have no chose, you WILL participate in my experiments, and if you don't your friends will be tortured, it will be quite entertaining." Black Narcissus said, chuckling a little at the end. Sonic was starting to growl.

"I've never seen Cosmo so scared before!" Sonic growled, his voice growing increasingly angry.

"She should be." Black Narcissus said blandly.

"Chris… was passed out!" Sonic yelled, his fur turning black and him gaining a dark blue aura.

"Your friend tried to flee, and he was taught a painful lesson!" Black Narcissus argued. Two robots stepped out of the darkness, they were insect-like, and had claws for hands and feet, their arms and legs were scrawny. One had blue eyes and was made out of silver metal, while the other had red eyes and was made out of gold metal.

"These two robots are to test your abilities, gold: your strength, and silver: your speed." Black Narcissus continued.

"Sonic's fur was pitch black by now, but when he faced Black Narcissus, he had a grin on his face. He let out a chuckle before speaking.

"Alright, let's test them out!" he yelled as he disappeared, the robots started to panic. The silver robot was suddenly cut in half, but before it could explode, he was cut several more times before exploding. Smoke was scattered. The gold robot started to look around, when it faced forward again; Sonic jumped out of the smoke, his hand outstretched, Sonic's appearance was even more menacing: his pupils had vanished and his spikes were standing straight up, even stiffer than Sonic's Super Form! His mouth also vanished and his gloves and shoes were also pitch black. He jabbed the robot several times with his fingers, which left dents inside of the robot, after about 15- 20 hits which passed in about 3 seconds, he punched the robot's face in and it exploded. As the smoke cleared, Sonic's menacing form was clearly seen; he let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Looks like you have to go back to the drawing board!" Sonic said his voice almost as deep as the Werehog's.

He starts walking towards Black Narcissus when a familiar foe appeared.

"Settle down, Sonic!" Eggman yelled. Sonic looked directly towards Eggman, stopping right in his tracks.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before." Eggman continued.

"The Egg Drive got all scrambled up and I crash landed here." Eggman stated.

"Space travel is tricky, I've warped pass so many planets I'm starting to see stars!" he added.

"Anyways, you need to learn to simmer down or you'll find that you're always angry, like another hedgehog we know." Eggman finished as he walked pass the enraged Sonic, who was starting to calm down, how was looking down, he was disappointed in himself.

"And don't worry about your friends, Shadow already rescued them." Eggman continued. Sonic looked back at Eggman surprised he would actually help him when there WASN'T a giant monster about to destroy the world. At that moment, a small, white tornado destroyed the False Emerald Generator, the tornado turned out to be Rouge.

"Ack! I HATE imitation jewelry!" she yelled before walking pass Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe.

"Next time stick with the real thing and not those cheap knock-offs!" she continued as she stormed out the room.

"You are right Rouge!" Bocoe said. Eggman turned towards Black Narcissus.

"I don't like the way you attacked Chris and Cosmo just now!" Eggman yelled.

"When you do something evil it's OK, but when you actually hurt someone that's going too far!" he finished.

"You said it doctor!" Decoe said.

"Even we have SOME principles!" Bocoe added.

END FLASHBACK!

"And that was the only other time I became my Dark form." Sonic finished. Master Hand thought about it for a second.

" Sonic, it seems you have the form under control, considering you only became Dark twice, but unless you are ABSOLUTELEY sure what triggers such a blood-thirsty thing, I'm going to have to ban you from the tournament." Master Hand said.

"Don't worry! I only become Dark when me or my friends are in a life-or-death situation! I became Dark because Gorgesis ate Diddy Kong whole! I had to save him before what happens next in the cycle, I guess my anger took over." Sonic explained. Master Hand let out a sigh.

"OK, just promise me you will keep your anger under control under the roof of the mansion! If you even feel a little angry, go to the yard and take your anger out on items out there or go to the simulator and do an Endless Brawl match." Master Hand said, not completely listening. Sonic merely nodded and walked out of the room. Master Hand then turned to Scorpion, who was shocked to hear about what happened to Sonic.

"I have a feeling you didn't tell us the full story." Master Hand said. Scorpion let out a sigh.

"OK, I didn't tell you everything… here it is." Scorpion said.

"It started as any ordinary day…" he continued.

FLASHBACK!

Scorpion was at 7 years of age and Arachniid was at 9 years of age, they were playing with wooden swords, they were almost equal in skill. Arachniid then used her sword to knock Scorpion's to the ground, she held it there with her sword as she spun around Scorpion, she pulled up her sword and put it to Scorpion's neck, Scorpion's arms dropped.

"Awww man! I was so close this time!" Scorpion said.

"Rule # 1: Don't give up all because it seems bleak, you could've tripped me with your tail." Arachniid stated, she was teaching Scorpion.

"If you can still breath, you can still fight." She added. A grin appeared on Scorpion's face, he did what Arachniid said he could do, trip her. She fell to the ground and Scorpion put his sword to her neck.

"Now what sis?" he taunted. Arachniid sarcastically laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" she said, she then grabbed Scorpion by his arm and flipped him, she back flipped and landed with a foot gently on Scorpion's chest, Scorpion struggled to get free, but couldn't, as even his tail was pinned by hers. Scorpion looked to his right and barely saw what looked like an army.

"Arachniid, get off of me, something's coming this way!" he yelled.

"You are not about to trick me with…" she said as she looked over to previously said direction, she immediately picked up Scorpion and started running home, but when they got there, their house was on fire! What was even more amazing was that their parents were fighting (guess who) Cherufe! Cherufe looked as if he was made out of entirely lava, his head seemed separated from his body and was ignited, his head appeared to be a skull, but had long 3 to 7 inch fangs. He wore a large black and gold cape and had 2 swords, he was winning the fight. Scorpion's dad jumped up and came down like a spear, but Cherufe caught his arm and flipped him, Scorpion's mom came at him, whip drawn, she wrapped it around Cherufe's waist and swung around, she kicked off a boulder and turned her whip into an iron pole, Cherufe simply puffed out his chest and Scorpion's mom bounced right off, into the same boulder she kicked off of, Cherufe looked towards the castle and vanished.

END FLASHBACK!

"The next time we heard of Cherufe was after his 3-day long fight with Rose's dad, when we received news, Rose's dad was dead and Cherufe was king." Scorpion said.

"You know what happens next…" Scorpion calmly added.

"You sneak out of the house and tried to take down Cherufe." Master Hand responded.

FLASHBACK!

Scorpion was leaning flat on the wall, his wood sword replaced by his current one. A guard was coming close; Scorpion tripped him with his tail and kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He looked around the corner and saw Cherufe sitting in his throne, sipping some water out of a cup. Scorpion twirled from around the corner and threw his sword, it destroyed Cherufe's cup AND cut off his hand. Cherufe screamed in pain as his hand regenerated. Scorpion's sword returned to him as Cherufe got up. Scorpion charged at the tyrant and swung his sword, but Cherufe moved out of the way, he then slapped Scorpion back with his arm. Scorpion hit the ground with a thud before flipping back up and hitting Cherufe with 3 sword swipes. Cherufe dodged the third hit and dug his hand into Scorpion's armor, when he pulled out his hand, Scorpion felt tired, he continued to fight but was slowed down, after 5 minutes, Scorpion was exhausted, and he fell to the ground.

"Poor old Scorpion." Cherufe said with false concern.

"Looks like you couldn't save your hometown after all." He said as he pulled his fist back.

END FLASHBACK! (Just read Chapter 1 for the rest).

Master Hand saw that Scorpion truly did want to save everybody, but he was so young, he didn't stand a chance. Master Hand rose up from behind his desk.

"You don't have to say anymore, I understand." Master Hand calmly said.

"Right now, let's just focus on the intro matches." He continued as he floated out of the room. Scorpion followed him.

**In the showroom…**

"OK everyone, before we can continue, Pikachu and No Name have to have as rematch since Gorgesis had interrupted. The course will once again be Glacier, that is all." Master Hand stated. The two nodded and were teleported.

With Cherufe...

Cherufe had a ticked look on his face, he had just lost 2 members. Gorgesis and Clone came inside the room.

"Sorry Master Cherufe!" Clone Sid with fear inside his voice. Cherufe turned around.

"Don't worry, me won't kill you yet, 'ill give you another chance, visit Techno and he'll tell you what to do..." Cherufe said. They two rushed off before he could even change his mind. He gave off a chuckle at a thought he had that may finally kill the smashers.

_OK, we have a rematch between Pikachu and No Name. Who will win? Find out next time! P.S. Starting this chapter, 10 questions will be asked by me, whoever answers correctly gets to ask a question about the story, I will answer both your question and mine next chapter. Here is question #1:_

_What are the names of the Cherufe Dominion members (minus Cherufe) that have attacked the mansion thus far? You get to ask an extra question if you name them in the order they have appeared so far. See ya later!_


	22. Rematch of Pikachu and No Name

Hey everybody! SS1 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros War. It's time for Pikachu and No Name's rematch on the remade Glacier course. Who will win this time? The mysterious, aura using No Name? Or the small, electric mouse Pikachu? Find out now!

Once again, a Pokeball hits the field and releases Pikachu, and a portal is cut open and No Name floats out and takes off his coat/ hoody, the claws folded out.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

"_**FIGHT!"**_ Master Hand yelled. No Name and Pikachu were relived to hear "fight" rather than "endgame". No Name became his Aura Form and charged at Pikachu, who used Thunder and deflected him; he then started to charge up a Skull Bash. No Name caught his footing and was ht by the Skull Bash, he hit the field and stood up, he created an energy ball and it grew very large, Pikachu then used Quick Attack and tried to hit No Name, but No Name stopped charging and grabbed Pikachu with the monstrous hand and threw Pikachu, he then fired the giant energy ball, which hit Pikachu and sent Pikachu flying. No Name then grew wings and flew at Pikachu and struck him with his sword, sending Pikachu flying even more, Pikachu then used Skull Bash and ht No Name, and then he used Quick Attack and reached the field. Pikachu then shot a jumper spark and it hit the landing No Name, Pikachu then leaped up and used Quick Attack and hit No Name yet again. As No Name was sent flying, a Bob-omb landed on the field and Pikachu picked it up and threw it at No Name and it exploded, sending No Name pass the boundary. No Name reappeared on the revival panel.

"Luck, blind luck!" No Name yelled as he became his Aura Form and jumped down and used Shadow Aura. Pikachu was now helpless as he saw No Name rushing at him with his sword pulled back. He charged through Pikachu and then back flipped and slashed downwards, but barely anything was done to Pikachu's percentage, most of the newcomers were confused.

in the showroom...

"Wait, that should do more damage than that!" Jynx yelled.

"It's because Pikachu is a major veteran like Mario and Ness, the attacks naturally deal less." Master Hand explained.

"Then what about me? Silver did some damage to me!" Donkey Kong said. Master Hand then 'hmmed'.

"it could also be Shadow Aura as well..." Master Hand said, lost in thought.

Back at the battle...

No Name landed and snapped his fingers and Shadow Aura then collapsed dealing some major damage!

"What the heck?" Pikachu asked.

"Shadow Aura can take half of the damage dealt and then increases the damage by 5X, it would've dealt 12%, but Shadow Aura then took 6% and made it 30% plus the 12% damage of the collapse, so all together that was actually 48%. Every smasher was surprised by the change from 12% to 48%. Pikachu then saw something that interested him, a new item, No Name also saw a new item. They both jumped after the items, ignoring each other, No Name had grabbed a small ball-like item, it was blue with a rubber-band like substance around it. He threw it at Pikachu, who revealed his item, it was like a stick, but it extended into a hoop with a net, the ball flew into it and the item disappeared, but Pikachu had a feeling that the item hadn't disappeared. No Name was shocked, but it clicked in his head that Pikachu was preparing a Skull Bash, he jumped to avoid a rocketing Pikachu , No Name came down and tried to slam Pikachu with his sword, but missed, he then became has Aura Form and shot another energy ball, it hit Pikachu and sent back a little, but then No Name grabbed a Bob-omb and threw it at Pikachu, the item appeared and caught the Bob-omb, inside the net was the ball as well, something said in Pikachu's mind 'it's time' and Pikachu then threw both the ball and the Bob-omb back at No Name, but he became his Aura Form and caught the Bob-omb, but was hit by the ball.

in the showroom...

"Clever of Pikachu to use the Lacrosse Stick, Bob-omb, and Arachnan Wrapping Ball in coordination with each other, he even subdued No Name's Aura." Master Hand stated.

Back at the battle...

"So, you've managed to do the impossible, you stopped my Aura, but I have something to ask you..." No Name said.

"I'm all ears." Pikachu responded, still on guard.

"Haven't you noticed I haven't used my over smash as my Aura Form?" No Name asked. A grin formed on No Name's face as he shot 2 lasers from his eyes that stunned Pikachu as he broke free from the Arachnan Wrapping Ball. He had realized that he still had the Bob-omb in his hand and threw it and it exploded in Pikachu's face, sending him over the boundary. Pikachu reappeared on the revival panel and saw that a blizzard was coming, but they both were frozen, it was a matter of who broke free first. After a few seconds, No Name broke free first due to his aura and rushed at Pikachu, who broke free and used Thunder, deflecting No Name, a third Bob-omb and a Smash Ball appeared and Pikachu had an idea, he shattered the Smash Ball and grabbed the Bob-omb, he threw it at No Name and it exploded, Pikachu then surrounded himself with electricity and rammed No Name at full speed and force, No Name knew he couldn't lose, he just couldn't! His will allowed him to recover, but another Volt Tackle curved around him and slammed him closer, No Name then threw out the giant arm and grabbed Pikachu as he recovered, he pulled Pikachu closer to the edge, the grip on Pikachu was tight, very tight. The arm would've pulled Pikachu pass the boundary, but it wore off and Pikachu then used 2 Quick Attacks and landed on the stage, No Name fell pass the boundary.

"_**GAME!"**_ Master Hand yelled. The 2 reappeared on the stage. No Name walked off the stage.

"Hey! Good game... uh, what is your name?" Pikachu asked. No Name turned around, something said that he had a smile on his face.

"Name's Sting, remember it will ya?" No Name responded. He walked back to his seat and, even though Lucario was attacked last time, he scanned No Name's aura. The Dragonsus Aura was suppressed, revealing that No Name was actually friendly; the aura had control of him.

"His aura changed, that is the real Sting right there!" Lucario whispered.

"The Dragonsus Aura makes the host act more aggressive, if something is stronger than the aura, it becomes suppressed, allowing the host's true nature to show." Scorpion explained. The two returned to their seats.

"The next match is: Cap. Falcon vs. ... Blaze the Cat!" Master Hand yelled.

_Yeah! Next match will be a good one! Who will win? Blaze or Captain Falcon? Who do YOU think will win? The answer to Question #1 is: Phobia, Saphire, and Gorgesis._

_Question #2: What is the name of Scorpion's home planet?_


	23. Racer vs Fire! C Falcon vs Blaze

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with the newest chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Blaze is now up to fight, but how will she fare against Cap. Falcon? Find out now! Also, sorry about the long time, but with school, homework, and an annoying cousin that's a drama queen, and much more, I've barely enough time to work on the chapters, but here._

A flaming tornado appears and when the flames die, Blaze is doing a spin in place, she looks to see Cap. Falcon jump out of his just parked F-Zero Racer.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

"_**FIGHT!"**_ Master Hand yelled.

"Show ya' moves!" He says as he sticks her up one of his thumbs. Blaze was surprised that he wasn't serious (or was he just hiding it?) but didn't let her guard down. They were outside of a gigantic tower extending into the clouds, which turned dark at the very top (if they could see the top). They were standing outside Temporal Tower, and the ground was rising! Cap. Falcon leaped up and grabbed a ledge, he then continued jumping up, Blaze then looked down and saw her feet were passing the boundary and the boundary was rising! She suddenly jumped past 4 platforms out of shock; she saw the platform she was just standing on vanish before her eyes! The good thing was that she also passed Cap. Falcon who was still jumping. However, she just realized that she was looking down and seeing a bottomless pit and froze in place out of fear.

_In the showroom..._

"Uh, oh..." Silver said as he put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Chiharu asked, worried.

"Blaze is afraid of heights, she just freezes up and she realizes how high up she really is." Silver explained.

"Then Cap. Falcon has the advantage here." Sonic finished. Nobody noticed, but Scorpio had a wicked grin on his face.

'So, this Blaze girl is afraid of heights, so then if I face her, I'll have the fight in the bag.' Scorpio thought. He pulled out a notepad with EVERY Smasher's names on it and the weaknesses of the losers of the intro matches; he looked down to Blaze's name and wrote: "Acrophobic!" on it. He let out a small chuckle as he continued to watch Blaze and Captain Falcon face off.

_Back at the match..._

Blaze was still frozen in place, by now Cap. Falcon was next to her, he waved his hand in front of her face several times before he took off back to the top, as you might expect, Blaze exploded past the boundary, she reappeared on the revival panel (with her sense back).

"Huh, what happened?" she asked, unfortunately, she remembered.

'OK, all I have to do is keep from looking down and I'll be OK.' Blaze thought, she saw Cap. Falcon leaping above her head and shot a fireball at him the fireball hit and knocked him down, Blaze then did a series of roundhouse kicks and became a flaming tornado that rose high into the air and kicked Cap. Falcon into the wall, he was knocked unconscious and fell down, but he recovered and performed a midair jump, he caught a ledge and proceeded up. Blaze saw a Pokeball and caught it and threw it down, Eevee reappeared and became a Vaporeon, which doesn't do anything (or so they thought), and Vaporeon performed Acid Armor and disappeared. Captain Falcon then saw Blaze and continued, but then he grabbed her and caused an explosion that sent Blaze back into the wall and down, Blaze immediately closed her eyes and did another Axel Jump (the flaming tornado), she hit the wall and caught on, she jumped off and did another Axel Jump and caught up to Cap. Falcon, she then charged up a fireball and blasted him in the back, she then caught the ledge and flipped, but landed in some gunk that seemed to raise her defensive abilities, she turned around and covered her foot in fire and launched herself at him with a kick which hit Captain Falcon in the face, causing him to fall. Cap. Falcon caught the ledge, but Blaze then saw a Land Mine and grabbed it, she threw the mine to a lower level that Cap. Falcon accidentally made contact with... The mine exploded and sent Cap. Falcon flying past the boundary.

_Back in the showroom..._

"Woah, look at Blaze go!" Sonic said.

"Wow, I didn't know she could fight like that!" Link responded.

"Of course, didn't you see her kicking butt when Saphire and his gang attacked?" Silver asked.

_Back at the battle..._

Cap. Falcon was on the revival panel when he saw a Smash Ball, he leaped up and punched the ball upwards, he then shot up to attack again, he punched it several times and managed to shatter it, he waited for Blaze to get close enough and he snapped his fingers and the F-Zero Racer hit Blaze and knocked her into a cinematic, where she was lying on a road and she looked to see the F-Zero Racer, driven by Captain Falcon, flying right at her! The car/hover mobile hit her and knocked her out of the cinematic and almost over the boundary, but she recovered and came down and did a flaming dropkick and hit Falcon in the head, a Cracker Launcher appeared and Cap. Falcon blasted it, but Blaze dodged the blast, but she saw Cap. Falcon charging up.

"Falcon... PUNCH!" Cap. Falcon yelled as his fist was covered in fire that formed into the shape of an eagle. The eagle hit Blaze and sent her into a random block, they finally reached the top, and at the top was Temporal Dialga! He blasted the two and stomped his foot, somehow the two were rewinded to when the Smash Ball appeared, but still had their damage.

'Woah, Déjà vu! But now I have a chance to turn this thing around if I break that ball first!' Blaze thought.

Cap. Falcon jumped after the ball and punched it but Blaze intercepted with another Axel Jump, she kicked the ball so many times, the ball shattered!

'OK, I need to come up with something powerful to beat this guy, that's it!' Blaze thought.

Blaze jumped to the center of the field and stored up so much power, her hair ignited! She kept building up power until she couldn't take it anymore! She made a large sphere of fire surround her that caught Falcon and sent him flying, but he almost flew past the boundary, Blaze saw this and manipulated the fire and created an explosion that hit Cap. Falcon and sent him flying past the boundary.

"_**GAME!"**_ Master Hand yelled. The two reappeared in the showroom, Cap. Falcon was shocked that after one knock out, he was beaten so easily. Everyone else was confused or shocked as well.

"Wait, Cap. Falcon nearly one, but Blaze took the win in a spilt second!" Rose said.

Even Mewtwo and Shadow were shocked. The only one not surprised was Crazy!

'Wow, I guess we really have to watch our backs this time' Mewtwo added. Blaze extended her hand for a friendly handshake, and Cap. Falcon shook it. Scorpio just clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Now, if only you didn't expose your weakness, then maybe that match would have been a total victory, right? And let's not forget that the match was a total fluke, I mean, how does a girl with Acrophobia win a match against a major veteran in a match that is CONSTANTLY rising?" Scorpio argued.

"The ONLY solution was to say... I don't know, maybe she CHEATED?" Scorpio continued.

"What do you mean?" Blaze questioned.

"Blaze would never cheat!" Silver yelled. Scorpio didn't seem phased.

"Oh, come on! I am a master at cheating and I can recognize when it happens, you guys saw Blaze's Final Smash right? She used it TWICE to take out Falcon, and I would say that is cheating." Scorpio responded. Everyone grew quiet, but then Marth, Zelda, Sheik, Cap. Olimar, and Samus all stood up.

"Then I guess we are cheaters too then, huh?" Samus questioned.

"What?" Scorpio responded.

"I have TWO Final Smashes, anything wrong with that!" Samus continued.

"I guess so!" Scorpio barked back.

"Any of you other losers want to add anything?" Scorpio added.

"Yeah, three of our Final Smashes are 1-hit wonders!" Marth defended.

"And my Final Smash can't be dodged!" Cap. Olimar added.

"Mine too!" Pikachu shot up.

"And mine!" Sonic added.

"And mine too!" Shadow even defended.

"Yeah! Then we all should be 'cheaters' then right? Is there a comeback to that? Yeah!" Members of the audience responded. The overwhelming amount of support for Blaze was enough to surprise Scorpio.

"Ugegegege!" Scorpio uttered out of shock, unwittingly making a reference to Gengar from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team.

"You know what, you are ALL dead in the brain!" Scorpio angrily yelled as he ran out of the room, being chased by Silver, the princesses, and Donkey Kong into the pond, making a second reference to the very same Gengar. Blaze was surprised by Scorpio's hostility, but was cheered up by the overwhelming support.

"Good match Cap." Blaze said.

"I said show ya' moves, and you did Blaze, you have earned my respect." Cap. Falcon responded. They shook hands and returned to their seats.

"The next match is... Peach vs... Arachniid!" Master Hand yelled.

Peach stood up and looked towards Arachniid, who jumped up excitedly.

"Are you ready for this?" Arachniid's sword asked.

"Ready Multi!" Arachniid reassured. The three were teleported away to a location.

_With Cherufe..._

Gorgesis and Clone ran into the throne room.

"Sorry master!" Gorgesis begged.

"Please forgive our failure!" Clone continued.

"Gorgesis, YOU didn't fail, but Clone... I'm VERY disappointed in you!" Cherufe said.

"Huh?" Clone asks, with fear wide in his eyes.

"I asked Gorgesis to copy the abilities of ANY of the Smashers, and you copied Diddy Kong, so you passed he mission, but you, Clone, have failed COMPLETELY!" Cherufe said in the same calm tone of voice he normally had.

"Gorgesis, I want you to go to Earth and recruit Smarty of Area 51, Clone, you stay here!" Cherufe calmly continued. Gorgesis quickly slithered out of the room as Cherufe turned around in his chair. Clone let out a small whimper.

"You have no idea how angry I am." Cherufe said in a tone that would convince you otherwise. Cherufe pulled out a long, katana-like sword, he then shot some lava down at Clone's feet that hardened and caused Clone to not be able to escape. Cherufe walked to the helpless Mecharachna (Mecha-rack-n-a) and decapitated him. Cherufe let out a 'hmph' and walked back to his seat.

_Who will win? Peach? Or Arachniid? Who do YOU think will win? What does Cherufe have in store for the smashers? Why did Scorpio act so hostile to Blaze? Find out next time!_

_The answer for Question #2 was: Charhot._

_Here's Question #3: What are Scorpion's relationships with the following Arachnans/ Lavas:_

_Arachniid_

_Rose_

_Scorpio_

_No Name_

_Cherufe?_


	24. Princess vs Sister! Peach vs Arachiid!

_Hey guys! SS1 here with the newest chapter of Super Smash Bros War! With Blaze and Captain Falcon's match concluded, Peach and Arachniid are facing off. Cherufe also has a new scheme planned for Scorpion and the smashers. Will his newest plan succeed? Or will he fail like before? Find out now! _

_With Cherufe..._

Gorgesis slithered into Cherufe's room with a human walking behind her. The human was tall and lanky with a medium sized nose; he had a pair of black doctor's glasses. He had black hair that extended far over his head, but (presumably) gel kept it in a long spike.

"You wanted me Master Cherufe?" the man said in a slick tone.

"Yes, Remember Clone?" Cherufe asked.

"Yes, the DNA combination of Scorpion, Arachniid, Rose, Scorpio, and Backlash... that last one was very hard to find considering the fact you blew him to smithereens along with planet Jaluba." The man stated.

"Yes, Scorpion's father, well he deserved it since he killed MY father!" Cherufe yelled, his flames flaring at the stressed word.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

A large Lavan who was completely blackened out by his flames appeared, he had two huge fangs that extended past his jaws, and he also had a spike coming from each shoulder. He was gravely wounded, as his claw was literally spilt in half and his right spike was shattered, finally his eye was closed, as it had 3 scratch wounds on it.

"So Scorpion, this is where our battle ends?" Inferno questioned. Scorpion appeared as a little kid.

"Yes, your tyrannical rule over this universe ends here!" Backlash stated.

"Not so..." Inferno grinned as he transformed into a large black dragon.

_**Fast forward a bit...**_

Scorpion fell to the ground exhausted, Inferno stood tall in his dragon form.

"Hahaha! That was pitiful for a final battle!" Inferno yelled with a laugh.

"Got ya!" Scorpion sternly responded as he lifted his arm and his glove released a large beam that hit Inferno square in the mouth, Scorpion then seemed to say something.

"All of the good deeds in history... help me defeat this villain!" Scorpion commanded as an aura surrounded him and he rocketed straight towards Inferno.

"Justice Arrow!" Scorpion yelled. Dragon Inferno shot a large beam from his mouth that would usually stop, if not kill a person, but Scorpion flew straight through the blast and pushed it back into Inferno's mouth along with a charge. Scorpion flew into Dragon Inferno's mouth and blasted straight through the back of Dragon Inferno's mouth and landed on the ground, Inferno was stunned and Scorpion used the same attack and shot through Dragon Inferno's back and chest, this time, Inferno turned back to normal and fell to the ground as the life drained from his body...

_Back to life..._

"So Smarty, why did your invention fail to destroy the smashers?" Cherufe questioned.

"Well, he was against about 50 people." Smarty responded.

"And he had 4 others, now... take Clone's body to the lab and make him bigger, badder, stronger, and one more thing..." Cherufe stated.

"What?" Smarty questioned.

_To Arachniid and Rose's battle..._

Arachniid appeared as desert winds blew, meanwhile Peach appears walking through a door. They were in a destroyed city with lava in the background, the buildings were tilted and destroyed and the sky was dark... A monster was in the background that was HUGE! It was humanoid in appearance, minus the fact it was red and had green eyes and a bull like head (the horns I mean). The monster was Iblus and they were in Destroyed Future (The last new Sonic the Hedgehog location in my story). Peach stared around in amazement at the destroyed city, Arachniid wasn't so fazed.

"So, this makes you the 2nd princess I know that can fight..." Arachniid stated.

"I guess so..." Peach responded.

"_**3..."**_

"_**2..."**_

"_**1..."**_

"_**FIGHT!"**_ Master Hand yelled. Immediately, Arachniid pulled out Multi, and it turned into a bow and Arrow with the arrow on fire, she shot the arrow at Peach who immediately pulled out Toad, the arrow hit Toad and exploded, leaving poor Toad singed.

"This was not in the job description!" Toad coughed as Peach stored him wherever she pulled him from in the first place. Peach then pulled out what appeared to be a turnip with a smiley face on it, she threw it at Arachniid, now she sprang into action, Arachniid ran at Peach with Multi drawn, it turned into a sword and Arachniid sliced through the turnip and cut Peach, she backed up and pulled out a tennis racket and slammed it onto Arachniid's head, after that, Peach pulled out a frying pan and slapped Arachniid with it. Iblus walked forward and picked up a rock, which he threw at the field, Arachniid leaped out of the way, and looked to see Peach gone, the rock blew a whole chunk out of the field. Arachniid looked to see Peach coming down with an umbrella breaking her fall and allowing her to float slowly towards the field.

'_What the—Turnips, tennis racquets, frying pans, umbrellas? She has a unique fighting style!_' Arachniid thought. Arachniid lunged over the field and saw Peach turn around, suddenly, Peach jumped backwards and her butt hit Arachniid, causing an explosion that sent Arachniid flying, Arachniid landed on the other side.

'_And her butt is her strongest weapon... I just can't WAIT for her Final Smash! If I want to win, I better plan my moveset now!'_ Arachniid thought. Peach came at her with a golf club, Arachniid jumped out of the way and charged an energy blast, she threw it at Peach and she couldn't move. Arachniid then pointed her arm up and with a diagonal motion of her hand, the field around Peach exploded.

"How do you like my SuperNova attack?" Arachniid asked Peach. Peach stood up and saw Iblus walk closer and throw another rock. Both Arachniid and Peach scrambled for higher ground, and Arachniid then pointed her arrow at Iblus and shot him with it, Iblus walked backwards and stopped. Arachniid then made her armor glow red and sent out two hands of energy, she slammed Peach into the ground twice before tossing her through the boundary.

"Alright! I might actually win this!" Arachniid thought. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. Peach reappeared and saw the Smash Ball appear, she threw some turnips at it!

_Outside the battle..._

Scorpion learned what Arachniid was doing.

"She's using her attacks that she used when we had to beat Gourmet (G- or- may)!" Scorpion blurted out.

"Gourmet? Who's Gourmet?" Zero asked.

"Gourmet is Gorgesis' older brother, he's the scourge of 5 planets, AND Cherufe's right-hand man." Scorpion explained.

"And she's using the same moves she used to defeat this villain on Peach?" Pikachu asked.

"Yep! And I think I know where this is going." Scorpion stated.

_Back at the battle..._

Peach and Arachniid were fighting over the Smash Ball. Arachniid kicked Peach away and jumped for the Smash Ball, but another Butt Bomb from Peach sent Arachniid flying past the boundary. Peach eventually managed to break the Smash Ball. Arachniid reappeared on the revival panel, and Peach initiated her Final Smash. Arachniid suddenly got sleepy as peaches rained down.

"Peaches... I should have... figured." Arachniid said as she succumbed to sleepiness. Peach then started grabbing and eating the peaches, ignoring Arachniid and continued eating.

_Back in the showroom..._

"Her Final Smash is food? That is going to be one BIG girl!" Scorpio said as he came in from the pond. His flames were extinguished and some of his black armor was gray now, giving him the appearance of some bad fusion of himself and Scorpion.

"She's NOT just eating, whenever food appears, you can heal yourself by eating it, she's healing herself, not gorging herself." Mario explained, but you can guess Mario felt like kicking Scorpio's tail.

"Yeah right!" Scorpio said under his breath, but Pikachu picked it up with his sensitive hearing, and shocked Scorpio for causing so much trouble.

_Back at the battle..._

Arachniid woke up to see Peach eating the peaches, Arachniid saw one near her and grabbed it, she deactivated her helmet and started eating it, she felt stronger and stood up and grabbed another, reducing her damage to zero. Arachniid charged forward after turning her pole into a sword, she slashed Peach in the back; she then did several upward kicks that sent Peach flying.

"What the—how did you wake up so quickly?" Peach asked.

"Oh, if there is one thing it's that SO many people tried to make me fall asleep- Phobia, Nuero, Black Star, Smarty—that I'm actually immune to all sleep unless I want to sleep, so I guess you can say I'm a semi-insomniac." Arachniid explained.

"So my Final Smash isn't as effective on you as it is with the others?" Peach asked.

"Yep! Now... where were we?" Arachniid stated before signing a 'come on' with her hand. Peach and Arachniid ran towards each other and sword collided with golf club. Arachniid kicked off to dodge a rock sent by Iblus. Frustrated, Arachniid shot several arrows at Iblus, and Iblus sank into the ground, Arachniid turned around in time to stop a frying pan from hitting her smack-dab in the face!

"Wow, Peach, you're pretty tough!" Arachniid stated. She kicked off and looked to see a Bob-Omb falling, Arachniid back-flipped and kicked the Bob-Omb into the air and leapt up and kicked the Bob-Omb into Peach, the Bob-Omb blew up, Peach caught onto the field and climbed back onto the field. Arachniid grabbed a Cracker Launcher and shot the blast but Peach dodged the blast and threw a turnip, which nearly knocked out Arachniid if she didn't block.

'_C'mon! All I need is a Smash Ball, then I could end this battle easily!'_ Arachniid thought. A ball fell, but not a Smash Ball, just an Arachnan Wrapping Ball. Arachniid grabbed it and threw it, the ball exploded and wrapped up Peach.

"There! Now you can't throw anymore turnips!" Arachniid started slashing away at Peach, when her prayers were answered, a Smash Ball! Arachniid jumped for the Smash Ball and slashed it about 4 times, before Peach broke free and threw a turnip, Arachniid turned around and sliced the turnip and half and destroyed the Smash Ball. Arachniid landed and with a twinkle of the eye, she charged through the field and sent Peach into a cinematic, Peach landed on a planet, and WAAAAAAAY in outer space, Arachniid put both of her hands together and shot a small aiming beam, she targeted right at Peach's abdomen.

"Stardust Beam... SLICER!" Arachniid yelled as she fired the beam at Peach, not only did the beam pierce Peach, but the planet as well. Arachniid pulled her hands up and sliced the planet straight in half, which only meant Peach was sliced as well! The planet spilt and all of the smashers were shocked Arachniid had that much strength in her!

"I guess that's it, I win." Arachniid said. Outside of the cinematic, Peach was sent flying and over the boundary!

"_**GAME!"**_ Master Hand yelled. Arachniid and Peach appeared back in the showroom.

"Well, Peach, that was a good match!" Arachniid said.

"Thank you, but I'll win next time!" Peach stated. The two shook hands and returned to their seats.

"Wait, she used more than 6 moves!" Scorpio yelled, starting another problem.

"Let me explain my moveset: Up equals the kicks, Down equals Multi's transformation, Over equals the Hands, and Center equals Multi's attacks, my attacks change whenever Multi transform, my attacks with him change, therefore..." Arachniid said, Master Hand finished.

"She remains in the rules!" he stated. Scorpio sat in his seat, his flames intensified out of anger.

"Anywho... The next match is...Samus vs. ... Crash!" Samus stood up and prepared a few of her weapons as they walked towards the stage... well... Crash spun to the stage.

'This will be like fighting Sonic I bet.' Samus thought.

_Who will win? Samus or Crash? Who do YOU think will win? Just what is Cherufe planning? Find out next time!_


	25. Hunter vs Bandicoot! Samus vs Crash!

_Hello everybody! SS1 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Quick Recap: Scorpion's older sister Arachniid just battled with Peach and came out on top with her Final Smash: The Stardust Beam Slicer and Master Hand has called Samus and Crash to the stage to battle, but Cherufe has revealed just one of the few reasons why he hates Scorpion. You ready for an epic showdown? Here it is!_

A device appears on the field; however it turns out to be a gateway. Samus walks out with all of her armor on, on the other side of the field Crash comes spinning out of nowhere. They were inside a large stone building with a statue of a dragon in the center of the background, 4 dragons were sitting in the background, one was red, another was blue, the third was green, and the last was yellow. They were in the Dragon Temple.

"_**3"**_

"_**2"**_

"_**1"**_

"_**FIGHT!" **_Master Hand yelled.

Crash leapt at Samus, who jumped... I think you can guess what happens next, Crash was caught in the infamous Screw Attack; Crash was knocked back, but had something in his hands, a TNT packet igniter! He pressed down and BOOM! The area behind Samus had exploded!

**In the showroom...**

"What the—where'd that come from?" Pikachu asked.

"I think I saw him place the TNT case when he was caught in the Screw Attack." Master Hand said.

"What? How? That attack completely hit him!" King DeDeDe stated, deciding to finally get involved with the conversation.

"He threw it just before it made contact..." No Name (or Sting if you want to call him since he revealed his name) revealed.

"Looks like this year is going to be harder than usual." Mario stated.

**Back at the battle...**

Samus landed on the field with barely a scratch and stuck out her arm, she fired a rocket that was flying pretty dang fast, Crash then spun around and around and floated above the rocket.

"Gotcha!" Samus yelled as she made the rocket turn around and hit Crash from behind. She then kicked him, grabbed him with her electric lasso and threw him, then she started charging up a blast that grew to just about bigger than Lucario's max power Aura Sphere. She fired the blast and it sent Crash flying, but he wasn't going down that easily. Crash threw himself at the stage and spun, grabbing the stage quite easily. Suddenly, a dragon came from the background (the yellow one: Volteer) and shocked the entire lower section of the stage, Samus quickly jumped as the ground was shocked, but before she could even look down, Crash was right above her! With a charge like attack, Crash flew right through Samus and pinned her to the ground, Crash jumped off as the higher section was shocked, Samus was sent flying, but made it back to the field, an Assist Trophy appeared (been a while huh?), Samus and Crash ran for it, but Crash got it first with his superior speed.

**In the showroom...**

"Crash has the speed advantage, this might turn things into his favor, and Samus is slowed down by the armor..." Master Hand stated.

"But Samus has the experience advantage; this battle is sorta 50/50 if you ask me." Ness said.

**Back at the battle...**

It was a new Assist Trophy, from Scorpion's world: Red Blur, Scorpion's human friend.

"Leave it to me!" Red Blur yelled as he began running back and forth (Like Weavile) at the speed of sound, dazing Samus and ramming her repeatedly, after about 5 rams, Red Blur stopped and a drumroll could be heard, he rotated his leg as if he was about to take off, but instead kicked the dazed Samus, sending her flying. Samus snapped back into it and threw out her electric lasso and caught onto the field, she climbed back up and saw a Smash Ball appear, but also a bumper, Crash leapt for the Smash Ball and got three good hits before the bumper was sent up and knocked him back, Samus got a hit before Crash pulled a strange fruit out of the ground, a Wampa Fruit! He threw it at the Smash Ball and broke it. Suddenly a strange chanting could be heard and a tiki mask rose from the background, he saw Samus and, with a glow of his eyes, blew up that whole section, Samus was sent flying, but recovered by curling up into a ball and releasing a bomb, however, the mask shot lasers from his eyes that blasted Samus out of the mode, luckily, the bomb automatically made her recover before Crash threw another Wampa Fruit. Samus was knocked back even further! She saw as Aku Aku (The tiki mask) created another explosion that knocked Samus almost past the boundary, but another bomb saved her, Aku Aku disappeared and Crash pulled a new TNT case out of the ground and threw it, he detonated the bomb when it made contact with Samus, blowing her over the boundary, she returned on the revival panel and saw a Pokeball hit the field, she grabbed it and summoned what looked like a long, green, snake with arms: Rayquaza. He flew into the sky and started spinning rapidly, suddenly, a bolt of lightning knocked Crash near the boundary. Crash spun to the field and saw an Explosive Container, he grabbed it and threw it at Samus, who caught it and threw it back, Rayquaza then shot another lightning bolt that detonated the container and sent him past the boundary. Crash reappeared on the revival panel and saw as one of the dragons (The red one: Ignitus) stood up, with a flap of his wings, the entire field started to burst into flames! Samus and Crash were juggled around, but that's not all, after the fire stopped, several types of fire-related items—from Explosive Containers to Hotheads landed on the field. Samus grabbed the Hothead and threw it, Crash tried to destroy it, but it only got bigger, and if that wasn't enough, every explosive item began exploding, Samus had jumped to a higher platform to protect herself. She saw a Smash Ball and broke it by throwing a Bob-omb at it. Crash landed on the field and attempted to stand up and saw Samus charging a blast. Samus then released probably the largest beam in the tournament! The blast hit Crash and sent him back and past the boundary. Samus' armor started to fall off as Master Hand yelled his line:

"_**GAME!"**_ Master Hand yelled. Crash and Zero Suit Samus both reappeared on the stage.

"Good game." Samus said outstretching a hand. Crash happily shook it.

"We'll be taking a break to eat some breakfast and then the rest of the day will be off, unlike last time however, you'll be able to compete in a match and such, so see ya at the Smash Breakfast!" Master Hand stated. With a snap of himself, he was gone and the smashers were free to do whatever they want now. Suddenly, Master Hand reappeared!

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention the next match for tomorrow! Tomorrow's 1st match will be: Pokémon Trainer vs. ... Spyro the Dragon!" Master Hand stated before disappearing again. The smashers dispersed from the room.

**At Cherufe's Castle...**

Cherufe was sitting in throne, quietly chuckling to himself evilly.

_**(Song: "It Will All Be Mine" from "Pokémon Live!")**_

Cherufe stops laughing starts to flashback...

_**(I Was Born To Rule The World!)**_  
Cherufe remembers destroying a planet with very little effort.

_**(And I Almost Achieved That Goal! (Giovanni!))**_  
Scorpion crippling the Cherufe Dominion by destroying a cannon that destroyed planets for Cherufe.

_**(But My Pokémon... The Mighty Mewtwo...) **_  
Scorpion flashes in Cherufe's mind. The event was an attempt to execute Scorpion as a kid (When Cherufe took over).

_**(Had More Power Than I Could Control! (Giovanni!))**_  
Scorpion breaks free of his prison.

_**(Still He Inspired This Mechanical Marvel)**_  
Cherufe walks into the laboratory and sees his project: a creature/robot that looks identical to Scorpion, it wakes up.

_**(That Learns And Returns Each Attack (Giovanni!))**_  
The creature duplicates each and every movement and attack the Cherufe Dominion performs.

_**(My Mecha Mewtwo...)**_  
The creature steps out of the laboratory for the first time and destroys some "Test Dummies" (captured Arachnan prisoners/slaves).

_**(The Ultimate Weapon!)**_  
An image appears in Cherufe's mind, it is an image of the creature standing over a brutally beat Scorpion and the smashers, prepared to finish them off.

_**(Will Tell Them Giovanni is back! (Hahahaha!))  
**_Cherufe imagines the smashers failing to beat the creature.

_**(There'll Be World Domination!)**_  
Cherufe imagining himself taking over more planets using the mansion as a gateway.

_**(Complete Obliteration...)**_  
Cherufe imagines himself destroying a rebelling planet.

_**(Of All Who Now Defy Me!)**_  
Cherufe kills the smashers one by one.

_**(Let The Universe Prepare!)**_  
Cherufe slowly taking over the universe appears in his mind.

_**(Good Pokémon Beware!)**_  
Cherufe fighting wave after wave of enemies.

_**(You Fools Shall Not Deny Me!)**_  
An image of the smashers appear in Cherufe's mind.

_**(Now GO, GO! GO, GO!)**_  
The Cherufe Dominion gathers to hear the next battle strategy.

_**(It Will All Be Mine!)**_  
Cherufe looks at a map and circles the planets he want taken over and X's out the planets he want destroyed.

_**(Powers So Divine!)**_  
Cherufe yearns to be the strongest being in the universe.

_**(I'll Tell The Sun To Shine...)**_  
Cherufe imagines himself gaining the ultimate power.

_**(On Only Me!)**_  
Cherufe plans to betray Tabuu and the Cherufe Dominion with such new powers.

_**(It Will All Be Mine!)**_  
Cherufe creates clones of the creature he created.

_**(Till The End Of Time!)**_  
Cherufe commands an army of the creatures.

_**(When This Perfect Crime Makes History!)**_  
Cherufe collects a large amount of a black material. (Shadow Bugs? Perhaps?)

_**(Team Rocket!)**_  
Cherufe addresses the Cherufe Dominion.

_**(This Is Our Destiny!)**_  
The Cherufe Dominion become inspired by Cherufe.

_**(Listen Up You Scheming Fools)**_  
Cherufe addresses his brothers, who have betrayed him on numerous occasions.

_**(No Excuses And No More Lies! (Giovanni!))**_  
He gives his older brother, Inferno Jr., a glare stating that if he's betrayed... they'll die!

_**(You've Heard My Most Ingenious Plan)**_  
The soldiers prepare to leave for the Mansion.

_**(I Demand The Ultimate Prize!)  
**_With Cherufe's orders, Saphire's gang fly off towards the Mansion.

_**(Now Bring Me The Yellow Pokémon...)  
**_Gorgesis and her older brother Gourmet fly off towards the Mansion.

_**(And Bear Witness As I Speak! (Giovanni!))  
**_The creature sprouts two humongous wings and flies off toward the Mansion

_**(I Shall Possess The Awesome Power)  
**_Phobia (with a weird metal band around where Sonic spindashed through him) started to fly off.

_**(In Pikachu's Loathsome Cheeks)(Hahahaha!)  
**_With a signal, A mysterious, praying mantas-like alien and two Arachnans step out of the shadows.

_**(There'll Be World Domination!)  
**_The mantas like creature flying while the other two walk into a portal.

_**(Complete Obliteration...)  
**_A large group prepares to leave, but Cherufe stops them.

_**(Of All Who Now Defy Me!)  
**_"Go_** IF **_The Smashers don't survive this! If they do...

_**(It Will All Be Mine!)  
**_Destroy them quickly in their own game and _**LEAVE NO EVIDENCE!**_

_**(Powers So Divine!)  
**_The group nod and walk back into the base.

_**(I'll Tell The Sun The Shine...)  
**_He nods and several other minions walk back to the base.

_**(...On Only Me!)  
**_The black substance surrounds Cherufe for a second and creates a doppelganger

_**(It Will All Be Mine)  
**_Simultaneously, they nod to each other, crouch down, grow large, dragon-like wings and fly off!

_**(Till The End Of Time!)  
**_A smaller, more feminine Lavan does the same and catches up in little time.

_**(When This Perfect Crime Makes History!)  
**_The 3 Lavans catch up to the rest of the fleet very quickly.

_**(Team Rocket!)  
**_In midflight, Cherufe ushers his orders to his minions

_**(This Is Our Destiny!)  
**_A large portal opens up and the attack fleet begins to fly into it

_**(To Protect The World From Devastation!)  
**_Gorgesis pulls out two guns that resemble Diddy Kong's as she flies into the portal.

_**(To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation!)  
**_Her brother Gourmet suddenly becomes metallic with huge spikes sticking out at various parts of his body and glides into the same portal.

_**(To Denounce The Evils Of Truth And Love!)  
**_A red Limestonian (Saphire's kind) flies into the portal.

_**(To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above!)  
**_Saphire (with the rest of his gang) flies into the portal as well.

_**(Jesse!)  
**_The female Lavan rockets into the portal with a confident grin on her face.

_**(James!)  
**_The monster (with a Bowser-like roar) shoots into the portal faster than ever.

_**(There'll Be Total Devastation!)  
**_Cherufe stops at the portal and allows the duplicate to fly into the portal.

_**(Pure Annihilation!)  
**_The creature's clones follow the duplicate into the portal.

_**(Or Absolute Surrender!)  
**_The Mantas creature stops and look in Cherufe's direction.

_**(I'll Have Limitless Power!)  
**_Cherufe gives him an assuring grin and his wings carry him into the portal.

_**(This Is Our Finest Hour!)  
**_After the black substance goes into the portal, Cherufe follows, giving probably the evilest laugh ever.

_**(No GO, GO! GO, GO!)  
**_The portal closes...

_Cherufe has launched an all-out assault on the Smashers! Are the Smashers going to survive this onslaught? Or will Cherufe have the last laugh? You don't want to miss the next exciting chapter of Super Smash Bros. War! See you next time!_


	26. The Cherufe Dominion Part 1

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with the new, possibly THE MOST epic chapter of Super Smash Bros War! Cherufe has launched an ALL-OUT assault on the Smashers and the Mansion! Will the Smashers defeat the Cherufe Armada and have their day off? Or will Cherufe destroy them and take over the multiverse? Find out NOW!_

Scorpion was lying in his bed, he was daydreaming, that is until a knock was on the door. Scorpion jumped up and opened it; Lucario, Samus, and Sonic were there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Scorpion asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we were going to have a Free-4-All Match, but... we're missing a 4th contender." Samus explained.

"Why not Sheik?" Scorpion questioned.

"Ummmm... Scorpio is kinda in a rematch with her..." Sonic says.

_**With Scorpio and Sheik...**_

The two ran at each other and kicked at the same time, their legs blocking each other. Sheik was at 3 Stocks while Scorpio was at 2, a Smash Ball appeared and they both jumped for it, Sheik broke the ball first and shot Scorpio with the Light Arrow, eliminating another of Scorpio's Stocks.

_**Back to Scorpion...**_

"They've been at it since Master Hand dismissed everybody." Lucario stated.

"Oh, ok then! Watch out!" Scorpion said.

_**At the Brawl Room...**_

The 4 walked in, the room was a bright white, with a checkered floor, there were also several panels on the wall, one was already glowing, until Scorpio fell out of a light and Sheik landed gracefully. Like an anime, Scorpio jumped up with an anger mark on his forehead.

"No fair! I was so close! Another rematch! Best 6 out of 10!" Scorpio protested.

"AGAIN? Are you sure you could beat me THIS TIME?" Sheik stated.

"YEAH! This time we'll have a Coin Match! On the venue of Norfair!" Scorpio yelled.

"Fine! My 5 wins to your 0, Norfair Coin Match." Sheik said as the two were teleported to Norfair.

"WOW! Scorpio is not good at Brawls!" Sonic yelled out of disbelief.

"Ummm, Scorpion? How are you two rivals if Scorpio lost so many times in a row?" Lucario asked.

"You see, I had recently defeated Scorpio, about a month ago…" Scorpion started to explain.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Scorpion and Scorpio clashed swords, pushing against the other's sword. Scorpio then kicked Scorpion off.

"Let me show you something new I made! Revenge Bolt!" Scorpio yelled as he fired a blast from his hands in a Final Flash-like style, Scorpion responded with his own attack. He put his index fingers together and pulled them an inch from each other, lightning crackled in the little space it had.

"Planet Splitter!" Scorpion yelled as he fired the lightning, it being much larger than suggested. The blasts connected and Scorpion, having less of something to push back with, suddenly pulled his hands back and pushed the blast back with his hands. The blasts pushed against each other, and then Scorpio got an idea.

'_Good thing I watch DBZ!'_ Scorpio thought, he then brought his fist back and it was surrounded by fire.

"Prometheus Punch!" Scorpio yelled, he punched through both of their attacks and punched Scorpion right in the face, breaking his helmet off, Scorpion quickly turned his face back towards Scorpio. He punched through Scorpio's flames and broke through Scorpio's helmet, punching Scorpio so hard in the face that it dented through and Scorpion's fist could be seen through the back (Scorpio is like gum in a matter). Scorpion then kicked Scorpio in the stomach, same result.

"Trinity Attack!" Scorpion yelled. Scorpion's fists were surrounded with a silver energy, he punched Scorpio so hard in the stomach his fist went through him, he then pulled his fist out and slammed his fist down, smashing Scorpio's head in, he then flipped and landed on his hand and kicked Scorpio in the back, denting it and coming out hard enough to show in Scorpio's chest. Scorpio fell to his knees as his head and back popped out. Scorpio then roundhouse kicked Scorpio in the head, knocking it off, Scorpio's head bounced once it hit the ground. Scorpio's body turned around erratically, searching for his head while punching randomly to hit Scorpion.

"Hey you idiot! Over here!" Scorpio's head yelled. Scorpio's body ran in that direction and accidentally kicked his head, he tried to get it, but kicked his head again, after a third kick, he managed to pick it up and put it on, only backwards. He started to run away.

"I'll be back!" Scorpio yelled before his body ran into another wall. He got back up and disappeared.

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

"Scorpio must have been training since then, but he was so confident in his abilities that he didn't choose any powerful attacks, since Sheik chose speedy attacks that deal a lot of damage, so, until next year, Scorpio will just lose to Sheik every time, but let's get started on OUR match." Scorpion added. The 4 walked to a panel and Samus being the most experienced Smasher, put in the brawl code.

"OK, where should we fighwooah!" Samus stated, the ground shaking at the stressed word. Everybody fell and Sheik and Scorpio suddenly reappeared.

"_**EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! MANSION UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT: EMERGENCY ALERT! DEPLOYING ALLOY DEFENSE!"**_ The Smash Alert blared. The Alloys from Cruel Brawls started to run out the building to fight.

"Again!" Scorpion yelled. They ran out of the room and saw all of the Smashers running out of the Mansion as well. Outside they saw a storm of Cherufe Dominion members coming down at them... and Cherufe at the end of it!

"Well hello Smashers! I hope you're in the mood to DIE!" Cherufe taunted.

"You're not so tough! No Name and I took you out by ourselves!" Pikachu yelled, his cheeks sparking from anger. This made Cherufe break into maniacal laughter.

"Oh, you poor simple fool! Do you think THAT was the TRUE EXTENT of my power!" Cherufe questioned.

"Explain!" Pikachu ordered.

"Cyberdillo was a pretty good hacker, but he wasn't good at programming one's true strength. That was really 1/1000th of my actual power! If you really had fought me, you would be nonexistent! Soldiers: ATTACK!" Cherufe ordered. The Cherufe Dominion, Saphire's gang, and the Subspace monsters attacked. Immediately, the Smashers and Alloys ran at the army. Gourmet (Gorgesis' brother) landed on the ground and tackled No Name, Donkey Kong, and Sephiroth. Gorgesis stretched out her body and wrapped up Diddy Kong, Crash, and Mario and teleported to another location, Saphire was about to attack Scorpion, but Cherufe yelled at Saphire.

"Save Scorpion for the wrath of my new project!" Cherufe ordered, with a growl, Saphire attacked Chiharu, Hoshi, and de Blob. The red Limestonian grabbed Link, Peach, Sheik, and Pokémon Trainer and rocketed off to another place of the Mansion. Phobia teleported Luigi, Deme, and Sonic to the back of the mansion. The Mantas monster gave his orders to the two Arachnans and swooped up Pikachu, Cloud, Samus, and Amy. The two Arachnans grabbed Arachniid and Darkrai. Cherufe's clone grabbed Bowser, Jynx, Falco, and Kaboom. The female Lavan grabbed Meta Knight, Shadow, and Zero and took them to the mountains. Finally, the Monster taunts Scorpion to follow him to the now abandoned city, Scorpion and Rose followed him. The remaining Smashers were forced to fight Cherufe, Saphire's gang, and the Substance monsters...

_**With Gourmet...**_

Gourmet ran No Name, Donkey Kong, and Sephiroth through several walls before stopping and letting them fly through one last wall. No Name was the first to get up thanks to his aura protecting him from many of the walls. He pulled out his sword and ran at Gourmet, who covered himself in metal and blocked the sword with his arm, he then punched No Name in the chest and sent him flying, No Name recovered quickly and tackled Gourmet and knocked him into a wall, Gourmet retracted his legs (how else could he 'run'?) and re-grew his tail, slapping No Name away, but he flipped and punched Gourmet before using his elbow to pin Gourmet to the wall.

"Move!" Sephiroth yelled. No Name jumped out of the way and allowed Sephiroth to TRY to stab Gourmet, the sword failed to penetrate him! Gourmet punched Sephiroth, only to block a Donkey Kong Punch.

_**With the red Limestonian...**_

The red Limestonian dropped Link, Peach, Sheik, and Pokémon Trainer.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Ruby the Limestonian." She said.

"Ruby huh?" Sheik questioned.

"Yup! Oh, and I just remembered, Emerald, Jade, Peridot! Come here!" Ruby yelled. 3 Young Limestonians appeared.

"What the-?" Pok'emon Trainer asked.

The 3 kid Limestonians leaped at the others, leaving Link to fight Ruby.

_**Now to the female Lavan...**_

She dropped Meta Knight and Zero, but after releasing Shadow, she kicked him into the ground, she did several back-flips before landing.

"Who are you!" Zero asked.

"Take one good guess!" she said.

"Oh, crap!" Shadow stated.

"What is the problem?" Meta Knight questioned.

"She's Cherufe's DAUGHTER!" Shadow yelled.

"Bingo! To be more specific: I'm Cherufe's daughter Chena!" Chena stated.

"Chena?" Shadow asked.

"Scorpion told me what Chena meant, Chena is two Arachnan words put together: _'Che'_ means death, and _'Na'_ means music." Zero stated. At that statement, Chena pulled out what looked like a violin and the stick that plays it, suddenly, the violin then turned backwards on her arm and flipped, becoming a shield, while the stick became sharper and was a sword. Shadow surrounded his fists with Chaos Energy while Zero and Meta Knight drew their blades.

_**With Gorgesis…**_

Gorgesis turned normal and dropped Mario, Diddy Kong, and Crash. Diddy Kong saw as Gorgesis lowered her ugly mug, licking her lips. She stretched her mouth to try to eat Diddy Kong again, but Mario shot her in the face with a fireball. Gorgesis turned to Mario and saw he had a face saying 'I don't think so!'

'_Hmmm… fireballs…'_ Gorgesis thought.

_**With Phobia…**_

Phobia dropped Sonic, Deme, and Luigi. Phobia landed on the ground and cackled evilly.

"You again? I thought we got rid of you when I spin-dashed straight through your waist!" Sonic yelled.

"Why do you think I have to wear this?" Phobia yelled as he pointed at the metal band around his waist area.

"Then that's just the weak-spot! Fluit! Beri Aku Mag!" Deme yelled as she threw her flute into the air and it became a spear, she pointed it right at Phobia as Sonic started stretching for the fight and Luigi did the karate pose from Brawl. Phobia's eyes flashed as the surrounding area was covered in a dark purple field.

"Your worst nightmares shall come true!" Phobia yelled. From behind him some Boos, a water monster and a large bird appeared.

_**With Saphire…**_

Saphire dropped Chiharu, Hoshi, and de Blob.

"You three helped in defeating my army a few days ago, well allow me to repay you for their Medical Bills!" Saphire yelled, trying to be clever. As he yelled that sentence, his eyes turned from gold to red, he gains more holes over his body, and his helmet and gauntlets burst off, revealing his hideous Limestonian face and claws, unlike normal Arachnans, his kind had a spider-like mouth, no nose, and another pair of eyes beneath his originally visible eyes. His voice also grew deeper and he grew slightly more muscular.

"Now you'll see what a Limestonian can truly do!"

"Oh, boy… you guys ready?" Chiharu asked.

"Ready!" Hoshi yelled. de Blob simply gave a thumbs-up. Saphire merely chuckled.

_**With Mantayas (the Mantas monster)…**_

He dropped Pikachu, Cloud, Samus and Amy and flew through the air before landing on Samus and Cloud, immediately Pikachu shocked Mantayas; he turned around and swiped at Pikachu before Samus fired a blast at him.

"I'm just getting started!" Mantayas yelled.

_**With the two Arachnans…**_

They dropped Arachniid and Darkrai and landed on the ground.

"No… it can't be…" Arachniid said as she saw the two. One was male and the other was female, the male lacked a helmet, but instead had black, Goku-like hair, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves and had a scar on his left eye. The female wore armor similar to Arachniid, but with a more Arabian Nights theme, she also lacked a helmet, allowing her long black hair to show. They both had 'M' on their chest and their eyes were red instead of whatever color they were.

"You know these two?" Darkrai asked.

"They're… my mom and dad, and Scorpion's too… I swear… I'll kill Cherufe for this!" Arachniid yelled as she drew her pole, it transformed into a large sword bigger than ever before, Darkrai readied his Shadow Claws.

"Hmph, this will be an easy fight…" the male Arachnan stated. Immediately, his gloves gained sharp nails of fire and the female drew twin blades.

_**With the Cherufe clone…**_

Bowser, Falco, Jynx, and Kaboom hit the ground with a thud as the Cherufe clone appears.

"Well, I didn't expect to be fighting alongside you here…" Jynx stated with a friendly chuckle.

"Me neither, but let's kick some Subspace hide!" Falco yelled. Jynx surrounded her hands with energy as Falco pulls out his laser pistols. Kaboom pulled out some bombs and Bowser roared, the clone silently charged at the four…

_**Back to Chena…**_

She tried to slash Meta Knight with her sword, but he blocked and attempted to stab her, but she dodged, she then used a double-handed downward slash, but Meta Knight blocked, he pushed Chena off, which opened her up for Zero to use his Z-Saber, he slashed downwards, but with lightning-quick speed, she blocked with her shield.

"Pathetic! We Lavans are an invincible warrior race!" She taunted, she slashed Zero in the chest and kicked Meta Knight. Shadow came down with a chaos energy-charged punch, but she sidestepped it, Shadow landed on his hand and sweep-kicked Chena. She landed her hand and roundhouse-kicked an attacking Zero before tripping Shadow. Meta Knight came towards Zero and caught him, turning his cape into wings and landing on the ground. He put down Zero and they charged at Chena, Shadow managed to recover and punched Chena in the back. Chena growled in anger before slicing through some of Shadow's chest fur.

"OK, NOW I'm mad!" Shadow yelled. "Chaos Control!" he continued before disappearing and punching Chena in the stomach.

"Chaos Snap!" Shadow yelled as he teleported and kicked Chena in the back of the head, he teleported again and kicked her in the stomach, he disappeared again and grabbed Chena by her single ponytail and threw her, he vanished and kicked her into the air again before vanishing again and dropkicking Chena in the stomach, sending her down.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, he disappeared and reappeared beneath Chena.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow released a large amount of Chaos Energy, blasting Chena into the air again, this time he let her hit the ground, she tried to find him, but Shadow was in the air.

"You're going straight to Hell!" Shadow yelled before shooting thousands of Chaos Arrows at Chena, he then switched to firing hundreds of Chaos Spears, turning the blue explosion to a larger, green one. He then pulled his hand back and stored energy until his hand turned red.

"Chaos… LANCE!" Shadow yelled before throwing the final energy attack, the explosion turned red and nearly blew away the awe-struck Zero and Meta Knight. Shadow had a grin on his face and chuckled. Chena came from beneath the rocks nearly torn to shreds. Her left arm was missing, half of her face was gone, her right hand was obliterated, her right leg was devastated, only a stump left, her scalp was destroyed, only patches of skin left.

"What did you do to me?" Chena asked out of frustration.

"Chaos Storm, my original pick for a Final Smash!" Shadow yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Well, you should've used something more devastating than this!" Chena yelled, suddenly, her whole body regenerated.

"What?" Zero asked out of shock.

"That little ruse did do something though!" Chena yelled as she did Arm Rotations (That stretch thing where you hold your shoulder as you move your arm in a circle) to make sure her arm was properly re-grown.

"It did manage to piss me off!" she yelled as she transformed her weapon, the violin became a full shield and the stick became a larger sword.

"Bring it on!" she yelled.

_**On to Cherufe…**_

Cherufe was calmly floating in the air as he watched as Alloy and Smasher met his army. Megaman jumped on the head of a Lavan and shot another one with his Buster. He landed in the space the soldier was and punched another. Ganondorf grabbed a Lavan and a sudden burst of darkness knocked the soldier unconscious, he threw him into another and kicked another. Bass took out both of his Busters and shot several soldiers with rapid fire.

"PK Thunder!" Ness yelled.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled, their attacks hit the same area, shocking and freezing several army members. The Ice Climbers stood back-to-back, creating two blizzards that froze many of Saphire's gang. Silver picked up 10 soldiers with his psychokinesis, he then clasped his fists together and the soldiers were stuck together in one large ball of psychokinesis, he then threw his hands down and the soldiers hit the ground in an explosion. The Alloys were defeating the soldiers as well, a Green tackled one as a Blue picked up one soldier, she gave the soldier a headache and threw him into the group, at that moment, a Yellow jumped and stomped on a Saphire gang member, finally, a Red punched right through another soldier. The Alloys destroying his soldiers angered Cherufe, he then landed on the ground, he extended a single arm and raised it, pulling ALL of the Alloys into the air, he then squeezed his fist and all of the Alloys imploded, their shards crashing on the ground. He then ordered all of his soldiers to disappear, they did as they were told.

"How pesky…" Cherufe said. He turned to all of the Smashers.

"… Now for you!" Cherufe yelled, he charged at the group. The Smashers ran at Cherufe.

_**With Gourmet…**_

The group and Gourmet were at a standstill, prepared to fight. Gourmet just chuckles.

"Do you even know how to kill me?" Gourmet asks.

"I'm going to cut your head off, see if that works." Sephiroth states before running at Gourmet, he spun once while pulling out his sword, he tried to cut off Gourmet's head as he said, however Gourmet flew backwards, making Sephiroth miss. No Name charged at Gourmet and attempted to punch him with an aura-powered punch, missing by an inch. Donkey Kong then grabbed Gourmet from behind and bear-squeezed him, however, Gourmet grew spikes that stabbed into DK's arms and chest, forcing the ape to put Gourmet down. Gourmet retracted the spikes and grew claws, he slithered at No Name and tried to slash him, but surprisingly, he duplicated the move at the same time. No Name had become his Aura Form.

"OK, now I'M going to cut your head off!" No Name yelled as he stabbed right through Gourmet, he pulled his sword up, which lifted Gourmet into the air, he then threw Gourmet into the wall, and then tried to stab through Gourmet's neck, but he caught the sword too quickly.

"You know I could just eat you whole and gain that Aura Form right?" Gourmet asked.

"Do it! I dare ya!" No Name yelled. Gourmet knocked No Name's sword out of the way and then stretched his mouth and snapped No Name up in a single bite, he then swallowed No Name whole. Finally he was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Hmhmhm… That was a quick snack." Gourmet said, he then burped.

"Kinda hard to swallow, but his power… it's enormous!" Gourmet yelled. Suddenly, he didn't feel to well, he then gagged, DK and Sephiroth watched in surprise as a bump formed in Gourmet's throat, Gourmet opened his mouth as No Name came back out, he had what looked like a puffer-fish and a robot in his hands. No Name then jumped out and put down the half-digested objects.

"Let's see how well you fight without these!" No Name yelled. Gourmet was shocked and surprised. Unlike his sister, he lost the powers of things he ate if they were removed, so no spikes, no armor, and no enormous power boost.

"OK guys, let's deal this guy a fatal blow!" No Name yelled. He threw his aura out at Gourmet and he was stuck in place, Sephiroth pulled out his sword and DK picked him up, he threw Sephiroth at Gourmet and Sephiroth stabbed him. No Name's aura intensified the attack and Sephiroth stabbed through Gourmet, he pulled out his sword and used his Octoslash technique, he sliced through Gourmet's body several times, intensifying with each slice, No Name's aura adding damage as well. After Sephiroth finished, No Name brought down the aura, allowing DK to finish him off with a DK Punch! The punch knocked Gourmet into pieces and he was gone. They prepared to leave, but No Name's increased senses picked up Gourmet coming together, he focused his entire aura to a single fist, he kept walking as if he didn't notice, Gourmet came together and started growing armor again. At that moment, No Name turned around and pinned Gourmet to the wall, he then pulled his fist back and said something in Arachnan.

"_Suksuboo Che Nakziba!_ (Disastrous Death Punch!)" He punched Gourmet square in the chest against the wall, Gourmet's armor started to crack apart, and so did the wall. Then the whole wall shattered and formed the symbol of a skull and crossbones, the wall broke and Gourmet flew through, what's worse was that Gourmet's body started to crack apart as well, No Name's aura had surged through Gourmet's body and came out, destroying all traces of Gourmet. A small piece of Gourmet's body fell to the ground and No Name picked it up. No Name's aura came out and formed a dragon and ate it!

"That's messed up…" Donkey Kong said. Energy flowed from No Name, it was the same color as Gourmet, it merged with No Name and he gained the ability to copy any move he had ever laid eyes on. He looked at DK and Sephiroth, who stared with amazement and creeped-out-ed-ness.

"What?" No Name said before returning to normal. He shook his head out of dizziness.

"What happened?" No Name said.

"Umm, either you have a split-personality, or that aura thing is bad for you." DK said.

"Huh? Whatever! Let's go help everyone else!" No Name said.

_**With Scorpion's Parents…**_

The two possessed, adult Arachnans charged at their daughter and Darkrai. Darkrai flew into the ground and reappeared behind Backlash (Scorpion's father) he slashed him in the back and threw him.

"Darkrai, STOP!" Arachniid yelled. Darkrai was confused by Arachniid's request.

"What? They're trying to kill us! Why do you want us to stop?" Darkrai argued.

"There must be SOME other way to stop them WITHOUT hurting them!" Arachniid shouted.

"OK, distract them!" Darkrai yelled. He flew at Whip (Scorpion's mother) and attempted to use Hypnosis, but Backlash tackled him. Arachniid stared her mother right in the eyes, they were blank and emotionless.

"Mom, you remember me… right?" Arachniid said, her mother only gave a bestial growl and knocked her away. Backlash knocked Darkrai unconscious by slamming his head into a wall repeatedly, he walked towards Arachniid.

'_There must be another way… there must be a way to save them from Cherufe's control!'_ Arachniid thought. She looked to see her mother walking towards her, cackling evilly. Arachniid stood up and looked into her parents' eyes again.

"Mom, Dad, you HAVE to remember me! Remember my first steps?" Arachniid said. Her mother's eyes showed surprise.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"C'mon, Jessica! (Yup! Arachniid's real name is Jessica) Come to mommy!" Whip said. Arachniid, about 1 year old, lifts her foot, but loses balance and falls.

"C'mon, Come to mommy!" Whip continued. Arachniid stood up and lifted her foot again, she stepped forward, then put another foot, she nearly lost balance again, but used her foot to catch herself, she continued and took another step.

"Come on, come to mommy Jessica!" Whip said, putting out her arms for Arachniid. She took one more step and fell into her mother's arms.

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

Her mother was still shocked, but turned evil again, she tried to punch Arachniid, but she caught it.

"Remember mom, remember when I had my third birthday? When Scorpion helped me blow out the candles?" Arachniid said. Her mother turned good for a second again.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Laks Villa Sma Zu!" _(Happy Birthday To You!)

"_Weeb Quatz Rek Zu!"_ (How Old Are You?)

"_Laks Villa Sma Zu!"_ (Happy Birthday To You!)

"_Hab Pulz Taop Zu!"_ (My God Bless You!)

"OK, Jessica, Adamantos (Scorpion's real name is Adamantos, just like that monster Scorpio summons, Adamantos means "Destined" in Arachnan.) blow out the candles!" Whip and Backlash said. They blew the candles out at the same time.

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

Arachniid's mother started to shed some tears, but not sorrow, but tears of joy. Backlash simply looked down, a depressed look in his eyes.

"Remember mom, dad. Your favorite moment in the home videos?" Arachniid asks.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Arachniid was 6, Charhot had made a peace contact with Earth for a year now. Arachniid had listened to her favorite song 100 times already and Whip had a camera, recording Arachniid's "performance". (Try to guess this song, it's real)

"I'm falling dooooown!" Arachniid sung.

"I'm falling dooooown!"

"Cuz' you ain't around!"

"I'm falling dooooown!

"My whooole world's UP-side dooown!" Arachniid sung. Scorpion (age 4) came in and gave Arachniid the closest thing to a microphone… a shoe. Arachniid continued singing and tossed the shoe in another direction. Scorpion walked after the shoe to get it.

"I'm falling dooooown!"

"My whooole world's UP-side dooown!"

"Cuz' you ain't around!"

"I'm falling dooooown!" Arachniid continued. Scorpion came back with something else… a flower, Arachniid took the flower and put it up. Scorpion sat on the couch and fell asleep. Arachniid had finished in a few more seconds.

"You want me show daddy?" Arachniid asked.

"Sure Jessica go get daddy!" Whip said.

"OK!" she brought in Backlash.

"What did you want to show me?" Backlash said. Arachniid pressed the play button on the CD button.

"I'm falling dooooown!"

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**_

Arachniid's mom was crying tears of joy, and Arachniid's father had a smile on his face, even though it wasn't in his character to cry, he did. All 3 started to cry, they all hugged each other, the 'M' disappeared on both of them. Darkrai was starting to come to, he checked the side of his head, even though he was a ghost-type, he was bleeding a bit. He looked over to see the tender scene of a family back together.

"Wow, looks like violence doesn't always work…" Darkrai said. Backlash turned around to see the bleeding Darkrai, he walked over and put his hand on the wound, his hand was surrounded by a green energy and the wound disappeared.

"Thanks…" Darkrai said.

"You're Welcome…" Backlash responded.

"Mom, Dad! I thought Cherufe killed you guys!" Arachniid yelled.

"He did, but he brought us back using Necro's powers and Mantayas' mind control." Backlash said, he looked down at his hand and he saw it dissipating into a rising star-like dust.

"Sorry Jessica, but it looks like we have to go…" Backlash said, he looked at Whip, who was fading away as well.

"It's not fair…" Arachniid said.

"…Never is…" Backlash said.

"…But know, we will be watching over you…" Whip said. They gave Arachniid one final hug and started to fade away…

"Tell Adamantos we love him too…" Backlash said.

"And hi…" Whip said before the dissipating process sped up, engulfing the bodies and heads before they were gone.

"No… Come back…" Arachniid said, not wanting to break down in front of her parents.

"COME BACK!" Arachniid yelled as she fell to her knees, she angrily pounded the ground with her fists, creating small craters where her fists hit. Darkrai came over and tried to help her up to her feet, but she just pushed him off.

"Cherufe… If it's the last thing I do… I'll make you pay!" Arachniid yelled, she frustratedly got to her feet and her eyes were both angry and had tears coming down.

"First you kill my parents, then you bring them back, then you just take them away again! YOU SICK, TWISTED, BASTARD!" Arachniid yells at the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground again and started to cry again. Darkrai just looked on in awe.

"Don't worry… you'll find a way to get them back…" Darkrai said. Arachniid just continued crying as Darkrai helped her up and walked her out.

_Sorry… but I made this scene too sad to continue, even I'm crying and I'm not the crying type!. So I have to cut this chapter in half … Let's get back to what I'm SUPPOSED to say OK: What will happen next? What villain will be defeated next? Will Cherufe pay for his sins? Will the Mansion fall? Find out next time! (Blows nose in nearby hankie…)_


	27. The Cherufe Dominion Part 2

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with a new chapter __of SSBW! In Part 1, a peaceful day at the mansion has been broken by Cherufe's final assault! Sephiroth, Donkey Kong, and No Name had been able to defeat Gourmet, and No Name dealt the final blow to him with his strongest attack: the __Suksuboo Che Nakziba__ (Disastrous Death Punch), but Arachniid had to fight her reborn, mind-controlled parents! Even though she did it non-violently, they still faded away when their mind-control broke, since they were already dead. Which Cherufe Dominion member is next to go? Find out now!_

_**With the Cherufe Clone…**_

Bowser, Falco, Jynx, and Kaboom stared at the monster, it simply gave a monstrous chuckle.

"I'm going to enjoy the crunch of your bones between my teeth…" The Cherufe Clone said.

"Well, I'd like to see you try!" Kaboom yelled, she threw a smoke bomb at the clone, who was blinded, Kaboom ran forward and showed that she was a very agile person, almost a human Sonic! She kicked the Clone in the stomach, she flipped and did a sweeping kick, tripping the clone, as she finished the sweeping kick, she managed to lift her whole body into the air and flipped, doing a dropkick/axe-kick. Before she could land, she caught the ground with her hand and flipped, managing to do a Hurricane Kick, she flipped and landed on her feet. She looked to see the clone on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but he jumped up to his feet.

"Was that it…" Cherufe Clone taunted.

"What?" Kaboom asked in surprise.

"I'm a living copy of the most illustrious fighter in the universe, and the copy of the ruler as well! I'm a copy of Cherufe! Nothing that can't stop him can even hurt me!" Cherufe Clone yelled. He then started to grow, his body grew more muscular and more metallic. He grew wings and his face became more reptilian, the flame that surrounded his head disappeared and he grew horns instead. He became Cherufe's TRUE form: a giant, bipedal, metal-covered dragon!

"Now! Let's see if you can kill me now!

"Crap!" Jynx yelled.

_**With Mantayas…**_

Pikachu, Cloud, Samus, and Amy were having trouble with Mantayas, he flew forward and tried to punch Cloud into the ground, but he blocked with his sword, his speed was surprising to the other smashers due to the size of his sword. He swiped at Mantayas, but he back-stepped and dodged it, but that merely opened him up for Cloud's Omnislash technique. He flew through Mantayas several times, after a certain amount of slashes, Cloud stabbed Mantayas into the ground. Unlike many of the enemies, Mantayas couldn't regenerate, but whenever he is almost dead, he gets stronger, and Cloud made him about 3X stronger! He punched Cloud and grew armor over the slashed spots of his body. Samus had been charging a blast that whole time and fired it at Mantayas, the blast didn't do much surprisingly, except open him up for Pikachu to jump on Mantayas' face and use Thunder, a large lightning bolt came down and shocked Mantayas, the metal armor conducted the electricity, causing more damage (lethal damage) and as so, he got 2X stronger and instead grew crystals jutting out of his body, Pikachu attempted to use Thunderbolt, but the crystals reverberated the electricity and reflected it all around the room, nearly shocking everyone. Amy took that as her opportunity, she used Amy Flash (from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) and froze time, she then ran forward and made her hammer grow to about 5X it's average size, she then smashed Mantayas into the ground, but once again, the lethal damage made him even stronger, about 20X stronger, Mantayas gained the ability to dispel time manipulation, and he grew more muscular. He forced Amy's hammer off of himself and kicked Amy in the stomach, sending her into a wall, Samus then jumped over Mantayas' head and then threw a bomb downwards and blew up the crystals surrounding Mantayas' body, Pikachu then shocked Mantayas until Cloud could get close enough to use his Cross-Slash, combined it seemed enough to stop him, but it didn't.

"Hehehehe… that was pretty good, but yet I still stand…" Mantayas said, he grew 20X stronger, and grew immune to everything they just used, he looked like a huge, reptilian rock golem now.

"Dang!" Samus yelled.

_**With Saphire…**_

Chiharu runs at the now transformed Saphire and attempted to stab him with her sword, but he sidestepped, however Chiharu whacked him aside the head with her baton, she flipped and shot a fireball into Saphire's back, de Blob then rammed him full force, Hoshi then slowed down time and kicked him in the back. Saphire managed to jump back up, taking the punishment easily. Saphire punched Hoshi in the stomach and threw her into Chiharu. Saphire started to walk towards the two sisters, when they decided to work together, Hoshi levitated Chiharu into the air, Chiharu then charged up a ball of fire and shot a wave of fire right towards Saphire, who merely jumped INTO the wave of fire, Chiharu saw something coming through.

"What! No way!" Chiharu yelled. Saphire raised his body out of the wave halfway, he was right in Chiharu's face… with no scratches or burns at all! He punched Chiharu in the face and flew after her, initiating one of his most brutal attacks: the Death Chaser! He flew after Chiharu and punched her in the stomach again, kicking her into the air before kneeing her and knocking her into a wall with both fists, before she could recover, Saphire landed on her, his foot (both of which grew with the rest of his body) pressing her further into the wall, he jumped out of the wall and grabbed her, he raised his arm, which dragged Chiharu through the wall, devastating it as well. He slammed her into the ground with the same force and pressed her into the ground harder, causing a crack to travel through the ground that expanded into a 3 inch wide canyon, the crack traveled to a lake and turned it into two waterfalls facing each other, finishing the brutal attack, he picked up Chiharu and threw her into the open part of the lake. He then turned towards Hoshi and de Blob, who were surprised in the fact that Saphire was so powerful when he seemed so weak before.

"I can assure you Hoshi… your sister is dead…" Saphire said before laughing. Hoshi had a look of despair and anger on her face.

"Then you're dead too!" Hoshi yelled, she started to levitate and flew at Saphire while he charged at Hoshi.

_**With Phobia…**_

Sonic, Deme, and Luigi were fighting their fears… on the most part. Luigi was jumping on the heads of the Boos, but wasn't really destroying them. He landed and threw a fireball, and the light erased some Boos, he looked over to see Deme having some trouble.

"I've destroyed you once Rapiri! And no matter what I'll do it again!" Deme yelled.

"Hmph! Deme, I see the same fear that was in you when you fought me as a child!" Rapiri responds. Deme charged at Rapiri and attempted to stab him with her spear, but he flew into the air and attempted to squash her, meanwhile Sonic was running from the water monster.

"Somebody get this thing away from me!" Sonic yelled, he then remembered what Amy said:

'_Bravery isn't the absence of fear, but the facing of it! You can't be called a hero if you don't conquer your fears Sonic…'_

"Alright, guess this was what she was talking about… here goes!" Sonic yelled, he turned around and jumped at the monster, it tried to slap him aside with its massive claw, but Sonic Double Jumped over it, he then Spin-Dashed to get in position and kicked the water monster in half!

"Ha! How do you like that!" Sonic taunted. The monster came back together quickly.

"Doh!" Sonic yelled, referencing to The Simpsons. The monster tried to punch Sonic into the ground, but he jumped back.

'I hope this actually works…' Sonic thought, he pulled out the single Chaos Emerald he had and started to focus. His quills started to rise and fall, increasing in frequency. His fur started to fade slowly between gold and blue, after a few seconds, Sonic managed to become Super Sonic.

"OK, now let's see how afraid I am of you!" Sonic yelled, he charged at the monster.

_**With Gorgesis…**_

Mario threw several fireballs at Gorgesis, who just ate them all! Diddy Kong then shot some peanuts into her mouth, gaping it open. Crash then threw a TNT into her mouth, Gorgesis closed it and saw the string sticking out, she looked at Crash, who pressed down on the handle. The TNT blew up inside Gorgesis, but her body stretched like rubber.

"Whew, nice technique! But TNT and Peanuts won't kill me!" Gorgesis yelled. Mario then got an idea, he pulled out an Ice Flower and absorbed it, his skin became like ice, his clothing became light-blue and white, and his eyes disappeared, he became Ice Mario! He ran at Gorgesis and jumped off of her head, he then threw some ice-balls, freezing Gorgesis to the ground. Crash then ran forward and used Nitro, running faster than normal. He spun and rapidly hit Gorgesis in the face, he then jumped away as Diddy flew at her with his barrel rockets, he shot several peanuts at her and took off his barrel rockets, the rocket crashed into Gorgesis, nearly blowing her up, but it all failed. Suddenly a blue fireball flew past everyone and knocked Gorgesis free of the ice and into a wall! No Name, Sephiroth, and Donkey Kong all came to the rescue!

"Dang… now I have to fight Half-angel, King Kong, and Mr. Anti-social!" Gorgesis muttered to herself.

_**With Ruby…**_

Link, Peach, Sheik, and Pok'emon Trainer…

After a weary first battle, everyone switched places. The 3 kids cackled evilly and charged with their mother. Peridot tackled Peach as Emerald dropped Link, but grabbed him again, Sheik managed to block an attack from Jade, leaving Pok'emon Trainer with Ruby. Pok'emon Trainer threw out Charizard's pok'eball and released him.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" PT yelled, Charizard sent a wave of fire from his mouth, but Ruby dodged it easily. However, Charizard grabbed her.

"Seismic Toss!" PT yelled, Charizard took off into the air and circled a miniature version of the earth, he then slammed Ruby on her head, cracking her helmet somewhat. Link managed to free himself from Emerald and threw a bomb. Emerald inspected the object and started to freak out after realizing what it was. The bomb blew up in his face however. As the smoke cleared, Emerald charged out of it and Link shot 3 arrows into Emerald, knocking the kid unconscious. Jade fought with Sheik fiercely by trying to stab her in the face with her claws, Sheik managed to throw a smoke pellet in Jade's face before teleporting. Jade looked around to find Sheik when she struck from below. Peridot was fighting the best however, Peach was cornered by her when…

"Ha-cha!" Peach yelled, she did a butt bomb. Peridot flew across the room and crashed into Emerald and Jade. The 3 kids were out cold, leaving their mother to fight the 4 Smashers + 3 Pok'emon.

"This kind of thing always happens!" She yelled as she started to run. Sheik created a Light Arrow as Link started the Triforce Slash, PT summoned all 3 Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle as they got into position for a Triple Threat. Ruby continued to run until Peach appeared and slapped her with a frying pan knocking her into range of the others. Link shot forward and slashed her repeatedly, he then jumped out of the way as Triple Threat and Light Arrow fired, the attacks merged and pierced through Ruby, the beam then split into 3 arrows and flew through her again, piercing her to the wall… dead.

_**With Chena…**_

Chena tried to cut Meta Knight in half, but he blocked and responded with his own sword swipe, but Chena used her shield to protect herself. Zero came from behind and landed beneath Chena.

"1000 Slash!" Zero yelled as he stabbed Chena rapidly at super speed.

"Air Circling Slash!" Zero shouted as he did several 360 spins in mid-air, slicing Chena's body into bits. Zero landed and looked up at Chena's pieces.

"Lightning Blade Zero!" Zero sent several gray energy crescents at Chena, cutting her up even more.

"True Destruction Flash!" Zero punched the ground and several blasts came up and blew up Chena. As her parts hit the ground, Zero used his Chain Rod and sliced up the bits. The combo left him exhausted.

"That HAD to destroy her…" Zero said. But then, the bits that were left merged together and reformed Chena, who had an angry expression on her face.

"Alright, time for MY ultimate combo!" Chena yelled, she dashed forward and Zero prepared to block, but she punched threw the block and sent Zero flying, she then dissipated into embers and reformed below Zero with an energy ball in her hand and fired it, sending Zero into the air, she then sent Zero down to the ground and dissipated again, she stopped Zero from hitting the ground with her knee, then put a foot on Zero's head and pressed down, she then charged an energy ball, but before she could fire it, Meta-Knight stabbed Chena to the wall!

"I cannot allow you to kill a single soul here!" Meta-Knight yelled. He jumped away and let Chena look at her wounds, she opened her mouth and a ball of energy started to form, she then turned to the injured Zero trying to stand up, Meta-Knight and Shadow nodded at each other, they both prepared to teleport, then Chena fired the blast.

"DEVASTATION CANNON!" Chena yelled as the beam shot forward, suddenly, Meta-Knight appeared next to Zero! He grabbed the Navi and teleported again. Shadow appeared beneath Chena and punched her mouth closed, ending the attack early. Chena let out a few grunts of pain before dissipating again, she reappeared near the wall, speaking through her teeth.

"Pretty good, didn't expect you to actually close my mouth when I fired the blast…" Chena brought her head down and started talking normally, a few teeth fell out.

"But something tells me I'm going to be pretty pissed next time I look into a mirror!" (Lavans teeth do grow back, but much slower than the rest of their bodies).

"Sorry guys, I think this is as far as I could go…" Zero said. Suddenly Shadow put a hand on Zero and his hand started to glow green.

"Chaos… Regeneration!" (Sonic X: Japanese Version) Shadow said, Zero's body started to heal.

"Thanks… I owe you one!" Zero stated as he readied his Z-Saber.

_**With Cherufe…**_

Cherufe jumped down from his spot and charged at the smashers. He immediately attacked Wolf, scooping him in his arm and slamming him into the ground, Zelda shot a fire ball at him, but upon impact it disappeared!

"Thanks for the strength…" Cherufe taunted.

"What…?" Zelda responded.

"You don't see that flaming head on him?" Snake yelled. Cherufe charged at them, but Zelda protected herself and Snake with her diamond attack, Cherufe was disemboweled when she spun in place. Cherufe backed away and healed. Pichu then jumped on his back and started to shock him, but he grabbed Pichu and threw him into a wall.

"Pichu!" Plusle yelled, he and Minun rushed over to him, but Cherufe surrounded Pichu with flames, cutting them off.

"Now with him out of the way… COME ON!" Cherufe yelled. R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch ran at Cherufe simultaneously, but Cherufe punched both of them away. Toon Link did manage to stab Cherufe in the side, and while Cherufe was distracted by him, Fox shot at him. Cherufe dodged all of the rays amazingly however, and responded with his own ranged attack. He fired several fireballs at Fox and set his tail on fire, sending Fox running around crazily.

"PK Freeze!" Ness and Lucas said at the same time, they tried to freeze Cherufe, but Cherufe's natural body heat prevented it.

"We need to cool this guy down!" Ness said. Ness then concocted a plan.

"Olimar, throw your Red Pikmin!" Ness yelled. Olimar got them in a line and threw them onto Cherufe, they were naturally resistant to both Cherufe's body heat and fire, they began whacking him in the face with their leaves and distracting him.

"Kirby, Lucas, come here!" Ness yelled. The two came to him. Ness opened Kirby's mouth and told Lucas to use PK Freeze. The snow-flake shaped attack flew into Kirby's mouth and transformed him into Ice Kirby! Kirby then started to breathe ice onto Cherufe, the colder than ever ice froze Cherufe in a solid ice block, but the Smashers knew it wouldn't last. Bass shot away at the ice and Cherufe while Spyro charged an Electric Bomb. Blaze shot several fireballs at the frozen Cherufe while Ike prepared a Great Aether. However Cherufe broke free of the ice and took all of the attacks head on. Suddenly, Ike hit him with the Great Aether. After Ike slammed Cherufe's body into the ground, he thought he had won, but Cherufe then dissipated into embers and reappeared next to Ike, he put the swordsman into a headlock and charged up a blast in his hand.

"Prometheus Shatter Blow!" Cherufe yelled. The blast was released at the same time he let go of Ike, the blast sent Ike flying into the air.

"Chaotic Death Ending!" Cherufe yelled, he shot several short Devastation Cannons and blew Ike through the air. Cherufe saw Knuckles and Lucario running towards him.

"Gigantic Slammer!" Cherufe yelled. He clothes-lined both Knuckles and Lucario and kept running towards Ike, as Ike came closer towards the ground, Cherufe punched Ike back into the air, he jumped right to were Ike was going to land and just let the kid bounce off of his head! He then kicked Ike away. He started to run after him and once again kicked him into the air and blasted him, the blast sent Ike towards the ground. Cherufe then jumped onto Ike and threw him into Young and Toon Link. Ike's body was brutally beaten, some weren't even sure Ike was alive! Captain Falcon dragged Ike's battered body to the Mansion for someone to treat him. However, in a Death Beam like fashion, he blasted the area in front of them.

"No one's going anywhere while I'm around!" Cherufe yelled. "Omega Shot!" Cherufe continued, he disappeared in a black hole and reappeared and punched Captain Falcon in the face. Cherufe went back into the black hole and shot several Devastation Cannons at Captain Falcon. Cherufe completely stepped from the portal and grabbed Falcon by the scruff of his shirt and then put his hand on Captain Falcon's stomach.

"Goodbye!" Cherufe yelled as he repeatedly blasted Captain Falcon in the stomach, as Cherufe continued blasting him, Captain Falcon started to cough up blood, Cherufe then tossed Captain Falcon and blasted him one more time. Captain Falcon's battered body landed next to Ike.

"Anybody else want to die…?" Cherufe taunted, he saw Toon Link starting to get back up.

"Too late!" Cherufe yelled. He ran up to Toon and kicked him into the air, he then created a dark red energy ball in his hand, he threw it at Toon and it made contact, as Toon Link fell to the ground, Cherufe ran in that direction, before Toon could hit the ground, Cherufe caught him by the head and started to squeeze his head, before he exerted enough strength to crush Toon's head, he flew towards the ground and slammed him into it as he flew over the ground, Cherufe stopped and jumped back to Toon and landed on his stomach, he then started to punch Toon in the head repeatedly, he then started to headbutt him as well, he stopped until he heard Toon still breathing, then he punched Toon in the head hard enough to shatter the ground beneath. He turned around to see Lucario running at him. Cherufe started to chuckle to himself.

_**Back to Phobia…**_

Phobia was on the losing side. S. Sonic charged through the water monster and came back around, Sonic then kicked the monster in half and then circled around the monster until it dissipated. Rapiri tried to stab Deme with it's beak, but Deme dodged and Rapiri was stuck. Deme then leapt into the air and spun rapidly with her spear out, Rapiri managed to pull his beak out of the ground, but with imperfect timing, as Deme slit Rapiri's throat in the spins, Rapiri fell dead to the ground as Deme landed on her feet. Luigi continued to jump on the ghosts' heads, he then was tackled by a bunch, but then they faded away, as Luigi had a Starman and became Invincible Luigi. Phobia then started to cower in panic as the 3 charged at him, he dodged Sonic's headbutt, but was cut by Deme's spear, and then tackled by Luigi's headbutt. Phobia landed on the ground when Deme looked up. Phobia looked up as well, a ceiling fan was working on Max Speed. Deme threw her spear and it knocked down the ceiling fan, before Phobia could run, Sonic stopped him by landing on him and teleporting.

"No-!" Phobia began to yell, but before the "no" could get anywhere, the ceiling fan slammed on him and cut the skeleton into pieces.

"Guys, I think the others need help!" Sonic yelled, having a weird feeling enter him. The three left.

_**With Chena…**_

Shadow punched her in the face, as Zero came around with his Chain Rod, hitting her several times. Meta-Knight came down and sliced her face, Chena then regenerated, she grabbed Meta-Knight and rammed him into the wall, but Shadow caught her sword before she could stab him. Shadow broke the sword in half and threw them into her back, he then grabbed both ends sticking out of her back and sliced her through the sides. Strangely enough, this was the only thing she couldn't regenerate from. Chena fell to her knees and started to stutter.

"Y-You actually… b-beat me… How could t-that ever happen? I'm the daughter of Cherufe…" Chena stuttered apparently to no one. She fell to the ground and disappeared as embers, but didn't reappear.

"So, you can kill a Lavan…" Zero said.

"Come on! We got to help out the others."

_**With Mantayas…**_

Mantayas picked up Pikachu. Pikachu shocked him, but he was immune to the electricity. Amy then hit him in the leg with her Piko-Piko Hammer, however, Mantayas was so durable now that Amy sustained the damage, however, Super Sonic then flew straight through him. The attack knocked Mantayas towards the ground, Mantayas tried to adapt, but nothing beats Chaos Energy! Deme then sliced through the monster, he couldn't adapt, to being separated, he used his arms as legs and the legs got up by themselves. If only we had 1 more person, Sonic then got an idea.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled, he snatched Shadow from Zero and Meta-Knight.

"Shad, we need your help with this thing, or were you fighting?" Sonic asked about his boneheaded decision.

"You're lucky we already killed Chena!" Shadow yelled, he then pulled out his Chaos Emerald and turned Super.

"Guys, you're going to want to leave…" Shadow said.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow yelled simultaneously. They fused together into Shadic for the second time in their life. Shadic then turned Hyper using Sonic and Shadow's respective Chaos Emeralds. He then started to walk towards Mantayas, who started to pull himself back together. He looked to see Shadic walking slowly towards him. He shot an energy ball at him, but Shadic easily deflected it with a flick of his wrist. Suddenly, Mantayas had two others like him appear. They started to shoot energy webs from their fingers. The webs started to seemingly entangle Shadic, but he still was walking towards Mantayas. When he felt he was too entangled in the webs, he just released some energy and destroyed the energy webs. The tall and muscular one flew at Shadic from behind, Shadic simply cut him in half with his arm without even turning around. The short one then tried to attack from the front, but Shadic kicked him in half. He looked at Mantayas and chuckled, Mantayas ran towards him and punched Shadic in the face, but the punch didn't do anything, what's worse. Shadic had punched right through Mantayas. He kicked off Mantayas and started to bring rings towards him from the worlds. Mantayas charged a similar energy, but instead was absorbing Subspace Particles. He fired the blast and Shadic fired his, surprisingly faster than when they fought Nazo. The blast from Shadic destroyed Mantayas' blast. The blast then engulfed Mantayas and destroyed him. Shadic then looked to find the Mantayas beneath all the rock and rubble. Mantayas got up and started to try to adapt, but then suddenly disappeared.

"Sonic, Shadow! That was awesome!" Pikachu yelled, Shadic chuckled a bit.

"But, what happened to Mantayas?" Samus asked.

"Some leftover energy from my Billion Ring Sonic Wind erased him." Shadic spoke.

"Well know this you two, you have my respect!" Cloud said as he started to walk out the room.

"Guys! We have to go fight Cherufe!" Shadic said. He then teleported him and everyone else away.

_**With Scorpion…**_

Scorpion and Rose flew after the monster, the monster turned around and tried to blast Scorpion, but he dodged.

"SPEED BOOST!" Scorpion flew faster, but so did the monster.

"Ngh… this is getting annoying, NOVA!" Scorpion yelled, he created two energy balls in his hands and put them together.

"Pu… nish… ER!" Scorpion yelled, he punched the energy ball and initiated his signature move. The energy wave hit the monster and ruined a wing, forcing the monster to crash into the ground. Scorpion and Rose landed nearby.

"Well Scorpion… looks like our game of Cat and Mouse is over huh?" the monster questioned.

"Yeah… but now we have to fight! I don't like having everyone fight Cherufe so I'm on borrowed time before he kills them all!" Scorpion yelled.

_(Epic choir starts singing)_

"Then our battle will commence!" the monster yelled. He and Scorpion charged at each other…

_Well, all that's left is Shadow Cherufe, Real Cherufe, Saphire, __and Gorgesis before the final battle (or is it battles?) begins. Will the Cherufe Dominion fall? Will Cherufe kill the Smashers? What will happen now that Shadic's appeared? Will Scorpion be able to stop Cherufe's newest creation? You don't want to miss the next chapter!_

_P.S.: I don't own many characters, they belong to Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, and many more. The character of Deme belongs to Shadowheart10, Chiharu and Hoshi belong to InsanityPika, Jynx belongs to kettaboo94, and Kaboom belongs to my mom. Scorpion, Scorpio, Arachniid, the Cherufe Dominion and all related media belong to me and are official, copyrighted characters by me._


	28. The Cherufe Dominion Part 3

_Hello everyone! SS1 here with my brand new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! I would've posted sooner but I was on punishment for a few days (did something dumb… won't go into details!). But here's part 3 of Cherufe's Dominion (didn't mean to drag this part out so much…) any-who, let the fights commence!_

**_With Shadow Cherufe…_**

Shadow Cherufe picked up Jynx and Kaboom and slammed them together before dropping them to the ground. Falco started to shoot rapidly at it, but the energy shots simply ricocheted from his body. Shadow Cherufe kicked Falco into the air and slammed him into the ground, he picked him up again by the foot and roared in his face.

"Here's a tic-tac for that bad breath!" Falco yelled as he threw a Smart Bomb into Shadow Cherufe's mouth. The bomb exploded and caused SC (Shadow Cherufe) to drop Falco. Jynx managed to recover and kick-flipped Shadow Cherufe, Kaboom then tripped the monster, Bowser jumped on Shadow Cherufe's chest. The team thought they had won, but…

"Hehe… that was a pretty good combo… but it will take more than that to defeat me!" SC stated, he then grew more muscular and stood up.

"Ngn… This is some fragga-nakka-bull…" Jynx said, seeing there seems to be no end to Shadow Cherufe's strength.

"Bowser! Throw me!" Kaboom yelled. Bowser then picked up Kaboom and threw her right onto SC's face, she then released a large energy blast. SC backed away in pain, flailing his arms wildly. Kaboom landed on the ground, SC then extended his energy field around the area, nobody could see anything, when the energy disappeared, the were in a place of lava and metal.

_**Cue the Music! (Devil May Cry 3: Cerberus/ Beowulf Battle)**_

_**(You got nothing and nothing's got you!)**_

"Where are we?" Jynx asked, at the same time, Shadow Cherufe roared.

_**(I can see your fear, it surrounds you)**_

He charged and rammed Jynx into a wall, then threw Jynx into another.

_**(Built in strife, insight, but it's not enough!)**_

Kaboom threw a bomb that blew up in Shadow Cherufe's face.

_**(I'll defeat and discreet your every move!)**_

Shadow Cherufe flailed around again, at that moment, Falco and Bowser started to attack.

_**(Instinct it will just take your life)**_

Shadow Cherufe then spread out 2 wings and shot darkness all around himself, knocking him away.

_**(One step, one breath, you'll know my life!)**_

The two recover and look around to see he's gone.

_**(Killing slows the way I conquer!)**_

SC reappears and stomps the ground rapidly.

_**(Don't you test me, the way I conquer!)**_

A large, spiked metal pillar falls and he punches it.

_**(With your first step you will burn!)**_

Bowser and Kaboom dodge it, but Jynx catches it

_**(Can't control the hate you have learned!)**_

Jynx sends it back and it smacks SC in the face.

_**(Killing slows the way I conquer!)**_

SC starts flailing around again and grasps his face

_**(Until you know the meaning of suffer!)**_

"That's it! His weakspot is his face!" Kaboom said.

_**(Step twice you invite and welcome Death!)**_

"Then I'll handle this!" Falco said.

_**(Pay homage to me with your last breath!)**_

Falco then used Falco Illusion and rushes towards SC.

_**(Say goodbye to the life you once knew!)**_

Falco then shot up and shot SC multiple times in the face.

_**(Along with every being that was before you!)**_

"That's enough!" SC yelled, he then sent out an explosion of energy that sent Falco away.

_**(Music riff)**_

SC got on all fours and charged at the group, Kaboom threw a bomb that blew up upon contact with SC's eye, he closed it as shrapnel impaled his eye. He charged around wildly, tackling metal pillars and destroying metal cages. Bowser jumped at SC when he suddenly grew wings similar to that of an angel.

**_(You got nothing and nothing's got you!)_**

He sent out the feathers and they pinned Bowser to the floor.

**_(I can see your fear, it surrounds you)_**

SC jumped into the air and continued to feather assault.

**_(Built in strife, insight, but it's not enough!)_**

The other three dodged rapidly.

**_(I'll defeat and discreet your every move!)_**

Bowser broke free of his pin and started to spin in his shell.

**_(Instinct it will just take your life)_**

Jynx grabbed Bowser with an energy field and started to swing him around.

**_(One step, one breath, you'll know my life!)_**

"Falco, Kaboom! Handle him for me will ya?" Jynx yelled.

**_(Killing slows the way I conquer!)_**

Kaboom and Falco both nodded and charged at SC.

**_(Don't you test me, the way I conquer!)_**

Kaboom jumped and kicked SC in the face.

**_(With your first step you will burn!)_**

Falco came from behind and tripped SC.

**_(Can't control the hate you have learned!)_**

Kaboom charged a huge bomb and threw it.

**_(Killing slows the way I conquer!)_**

Jynx let go of Bowser and sent him towards SC.

**_(Until you know the meaning of suffer!)_**

Falco threw a Smart Bomb, all three hit SC right in the face and sent him back, he then stood up, frustrated.

**_(Step twice you invite and welcome Death!)_**

"I'll destroy each and every one of you!" SC yelled.

**_(Pay homage to me with your last breath!)_**

He lifted his fist and aimed for Jynx.

**_(Say goodbye to the life you once knew!)_**

Jynx threw an energy blade.

**_(Along with every being that was before you!)_**

The blade cut through SC's other eye as he crushed Jynx with his fist, SC flailed around as Jynx started to get up.

"I may now be blind, but I'll remember your energy signature's scent and hunt you down for eternity!" SC yelled as the energy field fell, he flew off. Bowser got out of withdrawn mode and walked back to the others.

"I guess it's in somebody else's hands now..." Jynx said. They all ran to where the real Cherufe was.

**With Saphire...**

Hoshi and Saphire were fighting full-force. Saphire threw Hoshi and chased after her, but right before he could grab her for another throw, she paused time and moved out of the way. She then turned Saphire around and resumed time, she punched Saphire hard in the face and sent him flying. She flew after him using her levitation abilities. She paused time again and resumed time when she was behind him. Saphire bumped into her as she hit him with her elbow, she then turned and hit him with the back of her fist before punching him and kicking him again, sending him flying, she flew after him and hit him with her elbow again, sending him towards the ground. Saphire jumped back up and rocketed at her with a full-force charge, Hoshi dodged it and Saphire then bounced off a wall and tackled Hoshi, who recovered in mid-air.

_'This guy is tough... why'd he retreat the first time then?'_ Hoshi thought.

"Hmph, humans are considerably weak. I can't believe I let you deal so much damage..." Saphire said as he looked at his arm, which he just realized was broken out of socket. He grabbed his arm and pushed it back into place with a horrible cracking sound.

"Your obviously underestimating us humans!" Hoshi responded.

"Hmph, yeah right!" Saphire stated. He charged his elbow with energy in a second and hit Hoshi in the face, he then hit her in the stomach with his knee, he then hit her with both fists into the ground and charged up an energy blast when suddenly two things hit him in the back: one was de Blob trying to save Hoshi, the other was a large fireball. Saphire landed on the ground uncocnsious.

"Chiharu!" Hoshi said as she hugged her sister, who was battered and bruised.

"OW! Ease up, can ya?" Chiharu joked.

"Oh, sorry..." Hoshi said as she let go of her sister. de Blob wandered after the two as they left. Saphire struggled to get up and rushed at Hoshi and Chiharu, who combined their attacks into one and blasted Saphire into a wall, Saphire then fell unconcsious to the floor.

"Let's go back to the others..." Chiharu said. Hoshi nodded and they walked away.

_**With Gorgesis...**_

Sephiroth slashed Gorgesis across her stomach area, Mario and No Name then both rammed her simultaneously, Donkey Kong then slammed her with both fists as Diddy flew into her with his rocket-pack. Gorgesis flew into a wall and immediately rushed out and smacked Mario aside with her tail, Mario flipped and shot three ice balls, Gorgesis was plastered to the ground as Sephiroth stabbed Gorgesis, Gorgesis then stopped breathing.

"Is she dead...?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Nope!" Gorgesis yelled as she grabbed Sephiroth's sword and literally swallowed it! She then grabbed Sephiroth by the throat and threw him into the air and headbutted him into a wall. Gorgesis then slashed Mario, but he felt three hits!

"What was that!" Mario asked in pain.

"Reaper..." Sephiroth stated, he seemed to be somewhat disturbed.

'She's using my own techniques against me and everyone else...' Sephiroth thought. Gorgesis summoned four spheres of energy that converged around the group as she attacked rapidly. Gorgesis then sent Sephiroth into the air and generated a large energy ball, she threw it pass Sephiroth and attacked him rapidly.

'You are not going to use my own finishing move against me!' Sephiroth thought, he then somehow teleported and reappeared behind Gorgesis!

"What!" Gorgesis yelled as she turned around, Sephiroth tried to slash her with a second sword, but she blocked with her claws, Sephiroth and Gorgesis started to fight in sword-to-claw combat. Eventually, Sephiroth slashed Gorgesis into the energy ball and sent an energy shockwave that blew it up, Sephiroth's original sword landed on the ground as he picked it up and put away the other.

"We should get going..." Sephiroth said.

_**With Cherufe...**_

Lucario tried to punch Cherufe, but he ducked and stood on a single hand and kicked Lucario in the stomach, this was followed by Snake throwing a grenade, whoch Cherufe caught, Cherufe had never saw what a grenade was and didn't know what it does... until it blew up in his face that is. Cherufe yelled angrily as he charged out and slammed Snake into the ground, he threw him into the air and blasted him repeatedly, Lucario ran at him again along with Fox. Cherufe caught Snake and turned around to elbow Lucario, with the same arm, he grabbed Lucario's chest spike and ripped it out! He laughed evilly as he sliced Fox's chest and stabbed Lucario in the stomach with it. He then punched Lucario before doing a front-flip to send Fix into the air! With Snake still in hand, Cherufe leaped up and almost dropped Snake, he caught Snake by the legs and repeatedly hit Fox with him before spinning and throwing Snake towards the ground.

"Banshee Shriek!" Cherufe yelled as his fingertips lit up, he shot Fox with the five beams into the Mansion wall, he looked down and stretched his arm, grabbing an unconcsious Snake by the leg and stopped the Banshee Shriek, he grabbed Fox and dive-bomebed towards the ground, slamming them both with the force of a meteor. He laughed evilly as he looked at the other Smashers when suddenly...

"YOU BASTARD!" he heard from behind, Arachniid then landed on Cherufe full force before punching him in the face, she then grabbed Cherufe by the arm and started to spin at the same speed as a tornado (this managed to break the arm out of socket). Darkrai managed to catch up to a severely pissed Arachniid, whom had just threw Cherufe into space before jumping up and slamming him back to the ground. The others who had won their fights finally got there. As the smoke cleared, they saw that Cherufe was fighting with a broken arm. Cherufe was ACTUALLY losing to Arachniid! He tried to slam Arachniid into the ground, but she moved so fast that she was behind him before he could finish! She flipped in the air with her sword out, she sliced off Cherufe's other arm, leaving him incapacitated for the time. She landed in front of him and sliced his knees, forcing Cherufe to the ground, but right when was about to finish him, Cherufe suddenly grew another arm and threw her into the air before blasting her 20 times in a second! Cherufe then ripped off his broken arm and regrew it.

"Now I'm really pissed..." Cherufe said, his eyes flickered as he charged forward and grabbed Deme, he blasted her and threw her into the ground, suddenly, Blaze tackled him, Cherufe rolled and threw her before grabbing her with a stretched arm, his eyes glowed a bloody red as suddenly fire came from Blaze's body and entered him. He then threw her limp body to the ground.

"Blaze! What did you do!" Silver yelled angrily.

"I stole her fire powers... and now I'm even stronger!" Cherufe said before charging forward and punching Mario full-force in the stomach and sending him flying, he then grabbed Mario by the face and released any force he had gained running, sending Mario into a wall. Luigi angrily tried to avenge his brother, but Cherufe blocked every attack before breaking Luigi's wrists, he then kicked Luigi in the face and turned to Bowser, he picked up the giant and slammed him before spinning him on his shell and kicking him at Chiharu and Hoshi, slamming them into a wall. Cherufe then jumped on Bowser and broke his shell. Donkey Kong and Ganondorf ran at Cherufe. Who grabbed Ganondorf and tossing him into the air and blocking DK's signature Donkey Punch.

"Death Bed Blast!" Cherufe yelled as he simply blasted him with a large laser, DK flew to the ground unconcsious as Cherufe angled his head upwards and blasted Ganondorf, as he fell, Cherufe caught him by the throat and started to choke him, Darkrai appeared and Shadow Claw'd Cherufe in the back before teleporting, Cherufe screamed in pain as he let go of Ganondorf, Darkrai constantly teleported as he continuously Shadow Claw'd him when Cherufe suddenly Cherufe jerked his arm out as Darkrai appeared there, Cherufe managed to grab Darkrai by his spine before crushing it and throwing him. That's when both Arachniid and Shadic charged at him! Cherufe grabbed Arachniid by the throat and slammed her into the ground for a boost before trying to punch Shadic, who teleported. Cherufe was suprised before Shadic punched HIM in the face! Cherufe flew straight through the Mansion.

"Everybody... I'll handle Cherufe! Take everybody that's been injured to ER! Doc, Amy, Zelda, and everybody else who can help them recover stay there! Got it?" Shadic yelled. Everybody nodded as they all left.

'Time to finish this...' Shadic thought.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadic yelled before disappearing in a blue flash.

_Phew! That took a long time to do! But that is the last 'Cherufe's Dominion' Part, the final battles are about to truly begin! See ya all later!_


	29. Voice Acting Offer

Hey! It's SS1 here and I have a question…

Do you like Sonic the Hedgehog?

If you do, then may I ask you to help me with a new show I'm making… yes an animated series!

If you feel like being a voice actor for a character, then leave a review or send me a message telling me so.

Thank you for your time!

Shadic VS Cherufe coming to you soon!


	30. Shadic VS Cherufe

_Hello, everyone! This is SS1 (finally) here with the epic new chapter of Super Smash Bros War! After computer bans, 3 story deletes, and countless rewriting, I finally present the semi-final chapter of the story. Will Shadic be able to defeat Cherufe? Or will he too be overcome? And how is Scorpion faring against Ultimus? These two clashes will be decided here and now! Enjoy!_

_With Scorpion and Ultimus…_

Scorpion and Ultimus stood, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You ready?" Ultimus taunted.

"Let's rock!" Scorpion yelled, drawing his sword, the two launch at each other at full speed, clashing, Ultimus charged what appeared to be a Chaos Spear mixed with a fireball, he threw it at Scorpion like how Zeus would a lightning bolt. Scorpion dodged and punched Ultimus in the chest, he followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head, which sent Ultimus into one of the buildings.

"Chivalry Lance!" Scorpion yelled, he created a light blue lance of energy and hurled it, the lance contacted Ultimus and blew him up along with the whole neighborhood block! Ultimus suddenly grew wings and shot out at Scorpion, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him a great distance. Ultimus's eyes began to glow.

"Ultimus Finale!" Ultimus yelled, he then performed the Mario Finale, but with purple fire. Scorpion put out his hands to block, but the blast severely burned Scorpion's armor, but he did not fret. Scorpion flew forward with his sword ready, he slashed Ultimus's face and then attempted another strike, but Ultimus blocked using an energy sword. The two forced each other back, but Ultimus's grip slipped and Scorpion took the chance. Scorpion sliced Ultimus's side and stabbed the mechanical beast, Scorpion jumped up onto Ultimus's chest and pulled out his blade, forcing Ultimus downwards, Scorpion then came down with a downward slash, splitting the robot in half. The two ends fell, but then rejoined each other. Ultimus got up laughing.

"Did you really think Cherufe would create me without his ability to regenerate from virtually any wound?" Ultimus taunted. There was a difference in Ultimus's personality now, was Cherufe taking control? Scorpion charged at Ultimus, but he blocked the attack.

"Mech Ki! Come to me!" Ultimus yelled, a ball started to form in his hand.

'Mech Ki? Did Cherufe actually make a ki? Then I guess there's no more playing around then!' Scorpion thought. Scorpion did the same, and a ball started to form in his hand.

"So, Cherufe made you a Ki Kontroller? You're not the only one!" Scorpion replied.

"You may have a cheap knock-off of a Ki, but I have the real deal… and the strongest at that!" Scorpion yelled. The two spheres materialized, Ultimus's was a metallic gray with a gear in the center while Scorpion's was space themed in color, with a galaxy in the center. At the same time, they put the sphere in front of themselves.

"DANKU!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Adamantos!" Scorpion shouted.

"Truth!" Ultimus screamed. The whole area was devastated by the technique. When the smoke cleared, the two had changed appearance. Ultimus had know grown to resemble Scorpion, with drangon wings jutting out of his back, he also had gained rows of sharp teeth, his eyes became like Cherufe's, and he had a Mohawk of flame going across his head and down his back. Scorpion still resembled himself, but his armor had gained scales and spikes galore. The helmet also had a teeth design on it, Scorpion's eyes had gained slit pupils and were red like Scorpio's. Scorpion had also gained a crystal in his forehead and his tail ended in an axe.

"Upgrade! Battalion!" Scorpion finished, he gained a second sword, this one was long and double-edged, it was also surrounded in flames, he had called out his sword: Bond of Flames. Ultimus charged at Scorpion, but his fist didn't do anything to Scorpion. Scorpion punched Ultimus in the face, he had put so much force into the punch that it shattered Ultimus's face! Ultimus was sent flying back, but his face regenerated and he flipped, launching himself at Scorpion, Ultimus drew his sword and tried to slash Scorpion, but his sword simply slid off, Ultimus then flew into a rage and attacked rapidly, but none of his attacks had harmed Scorpion, who chuckled. Scorpion kicked him off and slashed rapidly, cutting Ultimus several times. Scorpion then slashed him into the air and threw Bond of Flames down through Ultimus's body, Scorpion combined the overall weight of his armor (which was about that of two DKs) with a strong downward slam, he slammed his sword into Bond of Flames, which exploded and eradicated Ultimus. Scorpion landed on the ground, the heavy weight of the armor, caused a small crater to appear, Scorpion looked up to see Ultimus reappearing from his atoms. Ultimus landed and chuckled.

"This is the end…" Ultimus stated.

"Let's finish this…" Scorpion yelled. He leaped high up into the air. He had his sword disappear and his hands started to glow with a bright energy. Ultimus shot up into the air. He used the power found in Ganondorf and Bowser's Final Smashes and attempted to ram Scorpion, but Scorpion wasn't fazed.

"Seigi Yumi…" Scorpion stated, he shot downwards with his fists forward. The massive energy stored within him surrounded his body and created a meteor of energy that slammed into Ultimus, canceling out his attack, Ultimus's body started to be reduced to less than atoms. Ultimus knew that there was no regenerating from this attack, Ultimus started to panic and shot a Zero Laser (Samus's Final Smash if I got the name wrong). The beam only added on to the attack and Ultimus was eradicated faster, the attack crashed into the ground and wiped out everything within 30 miles! Scorpion was exhausted, his armor had started falling off, revealing his normal armor.

"I have to go check on everybody else." Scorpion stated.

"Not so fast…" a voice said, Saphire appeared from the darkness, his body was still brutalized, he pulled out a Cystal Blaster.

"I don't have time for you Saphire!" Scorpion replied. Scorpion started walking away, but Saphire wasn't going down until he had killed Scorpion, and he was ready to die. He shot at Scorpion, but Scorpion dodged the blast, Scorpion put his hand back and charged a minuscule amount of energy.

"You were always a great rival Saphire, you always gave me a reason to get stronger, and for that I'm grateful…" Scorpion calmly stated, he shot the energy and it hit Saphire, the energy healed Saphire, who looked at Scorpion in surprise.

"Go, get stronger so that we could finish the rivalry some other time…" Scorpion commanded as he walked off, leaving a confused Saphire. Saphire walked off in his own direction, he stopped and looked back at Scorpion.

'Scorpion's got more guts than I thought…' Saphire thought as he teleported off.

_With Shadic and Cherufe…_

Cherufe got up from Shadic's little knock-out punch. Shadic teleported to the same location.

"Hehehe… you're stronger than the other smashers, where did you come from?" Cherufe questioned.

"I can believe I'm stronger… but there's no time to waste, let's go!" Shadic yelled. Shadic charged at Cherufe with a Chaos-Enhanced punch, he hit Cherufe in the face and they were sent skyward. The two struggled to gain the advantage- but neither would let go of the other- eventually Shadic got the chance with a head-butt. The two separated from their deadlock. Cherufe drew both of his blades and tried to slash at Shadic, but he dodged the slashes before teleporting behind Cherufe, Shadic punched Cherufe in the back and followed with an axe kick. Cherufe flew downwards but caught his balance and shot back up, he slashed at Shadic, but he moved out of the way, Cherufe then flipped and slashed at Shadic with his long-sword. The blade slashed Shadic's arm, but Shadic continued fighting, suddenly, a sharp pain entered Shadic's arm. His arm suddenly dropped and Cherufe took the advantage, punching Shadic in the face and sending him back.

_Inside Shadic's mind…_

"Shadow, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Cherufe paralyzed our arm, let's try Chaos Regeneration!" Shadow recommended.

"Right!" Sonic continued.

"Chaos!" they both yelled.

_Outside Shadic's mind…_

"Regeneration!" Shadic yelled, healing himself of his paralysis.

"Much better!" Shadic continued. He punched Cherufe in the chest, followed by a headbutt. Cherufe flew back, but Shadic caught Cherufe's arms and pulled him back, Shadic hit Cherife in the face with both knees, breaking Cherufe's jaw. Cherufe healed and flew at Shadic, but Shadic simply flicked Cherufe between the eyes, sending him back.

"Chaos… STORM!" Shadic yelled. He shot several Chaos Arrows and Spears, creating an explosion with a destruction range of 15 feet. Shadic stopped and charged a Chaos Lance, which he threw to complete the assault. The blast destroyed the area, but Cherufe stood there, his arms crossed in front of his face. Cherufe started to laugh.

"Was that it?" Cherufe taunted, he then turned into embers and appeared behind Shadic. Cherufe tripped Shadic and slammed down on Shadic's stomach, letting the hedgehog land on his leg in a kick, Shadic was sent into the air. Shadic could barely recover when Cherufe appeared above him and blasted him towards the ground.

"FULL POWER DEATH BRINGER!" Cherufe shouted as he lifted a hand into the air, a ball of lightning appeared and surrounded his hand.

"This is how you finish an opponent…" Cherufe finished before firing the attack, a large beam flew towards the grounded Shadic,

the beam was followed by lightning bolts and energy meteors. They all hit Shadic full force, incinerating everything around the two fighters.

With Scorpion…

'I wasted too much time fighting that Ultimus guy… I have to help everyone else!' Scorpion thought, he then saw the giant energy explosion from Cherufe's attack.

"That was… a Death Bringer! I've got to hurry!" Scorpion yelled, Scorpion shot off in that direction with lightning speed.

With Shadic and Cherufe…

Shadic lied on the ground battered and beaten, Cherufe floated down next to the hedgehog.

"Get up." Cherufe said as he kicked the hedgehog in the stomach. Shadic landed with a thud and spat a bit of blood. Cherufe grabbed Shadic by the neck and threw him. Shadic landed helplessly on the ground as Cherufe walked towards the fusion. Cherufe put his foot on Shadic's head and charged a second Death Bringer.

"Bye-bye." Cherufe said as he blasted Shadic point-blank. Two thoughts then entered Cherufe's mind: one was that of the Smashers- Shadic was distracting him so they could heal. The second thought was of his brothers, who had fled before any fighting had began!

"First I'll deal with the Smashers, then my brothers are next!" Cherufe angrily yelled as he went off towards the Mansion. Scorpion made it to the location about one minute later. Scorpion saw Sonic and Shadow lying unconscious on the ground.

"Sonic! Shadow!" Scorpion yelped as he ran over to where they were. Scorpion checked both of their wrists for a pulse- it was faint, but they had one.

"At least they're ok…" Scorpion stated, he pulled out a stone with a strange moss growing on it. Scorpion crushed the rock in his hand and sprinkled the dust onto the two, which healed their injuries, but they were still unconscious.

"Cherufe… you will not get away with this… DANKU!" Scorpion yelled, his armor changed yet again.

"LEADERSHIP!" Scorpion's armor turned golden and he gained a cape that was crimson on the inside and cobalt on the outside. His helmet was changed to one fitting a knight's instead, with the top in a crown fashion. Scorpion wielded two blades, one was his normal sword, the other was shaped like a skeletal dragon and looked more like an axe.

"This is the end!" Scorpion teleported to the Mansion.

_Well, this story is coming to a close, next chapter will be the ending… I hope I can pull off a good one! Will Scorpion defeat Cherufe? Will the Mansion be saved by Cherufe's ruthlessness? Why did Cherufe's brothers flee the battle? The answers to come next chapter!_


	31. The Final Battle!

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with the final chapter of Super Smash Bros. War! I would've posted sooner, but my computer's been busted… but I got it fixed and now I can finally present! I hope it makes up for the dreadfully long wait. Cherufe is about to try to finish what he started, but Scorpion is not gonna let him! And what happened to Cherufe's brothers? The battle against Cherufe ends now… and only one will be left standing!_

Scorpion was still in his King Form. He wasn't going to take Cherufe's bloodlust anymore!

'First my parents, then my home planet, now he's trying to destroy my friends! I've had it with him!' Scorpion thought before he used Burst Rush to get to his location faster.

With the Smashers in the E.R…

Rose, Zelda, Rose, Hoshi, and Dr. Mario were healing the beaten Smashers; Dr. Mario wrapped DK's wrists up in bandages as Zelda healed his broken wrist-bones. Rose then used her powers for the first time since coming to the Mansion:

"Way of Healing Number 33: Wide-Range Reversal Field." She stated, she sent out a pink dome of energy that covered Pichu, Captain Falcon, and Blaze. A fire appeared above Blaze and fused into her chest, she awakened immediately, the hole in Captain Falcon's abdomen closed up and the burns receded, his clothes also patched up. Pichu's bones started to come back together and fused into their original versions. As the field disappeared, all three got up from their hospital beds. Rose walked over to the unconscious Mario and assessed his injuries.

"That one punch broke several ribs… one even shattered and punctured his organs…" Rose stated. Dr. Mario came over to see such injuries.

"Mama-mia…" he said slowly. Rose formed a ball of pink energy in her hands.

"Way of Healing Number 50: Blossoming Flower." Rose stated. The ball became a flower and was laid on Mario's chest; the flower then had burst into several petals that then landed on the areas of Mario's body that was truly damaged. The wounds started to heal as the petals disappeared. Mario didn't wake up though.

"He's fine now… he should rest up for a few hours though." Rose stated, she then felt a drop in energy.

"…"

"What's wrong Rose?" Hoshi asked as she was using her time powers to heal Fox.

"It's Shadic… he's just been beaten by Cherufe…" Rose spoke, worry filling her words. Everybody then started contemplating Cherufe's strength when Rose said something else:

"Wait! I'm feeling another energy… it's rising at a tremendous rate…" Rose added.

"Who is it?" Zelda questioned, you could tell there was still a glimmer of hope in her tone.

"I think it's… it's Scorpion!" Rose finished.

Speaking of Scorpion… let's see what's happening…

Cherufe was charging towards the Mansion when Scorpion warped beside him.

"Cherufe… if you want to finish the other Smashers, you have to kill me first!" Scorpion said. Cherufe looked over to Scorpion.

"Glad to know I have your permission…" Cherufe replied with a wicked tone. Both punched each other, Scorpion punching Cherufe in the face and Cherufe punching Scorpion in the gut. They sent each other flying a distance before they recovered. Scorpion drew his swords and charged at Cherufe. First, Scorpion did a vertical slash with his dragon-shaped sword, but Cherufe jumped back before doing a full spin and trying to slice through Scorpion's side, but Scorpion quickly moved his normal sword to block it. Scorpion then kicked Cherufe away before rushing forward and kicking Cherufe in the chest, he flipped off and threw his sword at Cherufe, who quickly recovered and blocked it with his two swords. Before Cherufe could retaliate, Scorpion was at his side and hit him in his pelvis, then kicking him in that very same spot Scorpion then grabbed Cherufe's arm before flipping Cherufe over his shoulder. Cherufe landed on the ground with a thud but immediately jumped back up and tried to swing his sword around, Scorpion blocked it, but then Cherufe used his other sword to attack Scorpion's other side. Scorpion screamed in pain as he dropped to one knee, Cherufe then kicked Scorpion in the face, knocking Scorpion off of his feet. Scorpion warped before his upper body could touch the ground. He kicked Cherufe into the air from behind and leaped up, slashing rapidly and cutting into Cherufe's body, Scorpion then fired a quick Nova Punisher that blew Cherufe back. Cherufe caught his footing and threw one of his swords at Scorpion, who blocked it and rushed at Cherufe. Cherufe then used Ember Shroud to get behind Scorpion, he charged a quick blast, but Scorpion slammed it with his sword. Cherufe threw his other sword and charged the same blast.

"Shade Ripple!" Scorpion randomly called. He generated a blast that blew up the area and sent Cherufe flying. The flaming brute then caught his landing. They both were growing exhausted.

"Well, you are a lot tougher than before…" Cherufe panted.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when insane maniacs chase you from planet to planet… I bet I'll have to leave Earth within the next week!" Scorpion replied, anger in his voice.

"Well, you know I cannot let you live… you are too much of a threat to my plans! DANKU!" Cherufe yelled, a large amount of dust was kicked up, Scorpion had to guard his body to keep from being blown away by the twister-strength winds. When the winds were gone, Cherufe had changed; his body had become more muscular and he gained curved horns. His shoulder coverings became spikier and his cape more ragged. He gained four spikes out of his back that pointed downwards. The fire of his head spread to his shoulder coverings and on his backs spikes. He also was more bestial.

"This is the end, Scorpion… prepare to die!" Cherufe yelled, his voice was much deeper and had a snarl in it. Cherufe charged forward on all fours like a true animal, he leaped up and punched a surprised Scorpion in the face, sending him flying. Cherufe ran after him, still on all fours, and leaped up. Cherufe kicked Scorpion into the air before grabbing Scorpion's head and slamming it into the ground. Cherufe started to laugh until he felt something grip his leg... Scorpion wasn't done yet! Scorpion squeezed Cherufe's leg with all of his might until the bones in it shattered! Cherufe fell to one knee, letting Scorpion go as the hero stood. Scorpion made his axe-like weapon appear before slamming it into Cherufe's side, thoroughly slicing through it. Cherufe roared in pain as he charged a Death Bringer in his hand, he fired it at Scorpion, who took the full brunt of the attack. The ground shattered beneath them, causing them to fall into what appeared to be the Mansion's rather large basement.

'The Mansion's basement extends all the way to here?' Scorpion thought, he then realized that the Mansion was only 30 feet away. They were fighting in the town's storm shelter! Scorpion couldn't finish his thought however, as Cherufe rushed towards him. Cherufe's muscles suddenly grew larger, and he punched Scorpion right in the stomach. Scorpion was sent flying through many of the shelter's walls, but managed to recover. He didn't see where Cherufe was, until he felt a large amount of energy behind him, Cherufe had warped right behind him! Cherufe then kicked Scorpion into the air and shot up, punching Scorpion towards the ground. Cherufe charged a Devastation Cannon in his mouth and charged to well above 100%. He fired the blast and it engulfed Scorpion completely. Scorpion tried to push the beam back, but his armor shattered, turning him back into his normal self. The beam even destroyed that armor and blasted Scorpion into the ground. The whole shelter was engulfed in the blast, and all that was left was a large crater, with an unconscious and armor-less Scorpion lying inside of it beneath a ton of debris. Blood was all over his body and his white hair was lightly burnt.

Back with the others…

Rose gasped. Which caught all of the already healed Smashers and healers' attention.

"Rose? What's happening?" Deme questioned. Ever since picking up Cherufe and Scorpion's energies, she has been the medium to knowing what's been happening.

"One of the powers just reached below zero… it… it was Scorpion…" Rose stated, on the brink of tears. Nonetheless, she continued.

"H- he's…" she paused as her tears started falling. The other Smashers got the picture; they all had different reactions. Deme, Chiharu, and Amy went over and started trying to comfort Rose. Lucario (coming to know Scorpion as a friend) punched the wall, leaving a large dent in it. The most surprising reaction was Scorpio, who simply went towards the door.

"He's not getting away with it…" Scorpio muttered. Some of the others heard him.

"Cherufe thinks that he can just do whatever he wants, take what ever he wants… He's taken over hundreds of planets, and taken the lives of so many people…" Scorpio continued; his tone was a mix of both anger and sadness, very strange for a guy like him.

"Any villain has their own set of standards, and a guy like him… with none of those standards… deserves to rot in Hell for all of eternity!" Scorpio yelled, his flames did something they never did before: they turned blue. Not even Arachniid knew what that could mean.

"And I'll do what Scorpion tried to and failed at… I'm going to put an end to Cherufe's ways! I don't care if he kills me too, but somebody's got to show him that he can't do whatever he wants! I know none of you guys like me too much… but who do we hate more?" Scorpio turned to the Smashers.

"I'm done hiding and running away! I'm going to take this fight to the bitter end! Who's with me?" Scorpio continued; his voice changed slightly with the ending of his speech. The first person to walk to him was Arachniid.

"That bastard's got to go down… if he's going to break every bone in my body… If he's going has to rip the flesh from my bones… If he's going to put me eyes out… I don't care! I'll see to it that he dies as well!" Arachniid shouted, she was obviously the most ticked off. Sheik stood up and walked over to them.

"I may not know much about Scorpion, but from the time I spent with him, I know that his death shouldn't be in vain." Sheik (surprisingly) said calmly. All of the words changed the atmosphere a bit… the Smashers all realized, it didn't matter if they were scared, they were the last hope for many, many souls in the universe. Several trillions of people would be affected by their decision. Everybody heard a sniffle, they looked over at Rose. Rose managed to stop crying (slightly) and made a bold statement.

"All Scorpion did w-was try to help people, he didn't even have to know them, but he'd risk his life for them… but this time… I'll help someone else!" she said with complete certainty, but a hand grabbing her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see Sonic, who was still in his ER bed (she was going to heal him next before Scorpio's outburst).

"No, you stay here… I know that Scorpion would want you as far away from any possible harm as possible." Sonic tried to sit up, but his body ached all over, Rose had several tears still falling. He managed to will himself up.

"You did your half by healing the lot of us… let us return the favor by doing this for you." Sonic was starting to feel better.

"Save your energy and watch over the other Smashers while we fight this battle." After making this statement, he was feeling well enough to stand! He easily walked over to the large group forming at the doorway. He looked down to find that a few of Roses tears had landed on his hand. He wondered if that's what made him heal. Soon, the group was formed of Scorpio, Arachniid, Sheik, Sonic, Deme, Chiharu, Hoshi, Cloud, Lucario, Spyro, Pit, Samus, Jynx, Kaboom, Meta-Knight, Darkrai, and even the villains! The remaining Smashers hadn't healed from the beatings they took from the various Cherufe Dominion members. They all left to face Cherufe finally.

Meanwhile…

Cherufe was nearing the Mansion… he had a deep feeling that it would soon be his. He then felt several energies coming towards him.

'Not as many as before… must be the stubborn roaches that I couldn't squash before that fused fellow stopped me…' Cherufe thought, he looked behind him to see his brothers again.

"What do you want?" he questioned, ferocity flashing in his eyes.

"We wanted to help, you ungrateful bastard! You should be happy we came back!" the smallest of the 4 of them, Nova responded. The largest one, Inferno walked next to Cherufe.

"I can't let me little brother achieve inter-dimensional conquest by himself, now can I?"

"Gwaaaaaaaaaa…" the 3rd one, Pyre stated. (Gotta activate Pyre's Translator, please hold)

"Yeah" Pyre stated. Cherufe remained silent for a minute

"Kay…" Cherufe finally responded; he looked up to Inferno, his much larger older brother.

"Inferno, you will go and attack the Smashers still inside the ER, can't let any of them live…" he then turned to Pyre.

"Pyre, you and Nova will go face the giant hand guys, got it?" Cherufe then looked in the direction of Scorpio's group.

"Go, I'll handle these ants…" The brothers all went towards their own destinations.

Let's start with Master Hand…

Master Hand wasn't with his Smashers, which annoyed him greatly. He wanted to ensure their safety; he could've easily stopped Cherufe. Master Hand was flustered by his action of not going with his Smashers. He felt like a coward, even though it wasn't truly his fault. He had to protect the 'Inner Mansion' as he would refer to it as. He heard a thud and turned quickly, arming all five of his fingers with energy. After a few tense seconds, he heard the Jaws theme… at the last part; he felt his brother's presence.

"DAN-DAN-DA!" Crazy finished, grabbing Master and doing the closest thing to tackling Master Hand.

"I'm back, from the surface of the sun! I mean… I'm back, from the surface of the… Inner Mansion!" Crazy tried to hide that he not only locked up the Inner Mansion, but also decided to visit the sun for some odd reason. Master Hand bothered not to ask, sparing himself a long and non-focused story. They then heard footsteps and turned to see two beings. One was a tall and lanky figure; his flames were more in the style of long hair. He had on a black coat that exposed his chest, but went far past his arms. He also had what appeared to be flame-resistant wrappings covering his body from the stomach down. His most notable feature was a strange collar around his neck. The other one was short, He had his flames in the form of a Spartan's Mohawk; he even had a helmet similar to them! He had a cape similar to Cherufe's, but not ragged in any way, whatsoever. His clothes were that of only shorts. Master Hand stared at the two beings confusedly for a few seconds, then realized that they must have been relatives of Cherufe. He wanted to make sure though.

"Who are you?" Master Hand questioned.

"Waa?" (Wait, the translator's broken again. Stupid Translator! _) "Isn't it obvious?" Pyre responded with his own question.

"Pyre, be a lamb and fight these two yourself. I hate sullying my own hands on people I have no interest in." Nova stated. Pyre rolled his eyes and walked towards Master and Crazy.

"I don't know how in the name of all things you ended up as one of Father's favorites. I did everything he told me to…" Pyre grumbled.

"Probably because he had to invent that dumb translator around your neck…" Nova replied.

"Whatever…" Pyre argued, he reached into the back of his coat and pulled out a rather large sword that would require two hands in any case. Pyre leaped at Master and Crazy and swung his sword; Master Hand got nicked by it and felt a bit of his energy flow away. The same happened for Crazy.

"My sword has this special ability to allow me to transform whatever it cuts into something more… preferable." Pyre stated. Master Hand and Crazy Hand both felt their bodies morph into… into… humans?

"What the…" Master Hand blurted, looking at his… well, hands. Pyre then slashed his own shoulder with the blade, and he became a smaller version who was one with his weapon. Literally, his sword became his right arm! His clothes remained the same, but his translator fused into his stomach. He was about the size of fairy now.

"Well, 'Master', what do you think?" Pyre asked. Master Hand was still dumbfounded by his new appearance. He was draped in all white, although the jacket over it was a bit large for his new body. He was about 5'2 in height, and he had a long beard that was white as well. He had also gained a moustache that was a bright white as well and seemed to fuse with beard, but also went down, separated from it in the end.

"I'll give you a 10 second head start, now go." Pyre stated. Master Hand was tired of running, he pointed his hand at Pyre, but nothing happened.

"Oh, and I stripped you of your powers as well, so you better run, I still haven't counted…" Pyre teased. Master Hand 'tsked' before running.

"Finally, 1… 2… 10!" Pyre yelled. He floated after Master Hand, who desperately tried to use his powers, any power! Pyre yawned before shooting down and nearly stabbing Master Hand in the back, but suddenly, Master Hand managed to warp, but it wasn't as fast as he wished it could've been. He gained a mark on his arm… and his back! Pyre managed to strike twice in one second!

"You knew you couldn't dodge it, but I am surprised you gained the ability to warp again… maybe I just- I don't know- hid your powers?" Pyre teased. He gave a confident look at Master Hand.

"Know things are getting interesting now huh, Master Man?" Pyre finished.

"The name's Master HAND!" Master Hand yelled as he barely dodged another attack, gaining a mark on his cheek.

"Those markings are to tell me to stab you full force next time, ensuring a quick death Master Man…" Pyre taunted again, frustrating Master Hand.

"THE NAME'S MASTER HAND!" he yelled.

With Crazy and Nova…

Nova sighed.

"Pyre always does things half-way…" Nova stated as he got up from leaning on the wall. Well, let's see what you can do… even if you don't have any of your powers anymore…" Nova stated. He looked at Crazy, who merely grinned.

"So I get to fight?" Crazy asked.

"Duh…" Nova retorted. Crazy flashed him a sadistic look.

"Great." Crazy's look wiped away Nova's confidence. Quickly, Crazy generated a sword of energy and slammed down on Nova, who barely managed to block the attack.

"There is nothing better than a good fight…" Crazy hissed, then there was a large energy explosion.

Back with Pyre…

"What?" Pyre was shocked to see such an explosion.

"Now you see why my brother's called 'Crazy Hand' right?" Master Hand spoke.

"It is unwise to get him drawn into a fight, that's where his 'Crazy' side shows." Master Hand continued,

"C'mon let's finish this."

With Cherufe…

Cherufe was found by the large group of Smashers. He grinned.

"So only you guys came? I'm a little disappointed by the lacking of people here." Cherufe said.

"This is all we need to kill you…" Arachniid stated, she put her sword out in front of her.

"DANKU! Reaper!" Arachniid yelled, she surprised everyone, even Scorpio.

"She has a transformation?" Scorpio asked in shock. Red energy surrounded her before dispersing, the energy slashed violently at Cherufe, who didn't move. Arachniid's armor became more fitting, it had blue designs all over her body that seemed to glow and her helmet became a ninja covering for her mouth, letting all of her hair appear, it wasn't until now that anybody noticed how long it was. Her weapon also changed, it became two large cleavers connected by a red, steel wire. Arachniid looked up at Cherufe before throwing the first one at Cherufe, the wire grew so she didn't have to throw the other sword. Cherufe dodged to the left to avoid the weapon, but Arachniid was behind him. She kicked him in the back before pulling back on the wire, Cherufe turned towards her to try to attack, but the weapon he had overlooked cleanly chopped off his attacking arm. Arachniid caught her weapon and went in for another attack, but Cherufe regenerated and punched her, she threw the right-handed sword at Cherufe, but he easily dodged, Sheik then hit him in the face his her knee, followed by a kick flip off of the side of his face. She grabbed the wire of Arachniid's weapon and pulled it back. Sheik threw the blade at Cherufe, who took it to the chest, he grunted in pain as the weapon went through him. Deme then threw her spear, allowing Arachniid's weapon to wrap around it. Deme grabbed her spear and plunged it into the ground. Arachniid threw the other sword to Meta-Knight, who caught it as well; he wrapped it around his sword and flew around Cherufe ridiculously fast. He then stretched the wire until it was taut, Chiharu then grabbed the wire and- along with Spyro- used their elemental abilities. Sending a wave of water and electricity hurdling down the wire. Cherufe quickly grabbed the wire and tried to snap it, but Jynx appeared and stabbed his hand with one of her energy swords, the powered-up lightning then mercilessly shocked Cherufe, Jynx snapped her fingers and the energy sword exploded. Arachniid's weapon vanished and returned to her as the smoke cleared, leaving a weakened Cherufe on his knees.

"**I… I… I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY YOU!**" Cherufe shouted angrily as his body swelled with boils. The rock plates covering his body shattered and everyone had to guard to avoid a painful rock barrage.

"**I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!**" Cherufe repeatedly yelled as he grew. His body became metallic, as he re-grew his spikes, which were larger and thicker than before. His legs became segmented with a wide array of spikes. His feet grew until they had burst from his shoes, revealing three dragon-like toes with jagged claws. His left arm went through a similar transformation as well. His right arm was now like Pyre's, one huge sword. Cherufe had grown a tail as well, but Cherufe's most drastic change was his head. It had become like a dragon's head, covered with armor that revealed only his eyes and his horns. His shoulder coverings had gain ruby on each along with becoming jagged. Cherufe snarled as his eyes turned red.

"You will not live long enough to see the light of tomorrow." Cherufe said as he charged at the group. Meta Knight was the first to suffer, taking a punch right to the face, his mask shattered into several pieces as he was sent flying into a boulder. Sonic charged at Cherufe rather haphazardly. Sonic jumped over Cherufe's fist and kicked Cherufe right in the face before doing a hurricane kick to it and finishing with an axe-kick. Cherufe grabbed Sonic in mid-free fall before he saw Spyro flying at him. He spat a fireball at Spyro, who neutralized it with a Polar Bomb, upon closer inspection, Cherufe noticed Hoshi riding on Spyro's back. She slowed Cherufe down and allowed Spyro to freeze Cherufe's feet thoroughly. To their surprise, Cherufe smacked them away with his sword-arm. He turned his attention back to Sonic and charged a fireball, but Scorpio warped in front of it and took the attack head-on. Scorpio screamed in pain as he absorbed the fireball. Scorpio fell to one knee and Cherufe threw Sonic away to try to finish off Scorpio. Sonic barely got up and saw Scorpio deactivate his helmet, revealing a grin. Scorpio gave Sonic a thumbs up and a chuckle as another fireball hit Scorpio head on. When the smoke cleared, Scorpio was gone.

'Scorpio… did he just sacrifice himself… to save me?' Sonic thought. Sonic thought back to when they had fought in the Dead Desert, then he thought about when he told Scorpio off during one of the Intro Matches. Sonic had to stop thinking about these things, as he had to dodge a kick from Cherufe. Sonic pulled out the sole Chaos Emerald he had. Sonic charged up as much as he could until his fur turned white. His eyes became a violet color and his quills stood up. He looked at himself to see he had become his Hyper Form! He saw as the Chaos Emerald he had cracked and turned dull. Sonic had not only used the positive energy, but the negative energy as well. He saw Cherufe try to punch him, and blocked with his hand! Cherufe was surprised to see that such a small being had stopped his gigantic fist. Sonic shot a ball of Chaos Energy at Cherufe, the ball stuck and exploded, severely damaging Cherufe's face, blowing off the armor of it. He flew towards Cherufe and punched him in the exposed spot, knocking the giant over. As the dust settled, Sonic went in for another attack, but a Godzilla-sized Devastation Cannon, hit Sonic at point blank. Sonic fell to the ground as his fur turned back normal, but then Sonic opened his eyes, which weren't normal now. They had turned into red spirals and his fur became spikier than normal. Sonic had gained claws that ripped through his gloves. He flashed a surprised Cherufe a toothier grin than any of Cherufe's. Sonic had become his Fleetway Form from the residual negative energy still inside of him. He flew straight towards Cherufe, who fired another one of his Devastation Cannons. Fleetway shattered the beam like a rock would do a window! The beam fragments fused into Fleetway who shot it right into Cherufe's mouth. The beam destroyed Cherufe's head faster than anything I could compare it to. Fleetway gave an evil laugh until Cherufe's tail slapped him away. Fleetway faded, leaving only an unconscious Sonic. Chiharu, who made a cushion out of the wind and brought him down to the ground, caught Sonic. In one quick instance, Meta-Knight, Hoshi, Spyro, Sonic, and Scorpio were down. They were fighting a losing battle…

Back with Master Hand…

Master Hand was having trouble fighting a tiny Pyre, he had gained 3 more of the marks and Pyre was currently flying around Master Hand quickly.

"Hmm… which mark should I use to kill him?" Pyre thought out loud. Pyre flew right towards Master Hand's cheek, but faked it and shot for his arm, Master Hand tried to swat Pyre away, but Pyre moved out of the way! Master Hand tried desperately to squash the tiny Lavan, but failed every time.

"Gettin' tired, Master Man?" Pyre taunted.

"It's Master HAND!" Master Hand yelled angrily. Pyre chuckled as he floated in circles.

"See, I gave you enough speed to keep up with me, but… me being much smaller than you gives me the advantage." Pyre stated, Master Hand tried to strike again, but missed. Master Hand tried several more times, but kept failing to hit the tiny bastard. Pyre then started flying erratically again.

"This is definitely going to be a kill shot Master Man. You better find the rest of your powers." Pyre teased. Pyre went for the cheek again.

"DIE!" Pyre yelled. He thought he got the hit, but a barrier stopped his sword just short of Master Hand's cheek.

"What did you do Master Man?" Pyre questioned.

"Simple, I found my powers…" Master Hand stated, he then generated an energy sword, he was holding it backhanded style.

"And by the way… my name is Master…" Master Hand lifted his arm.

"HAND!" he yelled as the sword cut through Pyre's sword arm. Pyre landed on the ground and started to fade away.

"W-What? It wasn't supposed to end this way! You cheated! This isn't fair! I'm not supposed to die… you are! I don't want to die! I don't want to…" Pyre ranted as he faded away. He didn't get to finish his sentence however as his mouth seemed to be the first part to fade away. For the rest of the fading process, he only made muffled noises. Master Hand started turning back to normal as Crazy appeared.

"How'd your fight go?" Master Hand asked, looking down at the still human Crazy Hand.

"It was too short… I'm sure the readers would all agree…" Crazy stated, he felt what appeared to be a sword TRY to cut him, but it didn't.

"**I'm not going to lose to y**-!" Nova shouted before Crazy obliterated him with a simple slap on the forehead.

"See what I mean?" Crazy Hand finished.

"Yes… well, this battle is almost over, all that's left is Cherufe…" Master Hand stated as they left.

With Inferno…

Inferno was talking into a watch-like object.

"Lord Tabuu, I talked with my brother and he's making attack the leftovers… what do I do?"

"_Don't fight them… come back to our base. Your brothers are dead, minus Cherufe that is."_ Tabuu responded over the signal. Inferno activated his Subspace Bomb and vanished.

Back with Cherufe…

Sheik landed a kick into Cherufe's eyeball. Out of anger, Cherufe grabbed her and threw her, but Pit caught her. Immediately, Pit was slammed into the ground by Cherufe's tail. Cherufe chuckled until two arrows flew through the same eye. Pit and Sheik had their respective bows in play. Pit snapped his into his two swords and went to attack Cherufe. Cherufe noticed Pit and roared, blowing saliva all over Pit's wings, matting them and rendering them useless. Pit fell until Cloud caught him, but a quick Death Bringer put both of them down. Only Arachniid, Sheik, Deme, Chiharu, Lucario, Pit, Samus, Jynx, Kaboom, Darkrai, and the villains were left. Sheik threw several kunai at Cherufe, but they bounced off of his armor, he slammed Sheik into the ground, leaving her incapable of fighting. Deme had hovered above Cherufe using her spear, she planned to stab him in the head and end it, but several spikes shot out of Cherufe's back and stabbed her body in multiple places. Deme fell unconscious to the ground. Darkrai had turned intangible and shot a Shadow Ball at Cherufe. Cherufe frustratedly tried to attack, but failed. His eyes flashed and Darkrai somehow turned tangible again. Cherufe slammed him down with his sword-arm. Jynx, Bowser and Kaboom were trying a strategy similar to when they fought Shadow Cherufe, but it resulted in Bowser's shell shattering, one of Kaboom's bombs knocking Jynx unconscious, and Kaboom being put down by another Devastation Cannon. Lucario and Samus charged their Final Smashes and fired it simultaneously; the beam was met by a Death Bringer blast. The two beams pushed against each other until the Death Bringer obliterated it, Lucario and Samus prepared for the worse, but Meta Knight caught them! They looked up at Meta Knight, who was wearing fractions of his mask, just enough to hide his face… Cherufe grew irritated at the Smashers. Rather quickly, he punched Meta-Knight before squashing Wario. Ganondorf tried to punch him, but was met by a Devastation Cannon! Arachniid threw her weapon at Cherufe and it wrapped around his neck. Arachniid, using all of her strength, threw Cherufe into the air before slamming him back down into the ground. Cherufe didn't move for a second, prompting Arachniid to go in for the final blow. To her surprise however, Cherufe's head turned around! His arm bent backwards and slapped her away. King DeDeDe and Sephiroth were left; Sephiroth tried to put Cherufe's other eye out, but was squashed like a bug. Cherufe then picked up DeDeDe and started squeezing his one fist. He didn't stop until DeDeDe stopped moving, then Cherufe threw him off somewhere else. Cherufe had taken out the 'Smasher Cavalry', he laughed evilly to himself until a small fist met his face, and this fist was strong enough to send him quite a distance. He looked to only see a glowing figure hovering in the air; it had four swords, two in his hands and two floating around it. Where did it come from? Who was it? These were all of the thoughts floating around the giant's mind as recovered. Upon closer inspection, it was… Scorpion?

"Wait, I thought you were dead…" Cherufe stated. Scorpion merely chuckled.

"The truth was, Cherufe, I was dead. But Scorpio had fused with my lifeless body, which only brought me back. Scorpio made a noble sacrifice to ensure that you would go down." Scorpion replied.

"Sacrifice? Noble? What are you talking about?" Cherufe questioned.

"When Scorpio fused with me, he gave up his individuality. So now, there's only me!" Scorpion shouted as he impaled Cherufe's stomach. Scorpion then shot a Nova Punisher through Cherufe's stomach. Scorpion sent one of the blades through Cherufe's throat, impaling the beast to a wall; the blade had grown gargantuan to do this job. Scorpion charged a small Seigi Yumi and socked the monster in its face. Cherufe was surprised by Scorpion's increased strength, but wasn't giving up. He fired a Devastation Cannon right at Scorpion, who dispersed it with one hand. Scorpion saw Cherufe's sword arm come at him. Scorpion put his index finger forward, and the blade shattered upon contact.

"Got anything else?" Scorpion asked, unimpressed by Cherufe's attempts to win. Cherufe then rejected the blade from his throat and opened wide, he slammed his jaws shut around Scorpion… He then charged a Devastation Cannon. This was going to be the true definition of point-blank. He fired the beam, only surprised to see it NOT come out of his mouth. Scorpion had stopped it with one of his swords! Scorpion floated out of Cherufe's mouth and fired the beam! Cherufe gasped as the beam obliterated his whole upper body. The bottom half of Cherufe's lifeless body landed on the ground and Scorpion flew back to the Smashers who made a sacrifice to help him. Scorpion dispersed his form, which healed all of them instantly. Scorpion took all of these Smashers back to the ER.

Later…

Scorpion was telling the Smashers about Scorpio's sacrifice to be a hero for once when a large tremor hit. All of the Smashers looked out the window to see a large swirling hole in the sky. A voice boomed from it.

"**SCORPION! I'M NOT DONE YET! I HAVE ONE MORE TRICK UP MY SLEEVE! BEFORE COMING HERE, I MADE A SMASH BALL OUT OF ALL OF THE SMASHERS' FINAL SMASHES! I WILL MAKE SURE I WIN! UNLESS YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TRY AND STOP ME!"** Cherufe yelled from it.

"Cherufe doesn't go down easily, does he?" Shadow asked.

"I guess not!" Scorpion prepared to go face Cherufe, but Master Hand stopped him.

"Here… I took the liberty of making one real Smash Ball, but it's empty… you'll have to use your own unique move." Master Hand stated.

"WAIT!" Crazy yelled as Scorpion once again prepared to leave.

"What if everybody put their Final Smashes into one Smash Ball, and THEN Scorpion broke it? What would happen?" Crazy questioned.

"Well, there's a 80% chance that Scorpion would gain the ultimate power…" Master Hand contemplated.

"And the other 20%?" Scorpion asked.

"You'll blow up…" Master Hand stated.

"I'll take that chance!" Scorpion yelled. He then heard a collective 'Whaaaaat?' from the Smashers.

"A Seigi Yumi is undoubtedly not enough to finish him off… I'm gonna need to use something far stronger…" Scorpion reasoned.

"Plus 80% chance of winning is pretty good. Plus, Master Hand is never wrong as well… so I'm more than certain I won't blow up!" Scorpion stated.

"He's right…" Hoshi stated. The others were confused.

"I took a look into the futures of if you guys agree or not. If you guys don't give him your powers, he won't have much of a future…" Hoshi stated, this was more than enough to tide them over.

"Everybody focus on the ball, give it as much power as you guys could possibly give. After about 20 seconds, they all stopped, they were beat.

"Thanks guys. Scorpion looked at the fiercely glowing ball, he could see the very special inside its reflection." Scorpion went out and broke the ball, he was surrounded by energy and his body changed. When the light faded, he was slightly more muscular; his left arm had gained a cannon much like Samus's. His right hand had spikes like that of Knuckles'; he had gained Sheik's mouth scarf and Darkrai's hair. He also had Ganondorf's forehead covering. He had one wing belonging to Pit and another belonging to Sephiroth. He gained shoes very similar to Shadic's as well. He grew Lucario's chest spike and Meta-Knight's cape. He also had Mewtwo's tail. Scorpion's sword at length with Sephiroth's, it also had the spikes of Meta-Knight's Galaxia. Scorpion had just become… Smash Scorpion!

"Alright Cherufe… you ready…" Scorpion stated as he flew into the hole. He was met by a grotesque version of Cherufe. Cherufe had become larger than his dragon form! He must've done the same as Scorpion, as he appeared to be jumbled up out of mixed parts as well. He had many, many arms… too many for Scorpion to count. One was like DK'S, another was like Mr. G&W's, one had Knuckles spikes as well. Cherufe had gained Sheik's scarf and had something similar to Jynx's hat, but it was solid like horns. It also had the thing sticking out of Olimar's helmet. He had Lucario's chest spike and Popo's cleats. Along with many other things similar to the Smashers.

"Are you ready…" Cherufe asked.

"Let's finish this!" Scorpion replied.

(Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow) (My favorite song. :3)

(Guitar Riff)

The two charge at each other full speed, Scorpion drawing his sword and Cherufe using one of his fists.

(FALL!)

Scorpion slices through one of the fists.

(Music Intensifies)

Scorpion runs along Cherufe's arm and slices it off.

(Now the dark begins to rise)

Cherufe angrily fires a huge Shadow Ball from his mouth.

(Save your breath, it's far from over)

Scorpion barely dodges it as the Mr. G&W-based fist tries to punch him.

(Leave the lost and dead behind)

Scorpion slices it clean off.

(Now's your chance to run for cover)

Scorpion fires an Aura Sphere from his Samus Cannon.

(I don't want to change the world)

The blast hits Cherufe in the face

(I just want to leave it colder)

Scorpion kicks Cherufe's face, crushing the Aura Sphere.

(Light the fuse and burn it up)

The result is an explosion that blows off Cherufe's lower face.

(Take the path that leads to nowhere)

Cherufe opens his mouth, revealing his tongue is actually a large Deme spear.

(All is lost again)

He fires the spear out at Scorpion

(But I'm not giving in)

Scorpion shatters it with his fist.

(I will not bow!)

Cherufe sees Scorpion's aura is growing

(I will not break!)

Scorpion launches forward and slices off the Lucario spike on Cherufe's chest

(I will shut the world away)

Scorpion kicks it at Cherufe, impaling him.

(I will not fall!)

Scorpion flies up and slices Cherufe face.

(I will not fade!)

Scorpion then charges an Aura Storm and blasts him at point blank, destroying his horns.

(I will take your breath away)

Cherufe fires a Death Bringer from the smoke

(FALL!)

Scorpion is sent flying, but quickly recovers

(Music)

Cherufe sheds his giant form, revealing a sleeker one of Scorpion's size.

(Watch the end through dieing eyes)

He quickly impales Scorpion on his blade

(Now the dark is taking over)

Cherufe laughs evilly as he pulls out his blade

(Show me where forever dies)

Cherufe slams his sword down, but Scorpion catches it

(Take the fall and run to heaven)

Scorpion slices off Cherufe's arm… again.

(All is lost again)

Scorpion warps behind Cherufe, armed with Pit's Bow and Arrow

(But I'm not giving in)

He fires Sheik's Light Arrow from it

(I will not bow!)

The arrow impales Cherufe

(I will not break!)

Scorpion grabs Cherufe by his throat and throws him into one of the Mansion's tallest pillars.

(I will shut the world away)

Scorpion charges at him

(I will not fall!)

Cherufe fires a Devastation Cannon from his mouth

(I will not fade!)

Scorpion deflects the beam and stabs Cherufe in the stomach

(I will take your breath away)

Cherufe generates a third arm and punches Scorpion away

(And I'll survive)

Scorpion is unfazed and quickly recovers

(Paranoid)

Scorpion prepares to finish the battle

(I have lost the will to change)

Cherufe warps behind Scorpion

(And I am not proud)

Cherufe cuts open a hole in the realm, and a large amount of darkness pours out, blasting Scorpion back.

(Or cold-blooded fake)

Scorpion quickly recovers

(I will shut the world away…)

Cherufe laughs nearly insanely before stabbing Scorpion in the stomach with his bare hand!

(Guitar Riff)

Scorpion is kicked off and bleeds profusely as he falls out of the clouds. The Smashers see as Scorpion recovers and blocks another attack by Cherufe.

(Here I come!)

The two swordsmen fight rather quickly

(Guitar Solo)

Scorpion kicks off of Cherufe's back, Cherufe then creates a Devastation Cannon, but Scorpion warps behind him, punching him into a building, the Devastation Cannon obliterates it as Cherufe flies through.

(I will not bow!)

Scorpion flies in that direction

(I will not break!)

Cherufe appears in front of Scorpion

(I will shut the world away)

Cherufe punches Scorpion down towards the ground.

(I will not fall!)

Scorpion lands on the ground

(I will not fade!)

Cherufe charges another Devastation Cannon

(I will take your breath away)

Scorpion charges a large beam on his Samus Cannon

(And I'll survive)

Cherufe fires his beam

(Paranoid)

"FINAL BEAM!" Scorpion yells

(I have lost the will to change)

The two beams crash into each other

(I am not proud)

Cherufe's start winning first

(Or cold-blooded fake)

The Smashers look on in awe as Scorpion fires his beam with more force

(I will shut the world away)

The Final Beam pushes back the Devastation Cannon

(FALL!)

The beam engulfs Cherufe completely… obliterating him once and for all.

(Song Ends)

The Smash form starts to disappear and Scorpion weakly falls to his knees. The other Smashers come out to find two beings lying on the ground… one is Scorpion and the other is… Scorpio? Scorpion looks over towards the exhausted Scorpio.

"We're separated again, huh?" Scorpion asked.

"I guess that Smash Ball allowed us two…" Scorpio replied.

"Just know, when I'm feeling better, it's back to kicking your butt…" Scorpio joked as he tried to stand.

"We'll see…" Scorpion followed up.

"But that will wait until after the tournament. Truce?" Scorpio extended his hand.

"It's a truce!" Scorpion shook it. The other Smashers ran up to them, giving them different praises.

"Guys… That. Was. Awesome!" Pikachu stated as he sat on Scorpion's shoulder. Rose quickly hugged Scorpion, unintentionally making Pikachu fall off.

"'!" Rose hurriedly cried. Arachniid patted Scorpion on the shoulder and chuckled. Sonic walked up to Scorpion and they high-fived. Scorpio meanwhile was also being praised for his continuous efforts to help.

"Still, how'd you survive that fireball Cherufe shot at you?" Bowser questioned.

"Simple, I warped at the last second to go find Scorpion, there I fused with him and fought Cherufe.

Back with Scorpion…

The group laughed until they saw two bright lights appear. Scorpion looked over and recognized them immediately.

"Mom? Dad?" Scorpion asked. The lights faded, revealing Scorpion's parents… in the flesh.

"How are you guys here?" Scorpion asked as he hugged them both.

"I'm guessing that when you destroyed Cherufe, fate twisted in some weird way to bring all of his victims back to life…" his Dad guessed.

"Either way, I'm glad to have you guys back…" Arachniid added in and hugged her parents too. They heard a noise and ALL of the Smashers turned to find Saphire's three kids stumble out, still alive.

"Aah!" One of them screamed before hiding behind her brother and sister. Scorpion walked out from the group to the three kids. He kneeled down and asked them quickly.

"What is it?" The only son in the group was the first to respond.

"We were only following orders!" He hurriedly replied.

"We didn't want to really hurt you guys," the sister that wasn't hiding added.

"We just did what Mom told us too… Honest!" the hiding sister finished. Scorpion thought for a minute before answering.

"Fine… seeing as you nowhere else to go, you can stay… on one condition…" the three kids waited to here it.

"You have to help around the Mansion. Do whatever Mr. Master Hand tells you to do, ok?" Scorpion asked.

"OK!" All 3 responded simultaneously. Everybody walked back into the Mansion, unaware of a mysterious figure standing on air above them.

"So that is Scorpion huh? I didn't see any dark side to him… Guess I should take a more… direct approach…" the being stated before stepping into a hole made of darkness.

To be continued…

_I hope you all like it, and now time for some special announcements._

_First of all, I'd like to thank all of you, especially my sister kettaboo94, my friends, my mom, my dad, Umbra the Hedgehog, Shadowheart10, InsanityPika, and MLDKF for your continuous comments and encouragement. If it weren't for you guys, the story probably wouldn't have reached this point. Give them (and yourself) a round of applause!_

_Super Smash Bros War is getting a sequel! (I think that was kinda obvious with the being standing in the air), if you any recommendations (new characters you want in it, things you would like to see happen, etc.) leave it in the comments or send me a PM._

_Oneshots! There were several things that I would've like to put in this story, but couldn't. But have no fear! Oneshots are here! I'm making a collection of oneshots of several events that take place between this story and its sequel. You can help by putting situations you want for an oneshot in the comments (Super Smash Bros. Oneshots will probably go up before the sequel), if I like it, I'll turn it into an oneshot!_

_About Master and Crazy's fights. I agree that they were too short, but I didn't want them to do any REAL pwning until the sequel, so bare with me… they get much more epic in the second story._

_OK, everyone! That's all for now! I hope you liked it. All characters belong to official creators. I officially copyright Scorpion, Arachniid, and any related content. Chiharu and Hoshi belong to InsanityPika, Deme belongs to Shadowheart10, and Jynx belongs to my sister kettaboo94. Kaboom belongs to my mom, the being standing in the air belongs to one of my greatest friends: Brandon. Everybody else is owned by Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, or some other videogame company. No songs used belong to me; they belong to the talented artists that made them. This has been a ShadicSonamy101 fanfic._


End file.
